The First
by Justifye
Summary: Jade has always been insecure, but when things start to heat up with Beck. She wanders who his 'first' was starting a chain reaction when she finds out a  secret that shocks everyone. You'll never guess who his   first was...
1. The First

**A/N: I love Bade, and I love Bat (so this was the outcome) :)**

**_The First _**

Beck and Jade hungrily pressed their lips to each other like magnets the moment they made it inside Beck's RV. His hands were swimming across her body while she cupped his face with her lips glued to his as they walked backwards giggling every few kisses. Beck moaned fumbling with the zipper of her leather jacket before lazily flinging it across the room not bothering to come up for air.

Jade laughed when Beck lost footing, and clumsily toppling to the ground lying on top of her.

"No laughing West", he teased gripping her waist while planting teasing kisses from her jaw-line to her neck. Every couple of kisses he'd nibble and suck small circles on her skin.

Jade rolled her eyes to the top of her head bitting her bottom lip when she felt the familiar electrifying thrills shoot up her spine, and leave a tingling sensation through her toes.

Being with Beck always left her feeling airy, like butterflies were shooting up through her stomach. Not that she would ever admit such thing, though.

Admitting she had feelings would be too girly, sweet and... Tori- like.

"Aye, Aye Captain", she suppressed a giggle saluting her boyfriend before she buried her head into her smooth, sun-kissed shoulder inhaling is familiar Polo Blue cologne.

Beck smirked kissing her gently and reached for the leather belt buckle of her jeans.

Jade playfully swatted his lingering hand and placed it back on her hips. Beck knew she was a virgin, it wasn't like she was celibate or anything but she'd never found the right guy until Beck, and she never really imagined he loosing it on the shag carpet of his RV.

Beck obliged and moved back to her neck while his hand laid flatly against her stomach.

Jade ran her fingers through his silky dark tresses feeling warm and comfortable with Beck pressed against her. His weight alone was enough to put her in a deep slumber.

When he kissed her he was always good.

_Too _good, like he'd done the same thing thousands of times before her.

Jade wasn't naive, she knew Beck was Hollywood Art's IT boy, and girls through themselves at him willingly- teacher's sometimes too. But, the little insecure girl inside of her told her that there were plenty of other pretty girls that had come before her.

"Beck", Jade heard herself ask as she tore her lips away from Beck's leaving her mouth tingling.

"Hmm", he answered muffled before moving back to her lips.

She planted a gentle kiss on his heart shaped mouth before continuing.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"What?" he laughed positioning himself upward on his knees to relieve Jade from the weight of his 6'1 frame.

"You heard me", she countered.

Beck smiled and patted his index finger against her perfectly chiseled chin as if in deep thought.

"One", he finally answered. " Jadelyn West, you may have heard of her".

Jade smirked satisfied with his answer and allowed her doubts to drift away until something hard pricked her in the back.

She screamed belting upward causing her bra strap to fall down her pale shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked worriedly.

Jade reached beneath her and pulled out Beck's buzzing pear phone.

He casually plucked it out of her hand, and ran his fingers through his perfectly tousled hair out of habbit.

"Hey", Beck smiled into the phone. " Nothing chilling with Jade", he laughed slapping his thigh".

Jade rolled her eyes annoyed as the conversation continued.

"Alright i'll call you later Tori", he said before ending the phone call before tossing it across his bed.

Beck turned back to his girlfriend and smirked cupping the side of her face, and leaned foward to continue their kiss but she retorted back like his breath smelled like rotten eggs, or Robbie's stinky gym socks.

"Why was Tori Vega calling you?" Jade demanded to know arching her right eyebrow waiting his response.

Beck shook his head dismissively. " To tell me about the movie Andre and Trina made on The Slap. Want to check it out?"

Jade rolled her eyes and pursed her lips to let him know just how interested she was.

"Alright less talking more kissing", he joked planting a kiss on her forehead while pulling her upward and onto his bed.

"No", she playfully shoved him away. " Less kissing more talking", she countered.

Beck moved over a few paces and smiled patting her shoulder. " Talk".

"Well... how _many _girls have you b_een_ with?"

Beck opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off knowingly.

"I know", she leaned foward planting a sweet kiss on his lips. " I'm the only one that matters ".

"Its true", Beck agreed.

"Besides I don't have the patience to listen about your countless conquests".

Beck shook his head laughing as he fumbled with the shoes strings of his vintage boots.

" Its not _countless"._

Jade waved her hand dismissively. "That's okay", she tucked her legs underneath each other. "Your _first _is all that matters anyway", she continued waiting for him to give a tell-all response.

It felt good to finally ask the question that had been ringing through her ears since they'd first started dating.

Beck just shrugged in response not divulging into the conversation.

"So, who was your first?"

Beck suddenly rose off the bed slightly uncomfortable at her statement, but rubbed his neck laughing it off. He hadn't thought about his first like that in ages, the mention of her suddenly sent him back to freshmen year. He shook his head focusing back on the present, namely his girlfriend Jade.

"What's with the twenty questions?"

Jade shrugged innocently. " Just curious".

Beck smiled walking over toward the sink in the small vicinity of the RV to wash his hands to distract himself. He leaned against it after his hands were dry.

"What makes you think I have _such _a past?" he asked in the same innocent tone she'd used with him.

Jade laughed balling up a stray t-shirt on from his bed and flung it at Beck's head.

"Oh come on Oliver, everyone knows you're not a virgin".

Beck put his hand on his chest dramatically feigning shock. He shook his head, " Who is everyone?"

"I told Billy not to tell anyone", He joked in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up", Jade giggled standing up to look Beck directly in the eye. " Your name is all over the girl's bathroom stall".

"Mmm", he grinned planting his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, even though his mind kept going back to the question she'd asked him earlier about his first. " Guess I am good", he flirted squeezing her sides.

"Dream on", she teased.

"No need to dream, wanna find out?"

"No", she grinned shoving him away. " Now stop changing the subject".

Beck dropped his hands off her waist. " I'll answer anything by that", he stated. That part of his life was safe, and innocent and he didn't feel like sharing it with Jade.. or anyone else for that matter.

Jade crossed her arms frowning, as her anger bubbled inside. She was already jealous of all his ex-girlfriends, but now she had to worry about his ex- who apparently had a special freaking place in his heart?

_Gross._

Whoever the girl was, she had to find out. Jade didn't even know who the mystery girl was, and already she was jealous of her.

"Was it Tinsley?"she suddenly snapped, remembering that picture in Glossip magazine of him and the slutty socialite with her bleached blond extensions. Beck said they were old friends, but still.

"No", he answered simply. " And it wouldn't matter Jade, because you're the one i'm with", Beck smiled trying to reassure her with a hand gesture but she snatched away from his grasp like he'd burned her.

Any other girl would've said it was sweet but not Jade. Jade smelt bullshit.

"You're seriously mad?" he asked only irritating her more.

"I sure ain't happy", she remarked sarcastically, rolling her hunter green eyes at him.

"Who is she?" Jade repeated. " Alison".

"No".

"Tiffany?"

"No", Beck groaned agitatedly. " Are you gonna name every girl at HA?"

"I might", Jade bluffed. " Why... do i know her?" she asked casually watching Beck's every move. In improv class she'd learned a person's body language said everything they weren't.

Beck looked up suddenly at her question, and quickly regretted it when Jade took notice. Around her, he'd learned it was always best to keep on a good poker face.

"Oh my god!" she suddenly exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face. " I _do _know her, don't I?" Jade teased satisfied.

"Tell me who she is", Jade demanded crossing her arms.

"No", Beck repeated. Sometimes it amazed him how truly insecure she could be when it came to other girls. It was one of the things that he disliked about her most.

"Fine", Jade picked up her canvas messenger bag. " I'll just ask every girl I know", she retorted. " Don't bother calling me tonight".

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Beck wondered.

Jade spun around exhaustedly from the handle of the metal door exhaustedly. " Then just tell me", she asked hoarsely.

Beck could tell that she would never let this whole 'first' thing go, and he really didn't feel like arguing with her. It was getting old, and it was becoming excruciatingly painful going back and forth with her. It wasn't like that freshmen year when he had a completely other girlfriend, who was the complete opposite of Jade.

Jade smirked inwardly feeling his resolve, thinking at least he was considering telling her.

"Do you really wanna know?" Beck squinted his almond brown eyes.

"Yes", Jade answered stepping closer toward him letting her bag sling back to her ankles.

"And you promise you won't get mad?" he pressed on.

Jade nodded, " I promise", she lied. Honestly, she didn't know how she'd react but calm wasn't one of them.

Beck sat perched on his bed and patted the spot next to him. " You might want to sit down".

Jade followed instructions and sat down with a loud flop, and sighed motioning for him to continue.

Beck scratched his neck uncomfortably and ran his fingers through his silken mane. " I can't believe i'm doing this...".

"Beck!", she insisted.

"Ok",he nodded as if convincing himself to continue.

His reluctance was Jade nervous, and she hated being nervous. If he didn't hurry she swore she'd passed out from anticipation.

"My first was csdhagahhh" he mumbled the last part into his shoulder.

"What?" Jade demanded irritate.

Beck sighed and finally found the nerve to continue. " My first was... Cat,okay?"

**_Bet you weren't expecting that one, huh? :) should i continue? review and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the favorites, and reviews! it literally made my day :) to show my gratitude i've decided to update**

_**The First**_

Jade curled her neck back, " Cat...?" She racked her brain trying to think of which Cat he was referring to. It couldn't be the Cat she knew personally, so that left the slut of the school Catherine Sanchez she decided, or the weird girl from 4th period Kat.

Of course, she reasoned with herself. It all made sense now.

_**"**Cat Sanchez_?" she crossed her arms, already mentally snapping the girls neck off her shoulder.

"No", Beck answered ruffling his hair uncomfortably. " The other Cat, and i'm not talking about Kat Miller".

Realization washed over Jade like a cold bucket of water, but she shrugged it off. The one she was thinking about was way far fetched.

"Then that would leave, what? ", she shrugged dismissively. " Cat Valentine?" she joked light heartedly waiting for her boyfriend to return the favor but instead he kept a straight face kicking his boot back and forth.

He stuffed his hands in the front of his ripped jeans and nodded his chin up and down to let her know he was being serious.

"Yeah", he chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

Jade was silent for a moment and just blinked her blue eyes at Beck still completely baffled. Beck and Cat... together like that? Well that just didn't make any sense, she would've pegged Trina Vega to be Beck's first rather than Cat. He must've been talking about another girl.

"Red hair", Jade motioned toward her on copper brown locks. "5 foot even, 90 pounds? and a little bipolar", she continued to describe the charismatic red head that everyone knew and loved.

Beck nodded again. " Yes".

"You're serious?" Jade asked somberly feeling every vein in her heart being poked.

Beck nodded again, pleasantly surprised at how well Jade was taking everything.

It took exactly 40 seconds before Jade blew up, not her typical i'm mad at you blow ups but full fledge anger. She flung her hand across one of Beck's desks sending papers and notebooks flying across her room.

Jade literally felt her anger boil inside her girl that she was supposed to be insanely jealous of was Cat, Cat Valentine of all people. The same ditzy Cat she saw on a daily basis, and slowly but surely learned to love?

"You said you wouldn't overreact", Beck yelled attempting to grab her arms to subdue her before she destroyed his RV all over again. She'd done the same thing on one of her rampages before and nearly destroyed everything inside when she _thought _he was cheating on her with Tori.

"I LIED!", she matched his tone struggling from his grip before successfully pulling away causing him to stumble back a few paces. She heaved in and out but kept her icy blue eyes set on Beck before replying in a slightly calmer tone. " But you lied too".

"What do you mean?" Beck asked walking closer to her when he felt it was safe.

"When were you going to tell me about Cat?" she demanded. " I mean I didn't even know you guys were even close".

Beck sighed gripping the front of his hair while kicking a line through the yellow shag carpet around his feet. Honestly, he didn't have a witty response to that one. The truth was, if Jade had never asked he probably wouldn't have told her.

"When", Jade insisted sharply, he silence only aggravating her more.

"I don't know, it never came up", Beck said running his fingers through his hair out of habit whenever he was frustrated.

"It never came up", Jade mimicked in a childish tone before quickly changing it to a colder harsher one that matched her mood. "But Cat... really? she's not even your type".

Beck gave her a look that said otherwise and he again regretted letting his facial expressions speak before he did.

"Oh", Jade smiled bitterly planting her hands on her hips. " So she is your type?"

This whole charade game with her was getting old, Beck didn't feel like going back and forth arguing for being honest. He could've easily lied and named some random girl but he decided to be noble.

Never again, he decided.

"I'm not doing this Jade", he told her.

" You infuriate me!", she screamed grabbing the top of her head and let out a loud scream because she felt like she was arguing with herself when Beck used the reverse physiologic crap and spoke in a calm tone, making her look like the crazy one.

"I'm sorry", he apologized stepping closer to her and sat opposite of her on his bed.

"I wish you would've never told me", Jade snapped standing up to angrily gather her things to go home. It was getting late, and her curfew had pasted an hour ago before the fight. She usually didn't care as long as she was with her boyfriend, but now she wanted to be the furthest away from him.

"You said you wouldn't get mad", Beck pointed out moving toward the door to block her exit.

"That was before you told me it was Cat. What the hell?" she shoved him back when he tried to hold her when warm tears pricked the bottom of her eyes. She furiously blinked them away and hardened her glare over Beck's chest. She wouldn't look at him so she decided she'd focus on his well defined washboard abs that were still noticeable underneath his cotton tee.

"I didn't even know you two were a _thing _".

Beck flailed his arms exasperatedly. " It was forever ago I almost forgot", he lied trying to ease the tension in the room. If he could've gotten Sinjin to build a time machine and transport himself back to the last two hours he would.

Jade gripped the strap of her shoulder bag in disbelief. " You don't forget your first", she said simply.

"Jade", he cooed grabbing her hand and holding it. "You shouldn't feel insecure about something that happened in the past", Beck remarked sincerely rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

Jade felt her anger fizzle down and her heart race slow down from its high.

"One more question", Jade lifted her index finger.

Beck groaned still holding her hand, he didn't know why he thought the conversation was coming to an end.

"Did you... like it?"

He crinkled his eyebrows and felt a scarlet red blush creep up his neck. "Did I what?"

Jade crossed her arms awaitingly.

"I'm not answering that", he finally answered.

Jade sighed feeling her bag slump against her shoulder. To be perfectly honest she didn't want to know either, it was just a question she felt like she had to ask.

"Its nothing personal babe, its just...", he searched for the right words to say without saying too much. " I was with Cat _way_ before us", he emphasized the word way to let Jade know how long it'd been.

Jade snatched her hand back like he'd just burned her. His words although well meaning felt like a slap to the face.

"This is too much", she hissed sliding off her leather jacket and pulling her long hair out the collar agitatedly.

"Well, i'm sorry for being honest" Beck spoke matter of factly.

"Don't try to sound all innocent", Jade jabbed her finger in his handsomely boyish face. " If you could keep this a secret, whose to say what else are you hiding?"

"Seriously?" Beck said exhaustedly.

"Yeah, what else? Are you a tranny or something? Engage in hobo fights? Dr. Jekel, Mr. Hyde" Jade dramatically accused.

Beck shook his head in disbelief trying to suppress a laugh.

Before he could speak Jade cut him off. " Glad you think this is a joke, i'm outie", she said shrugging him out of the way and turned before stepping outside. " And no, i'm not letting this go", she snapped.

"Jade you're being ridiculous", Beck tried to reason.

She ignored him and pushed the metal door open. " There's two sides to every story right?" she snarkily remarked slamming the door shut leaving Beck alone with his thoughts.

He sighed falling face first into his bed and groaned punching a pillow. Everything Jade sad was confusing. What did she even mean by ' two sides of every story?' Beck wandered. That was so Jade-

Beck quickly belted upward as if a lightning bulb went on in his head when he finally realized what he meant. One thing he knew for sure, he had to find Cat the next morning before Jade did.

...

"Hiyee", Cat Valentine's airy voice floated through Hollywood Arts's hallways on her stroll throughout the school as she greeted everyone It was foggy and gray outside but she was the only one that didn't seem to mind. She looked pleasantly up-beat in a turquoise jumper, pink head band and sparkly ballerina flats.

She was lugging an over-sized bag full of prop for her custom class. In the next play she'd be working on she'd be playing a character from the board game candy-land , so she'd taken it upon herself to walk around passing out candy-canes even though it was only October.

"Hi", she greeted a random freshman in the hallway stopping them halfway on their race to study hall. "I'm Cat, have a piece of Candy", she beamed with a girlish giggle before moving on to another group of people.

She was just moving toward a girl standing by the water fountain when she felt a strong pair of hands grab her by the waist and pulled her in the dingy janitor closet.

Cat blinked in the blackness and screamed nervously. " Please don't kill me", she pleaded in her high-pitched whispery voice. " I have candy".

A voice chuckled and reached toward the ceiling to flick the lights on.

"Shh", Beck smiled placing his index finger to her pillow soft lips. "Its me".

He moved back in the crowded tiny room so she could see him in full view.

A ocean wide smile finally made its way across her face as two dimples appeared on each side of her cheeks. " Hiyeee", she cooed pulling him into a tight bear hug before exhaling. " You scared me", she looked nervous. " I thought you were someone else".

Beck gave her a funny look and grinned at her adoreable quirkness. " Cat, who else spends time in janitors closets?"

A serious look swept across her face and she pointed to the figure standing quietly in the closet. " Damien", she said hollowly like he was a figure straight out of a scary move.

Beck shook his head laughing at the absurdity of her comment but followed her gaze anyway. " I doubt-".

His words were quickly shortened to a scream when he squinted and actually saw the weird kid everyone scooted away from in class leaning against the wall casually watching the duo interact.

"Damien?" Beck bellowed gripping Cat's petite frame as to protect her.

"Yeah", he asked back casually.

"What are you doing in here?" Beck asked, still alarmed.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Damien asked in the same tone, smoothening down his disarray of messy brown hair.

Cat nodded absent-mindedly. "That is a good question", she added. " Freaky how we're all here at like, the same time", she giggled flipping her hair out her eyes. " Yay".

"Catching up with a friend", Beck responded disregarding Cat's comment.

"Friend, eh?" Damien asked matter of factly and motioned toward Beck's arms around Cat's tiny waist in a protective stance.

Beck quickly unloosened his grip from around Cat and focused on Damien. " Why am I explaining myself to you?" he wandered.

Damien shrugged again.

"Get out", Beck insisted.

"Fine".

Damien slithered past the two before mumbling. " Freshmen year all over again", before disapearing with a simple click leaving them alone in silence was agone.

Cat giggled toying with the tips of her vibrant red hair. " Bye".

"Weird", Beck shook his head.

"What?" Cat asked batting her sparkly chocolate brown eyes. " The fact that Damien was here today, or that he might've been in here with us when we used to meet up before first period way back when?" she asked excitedly dimples reappearing on her gorgeous pocket shaped face.

"Both", Beck smiled.

"Hey!", Cat exclaimed suddenly excited. " Remember that time freshmen year when we snuck into this closet to makeout and then we got locked in?" she asked giggling.

"Yeah", Beck returned the favor. " And then we were stuck for hours and then they turned the heat on, you were totally freaking out he teased", he added waiting for her to continue the walk down memory lane.

Cat smiled, and for a second Beck thought they were actually going to have a whole conversation but as usually she had a one track mind.

She lifted the bag of props from earlier and motioned the candy cane to him. " I'm hungry, want a piece of candy?" she blinked innocently.

Beck bit his bottom lip slightly disappointed but smiled accepting the candy cane anyway. " Sure", he accepted sticking the cane in his back pocket coolly.

"Why aren't you eating it Becky?" she asked disapointedly.

"Later", he smiled. " But speaking of freshmen year", he cleared his throat focusing back on the plan. From the moment he rode his car to school he was dead set on finding Cat before Jade did. He knew she was always late for first period, so coming early would be his best bet to save her before Jade tried to ambush her with her questions.

"Yeah?" she smiled, even deeper dimples appearing. Cat blinked waiting for him to continue. " What about it?"

Beck felt a smile creep across his face instantly, her face was almost infectious.

"Well", he snapped out the trance. " I kind of told Jade about_ us", _he squinted his almond eyes at her.

Cat nodded blankly, so he decided to elaborate.

"About how we use to... date?"

"Oh!", she giggled moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. " I remember".

"Yeah", Beck nodded. " And she kind of freaked out".

Suddenly Cat looked sad. " Why, is she mad at me?" she asked alarmed her voice sounding worried and anxious, her brown eyes looked like a kicked puppy.

"No", Beck laughed assuring her. " She's mad at me, so I just wanted to give you a heads up if she seems more violent then usual", he explained.

Cat smiled, relief flooding over her face. " Is that all?"

Beck nodded, suprised at how well things had gone. He missed how simple and easing going Cat could be. He knew her emotions like the back of her hand. They were mainly happy, sad, anxious, happy, nervous, and happy all over again.

"Well yeah, I guess so", he admitted wishing their conversation lasted a little longer. He hadn't talked to her one on one in what seemed like months, it felt refreshing.

"Bye Beck", she smiled standing on her tip toes to plant a friendly kiss on his cheek before disappearing outside.

And like that, she was gone.

**_I loooooved writting this chapter! I hope you guys liked it, please review. They really make my day :) and let me know what you liked, or disliked *mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade West was furious, even more so than usual. Her jet black hair looked like a cape fluttering behind her like as she stomped through the quad 5th period to meet her her friends at their usual table. Only, she didn't have an appetite. Every time she thought about Beck and Cat her blood started to boil. Not only did she feel like a complete fool, but it felt like she'd been somehow duped by two people she was closest to.

She sighed reaching in her back pocket for her buzzing cell phone, and scanned the name.

_Beck _it read.

Her finger quickly tapped the ignore button on her touchscreen before she angrily tossed it inside her messenger bag while she continued toward the lunch line tearing through a group of friends, and threw them a dirty look before they even thought of giving her a side glance.

Nobody messed with Jade, especially when she was _pissed._

"Frost bite for a year, or a year worth of bee stings?" Andre asked his girlfriend after taking a sip from his Fizz water.

"Hmm", Tori patted her index finger against her chin where she had her head tucked underneath Andre's shoulder. That's a toughie".

They'd been dating officially for two weeks, and were already on the swing of being one of Hollywood Art's cute couples.

"Easy", Trina obnoxiously interrupted Tori's sentence plopping in between The two after bumping Robbie with her book bag. " Bee stings for a year, at least that way my lips will be plump", she reasoned seriously nodding her overly teased hair to emphasize her point.

"Alright", Robbie continued the trivia a grin playing across his boyishly geeky face as he positioned Rex into view. " Cut all your hair off, or never have internet access again?"

Tori puckered her lips in deep thought patting her chin over and over again trying to decide.

"I'm gonna say-

"No one cares", Jades voice blatantly interrupted Tori's response as she plopped down in her reserved seat, and tossed her shoulder bag on the floor wearing a face that looked like she was about ready snap someone neck's apart.

"I care", Andre offered leaning past Trina to plant a soft kiss on Tori's lips.

"Well then", Tori smirked sarcastically once they pulled away from the kiss to adress her frenemie Jade. " Someone's pleasant this afternoon".

"Yeah", Andre twisted the cap of his water bottle inspecting Jade's demeanor, and Beck's absence. " What, you and loverboy break up again?" he joked teasingly.

"Okay", Jade spoke making a disgusted face. " First off let me throw up, I'm still trying to get used to you two swapping spit".

"Amen", Trina agreed.

"And secondly, mind your own damn bussiness before I kick you where it hurts", she threatened darkly before stabbing away at her plate.

Andre laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

The whole table was silent until they decided the verdict.

"Yup, they broke up", Tori informed matter of factly causing the rest of the table to burst into giggles.

Jade clenched her jaws feeling her anger emerge again. " If you guys knew how I felt you wouldn't be laughing right now", she threatened flipping her long her out of her face and surveyed the table daring them to continue their banter.

No one did, so she decided to ask what she'd been wandering from the moment she sat down.

"Where's Cat?" she asked.

"She's in the blackbox theater doing costume fittings for the school's new play", Robbie spoke through Rex. " What's it to ya toots?"

Jade tightened her grip around the doll's neck and squeezed it neck into the head popped off its shoulders like a firecracker.

Robbie gasped in disbeleif running to fetch the head across the lawn. " You're the devil! ", he screamed across his shoulder.

"Yeah", Tori flicked her sid-swept bang out of her right eye. " And Beck's in auto class working on his car".

"You think I don't know where my own boyfriend is?" Jade snapped defensively, keeping her face stony and cold.

"Somebody's PMsing", Trina joked pointing toward Jade with a soft giggle.

"Somebody's about to get slapped", she snapped irately, for some reason everyone was working on her last nerve. Earlier in class one of her teachers asked her if she wanted to do a monologue for the class and she nearly charged across the classroom to tell him off for calling her out like that. Overall, she had been on edge.

"Whoa", Andre laughed protecting Tori's face in case she decided to do a double slap and hit her. " What's up with you, seriously?"

Jade sighed, and considered whether or not she should tell them what she found out last night. She knew they'd be just as shocked as she had been so she decided to divulge the information.

"Beck and Cat had sex", she blurted relieved that it was finally off her chest. Instantly she felt some of the weight from earlier lift off her shoulders.

Andre's eyes widened guiltily and looked everywhere except Jade whistling nonchalantly.

Tori looked lost, as her warm amber eyes locked with Jade light heartedly. " What, they had sex ED together?" she asked obliviously referring to the embarrassing health class everyone had to take one year.

Trina crinkled her nose and stuffed her mouth with her hamburger before she spoke up and spill something that would only piss Jade off more.

"No you idiot", Jade remarked sliding her hot dog off its bun and swiped a stray piece of bread off Tori's plate and began to press the hot dog into the bun. " As in...", she explained.

"Ohhhhhh...", Tori said slowly . " Oh!", realizing what Jade was reffering to and gasped wide-eyed and gasped. " No", she objected. " They did _not "._

"If i'm lying in dying", she remarked casually chomping on a salty french fry.

"Well your dead ", Tori laughed crossing her arms refusing to believe that her two best friend's had hooked up without her knowing about it. " They did not have sex". She reasoned with herself, Cat told her everything.

_Literally._

From what she ate in the morning to everything she saw on her way to school.

"Why would I just come up with an elaborate lie about them having sex?" Jade asked quizzically. " And that's not it, they were... each other's first", she added bitterly.

Before anyone could respond Robbie jogged over toward the table with Rex's head back into place. " Who had what?" he asked, walking in halfway through the conversation.

"Beck and Cat", Tori shook her head dismisively not wanting the rumor to get any further than the group.

Andre shook his head and shooting daggers toward Robbie to shut his mouth discreetly, but Robbie smiled taking his signal as a cue to continue.

"Well yeah", he laughed plopping down. " Everyone knows they used to date".

"What?" Tori and Jade asked in unison.

"What were you saying?" Robbie asked cluelessly.

Andre flailed his arms. " Well nothing now".

"They dated?" Tori asked turning toward Andre and Trina furrowing her eyebrows. She knew she had just transfered a couple of month ago but she had no idea her little group of friends had so many secrets.

"You knew?" Jade asked accusingly. " When was somebody going to tell me?"

"It was freshmen year for pete sake", Trina finally chirped in. She was a sophmore back when Beck and Cat were a couple. They were actually cute together when you could actually see their faces. Whenever she saw them their faces were glued to each other, or they were holding hands and giggling like they knew a secret that no one else in the world knew.

Honestly, Trina thought they'd never date anyone else, but then Jade came along.

"Oh my god", Jade exclaimed pulling at her hair. Now she really felt like the idiot out of the group. " When was someone going to tell me?" she snapped angrily.

"How was anyone going to bring it up?" Andre wandered. " Hey Jade, what's up? You know your boyfriend that you love? Well he used to date Cat?"

"Don't feel bad", Tori patted her shoulder sympathetically. " I didn't know either".

Jade snapped around and surveyed the quad. Did everyone really know except her?

" Did you know Beck and Cat used to date?" she asked pulling on the are of some random guy walking past the table.

"Yep", he remarked casually before continuing on his stride.

Jade spun around back toward the table. " But I was here freshmen year, why didn't I know?"

"Well", Robbie squinted. " Technically, you weren't. You were here for a month then you were gone in and out from new york and here when your parents got divorced".

"And by the middle of sophmore year you were here for good and they had already broken up", Trina added.

Jade leaned back into her seat in pure astonishment. What exactly did she miss?

...

_FLASHBACK_

**Freshmen Year, October 11**

Beck Oliver was sprawled across his king size bed tossing an orange basketball up and down idly, he was dressed in with a simple white T-shirt and red flannel pajama bottoms. The Oliver's mansion was eerily beside the humming of the refridgerator down stairs. His parents had been gone to work for hours, and once again he'd been left alone to fend off boredom. He tried calling a few friends but everyone was in for the day.

It was a bleary Saturday afternoon, the sky was clouded gray, cold, and thundering hard with rain the sprinkled across his bay window.

He even tried calling his girlfriend Cat so they could talk each through the storm, or maybe iChat but she hadn't been answering his calls or texts. It wasn't like her, but he assumed she was somewhere inside her house freaking out about the storm. h

Beck sighed shuffling to his feet to turn on a movie to fill the silence inside his spacious bedroom. He flicked through a couple movie channels before deciding to watch the Hangover for the millonth time.

He flopped back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head idly.

An hour into the movie he was halfway asleep when he heard the door creak open.

"Beck", a voice called.

Beck squinted through his blur vision and expected to see the family's housekeeper Inez in his door to check on him. " Inny?" he asked.

"No, Becky its me", a familar whispery voice appeared.

Beck quickly bolted upward wiping sleep out his eyes, and sure enough there she was.

Cat stood in the middle of Beck's doorway drenched with rain.

She was in a pink hoodie, jeans, and polka dot rain boots with her long brown mane glued to the back of her neck.

"It's raining out", she smiled through her chattery pearl white teeth.

Beck flicked the TV off and grabbed a blanket before gathering Cat into a tight hug.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked confusedly with his chin planted on top of her head. he always knew his girlfriend was a little eccentric but her behavior lately was really starting to scare him. Like, last week when told him to meet her afterschool and never showed. When he called and asked her about it she swore she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I wanted to see you", she smiled chaining her arms around his frame enjoying the feel of his warm cotton shirt against her skin.

"So you walked in a thunderstorm without an umbrella?"

"I had to see you", her brown orbs suddenly looked sad and she gripped tighter to him.

Beck pulled her at arms lenght and nodded for her to continue.

"I was just sitting at home alone, and it started thundering out. I was scared, then I wandered if you were okay and I got terrified. I couldn't find my phone so i just walked over to see for myself if you were okay. Because if you were hurt in anyway...", Cat's eyes looked glossy all over again as she shook her head with a sniffle not wanting to think of what could've happend.

"I don't know what i'd do with myself", she nodded her chin anxiously as the dimples in her cheeks disapeared.

Beck just stared for a moment before he began to wipe away her crocodile tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Shh", he cooed pressing his index finger to her moist lips. " I'm right here", he smiled lightly. " I'm fine, look at me", Beck joked planting her hands of his face so she could feel for herself.

Cat smiled relieved, and he felt her ease under his gaze. " Okay".

"Now", Beck rubbed her shoulders concernedly. " Let me get a few dry towels before you come down for the flu", he said moving toward the door until Cat gripped his hand stopping him midway.

"No", Cat playfully whined. " Stay with me, please?" she asked moving to sit at the edge of his bed exhaustedly. Now that she was finally with him, she wanted to spend every second with him undisturbed.

Beck grinned and folowed her back to the bed, draping his arm around the shoulder after planting a chaste kiss on the top of her forehead.

Cat sighed contently and laid her head on his shoulder in comfortable silence.

When she looked up at him he leaned foward planting a gentle kiss on her heart shaped mouth while interlacing their fingers together in the middle of his lap.

Cat smiled into the kiss feeling him deepen the kiss the moment his tongue slipped into its familar home. While he gently nudged her back onto the bed until she was laying fatly with him propped on top of ran her fingers through his silky hair feeling her body ignite with fire from a place she didn't even know exist.

Something hard nudged at her belly button and Cat felt herself flinch.

Beck froze and quickly removed himself from on top of her. " I'm sorry", he shook his head apologetically while he wiggled himself free from her. " I just get carried away sometimes".

"Its okay", Cat sat back up planting her hands around the waist band of his pajamas. " I... want to".

Beck stared taken back for a moment wandering if he'd heard her correctly.

_"Are you sure you wanna do this?"_ Beck asked boring his amber eyes into his girlfriend's innocent doe eyes. They looked wide, and childlike. He just wanted to scoop her up and hold her.

Cat nodded underneath his gaze keeping her eyes glued to his. " Yes", she breathed scooting further across Beck's bed while her hand moved to the zipper of her pink sweatshirt. "I'm sure". She flipped her long sunkissed brown hair out of her collar and kept her eyes eyes focused on him.

She leaned foward planting her hands firmly on his face and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes when she felt him shrug off her hoodie soaked from the rain.

The thunderstorm had slowed down, and it was only pitter patter of rain outside hitting Beck's bedroom window.

As if one cue, the song on the radio started to play "bubly" by Colbie Cailat to add to the quiet silence filling the room.

Cat felt his warm hands slip underneath the hem of her soaked white t-shirt and lay flatly against her stomach before he moved them upward keeping his eyes froze on her in case she wanted him to stop.

She nodded for him to continue and lifted her arms so that he could slip the shirt over her head revealing a cherry red bra. He discarded the shirt across the room and gently pressed his mouth to the center of her chest and traced his finger to her navel. He felt his stomach flutter with nerves, Cat looked like absolute perfection and her skin felt great against his.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly planting butterfly kisses against her neck when his hand moved further down her stomach and landed at the waist band of her jeans.

Cat flinched on impulse and felt her body tingle all over with nerves, but she nodded for him to continue anyway because she didn't want whatever they were doing to end anytime soon.

"Yeah?" he moaned moving to devour her lips while he pulled both hands to the side of her face so he could have better access to her lower body.

"Mhmm", Cat moaned feeling her body vibrate in places she didn't even know existed yet.

She lifted up slightly to tug at the bottom of his shirt wanting to feel his bare skin against hers once and for all.

Beck obliged and shrugged out of his shirt before tossing it across the room.

He cupped the side of Cat's face creating a slow easy pace of kissing, as their tongues hungrily wrapped around each other while his other hand moved back to the button of her jeans.

Cat moaned rolling her eyes to the top of her head when he gently nibbled on her ear unbuttoning her skinny jeans with a simple 'snap'.

She lifted her hips to help him wiggle down her jeans to join the rest of their discarded clothes.

Instantly Cat shivered underneath his weight.

"Cold?" he asked.

Cat innocently nodded. " Just a little".

Beck smiled down at her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before jogging to close his bedroom window.

He climbed back into bed with Cat where she had stopped shaking, she was curled into a ball with the navy blue sheets wrapped around her body.

"Sorry", she apologized with an airy giggle when she felt the bed sink in from Beck's weight.

Dimples dented each side of her face. " I'm anemic".

"S'okay", Beck replied dismissively planting another kiss on the nape of her neck where she laid with her back toward him rising and falling.

"Cat...".

A soft snore escaped from his girlfriend's mouth and he felt himself grin in response as he pulled the covers over her.

He slipped out of bed and gathered her wet discarded clothes to take them to the dryer.

"Night Kit Cat", he smiled gripping the doorknob on his way out.

"Night Becky, she yawned in response.

...

"Hey guys", Beck's voice interupted Jade's angry trance. " What's up?"

Everyone at the table was silent as Jade stared him down pensively. She didn't know if she wanted to rip him into shreds or kiss that stupid grin off his face.

Tori planted her elbows on the table and leaned foward. " Actually, I want to ask-

"Hey peoples", Cat's voice appeared obliviously and turned toward Beck pleasantly suprised. " Hey Becky".

All eyes fell toward her skeptically.

Jade felt her anger burst, so Cat and Beck just so happenly came to lunch at the same time.

"Anything you guys wanna share?"

What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked wide-eyed.

**_Thank you for the reviews! and dont hate me for the Bat central I love them, so I felt i had to show them in the past so you can understand where they are now. Okay, tell me what you liked or hated_**

**_Review, por favor :) ?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got way more reviews and favoriteS for the last story than ever- THANK YOU 3**

"It means you two aren't the most truthful people", Jade hissed eying the two skeptically. It was taking everything in her not to leap across the table and yank a hefty chunk of hair out of Cat's head.

"Jade, what the hell are you talking about?" Beck furrowed his perfectly smoothed eyebrows up to his hairline.

"This should be good", Trina lifted her palm whispering amused while she discreetly slid her cellphone out to record the drama unfold.

" Jade... I don't... understand", Cat looked baffled and anxious. " Did I do something wrong?" she asked in her whispery voice pointing to herself wide-eyed.

"Nothing", she stood pushing her tray aside and standing. " I'm done", she retorted throwing a glare toward Beck before she shrugged past bumping into harshly as she thundered away from their lunch table.

Beck sighed running his fingers through his hair. " Later guys", he called over his shoulder sprinting to catch up with Jade. She was halfway across the quad and heading for the parking lot.

"Jade!", he called after her.

She ignored him stomping harder every time he called her name, she even picked up speed so he wouldn't catch up with her. Once he did, she knew he'd try to get her to calm down and realize how ridiculous she was being. But she didn't want that- she wanted to be mad.

"Jadelyn", he called firmly grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around to face him when she'd finally made it to the parking lot.

"Don't call me that!", she screeched snapping her arm back like he'd burned her skin. "And don't touch me".

"Fine", Beck dropped her hands and exhaled trying to catch his breath. He looked at her curiously. " You don't have a car, why were heading to the parking lot of all places?".

"To key your car", she spoke as if it was the simplest answer.

Beck shook his head in disbelief and fought the urge to smile, Jade really was a ball buster.

"For what?" he heard himself yell. " I didn't do anything wrong".

"Yeah?" Jade screamed sarcastically. "How about you lied, huh? How about you made me look like a complete fool in front of all our friends? How about you never told me you used to not only date one of my friends, but actually had a relationship with Cat Valentine of all people", she roared pushing him back a few paces.

Beck was silent. He thought Jade was mad that his first hadn't been her, not that it had been with Cat- whom she considered a friend. She wasn't angry, she was hurt.

And when Jade West was hurt, everyone else would be too .

"Jade-

"Don't Jade me!", she resisted shrugging from his grip knowing full and well once those hands touched hers the argument would be over.

"You don't know how hard it is being your girlfriend", she added bitterly feeling hot tears prick the bottom of her green eyes.

"Up until last night we were doing perfectly fine, you don't know how hard it is being your boyfriend", Beck fired back not understanding where she was coming from anymore. It was like everything he did was wrong to her, and every time he tried to fix something it'd ending back firing in his face.

"You don't know the half of it. Yeah, I might be a little bitchty here and there but that only lasts a day or two. You, you have girls falling at your feet and you act like you don't even care", Jade ranted flipping her jet-black hair out of her distressed face.

"Nobodies falling at my feet, and I don't care about those girls. I care about _you_", he said genuinely and grabbed her hand and forced her chin upward so she'd meet his eyes.

He could slowly feel her resolve.

"I love you", he mused tilting his head in an angle to plant a gentle kiss on her mouth.

Jade melted underneath his embrace and felt her fist unball and loosen and move to the back of his head out of habit.

"Or so you say", she teased with a weak smirk that he didn't believe.

"Why do-

"Heyyy, Beck", a group of girl stopped on their stroll to gawk at the golden boy of the school.

He turned hearing his name and smiled waving. " Hey, what's up?"

Jade's hand slinked out of Beck's grip and she felt exactly how she did minutes before when their eyes swept across her boyfriend like he was up for auction. She could easily have insulted them and sent them on their merry little way but it'd become tiring after awhile. Some girls had to deal with maybe one guy having the hot's for their boyfriend, Jade had the whole school and half of L.A.

"Nothing, see you in chem", the blond flirted before leading her pack away.

Jade turned on her heel and headed in the same direction angrily.

Beck grasped her hand. " What did I do now?"

The whole hot and cold thing was getting to be iritating.

"_Nothing_ Beck, you _never_ do anything _wrong_. You're _perfect_", she remarked sarcastically hiking up her shoulder bag shrugging through the crowd with her dark hair fluttering behind her.

Beck exhaled and watched her go, knowing it was best not to follow her this time with her temper being ignited and all. Kicking his feet he brought himself to his sleek vintage Mercury, and sat perched on the hood almost instantly another flock of faceless girls appeared to join him.

Jade looked over her shoulder and felt her eyes sting all over again. Being with Beck was becoming more stressful than she'd initially bargained for. She ignored the plucking feeling and was about to continue on her stride when she noticed Cat watching in the distance. She looked innocent and lost having seen the whole argument and the girls that now flocked around Beck.

Including Jade's hurt expression.

"Jade-", she began in a barely there whisper stepping closer toward her.

"Don't", Jade intercepted her holding up her palm as to keep Cat at bay. " Just... don't", she spoke somberly before walking in the opposite direction of both her and Beck.

Cat stood behind obeying Jade's request, and sighed.

Being Beck's girlfriend was _never _easy. From the countless girls throwing themselves at him, girl's befriending her just to get closer to Beck, and sleepless nights wandering whether or not he'd wake up and realize he could have any girl he wanted with the snap of his fingers.

It was something Cat knew quite well, though.

...

**_FLASHBACK_**, **December 1st Freshmen Year**.

"Valentine, a little to the left", Mrs. Ray's voice instructed 5th period during drama class. Every student was doing their part in preparing for the winter-wonderland showcase.

"Kay", Cat agreed flicking her chestnut waves out of her face with a soft giggle as she adjusted the paintbrush.

The blackbox theater was crowded with people practicing, cleaning, or helping with the was all three, she loved helping people, so painting icicles on a tree was_ a walk in the park._

Well- besides her extra negative partner, Catherine Sanchez anyway.

"Sanchez, are you even trying?" Mrs. Ray asked exhaustedly, of all her students she'd manage to give her a migraine every time she opened her mouth.

Catherine flicked her jet black hair dropping the shimmery paint brush back into its canister haughtily.

"Can I have a bathroom break at least?" she sighed dramatically. " This poison is ruining my nails", she whined.

"Fine", Mrs. Ray exhaled, and gave Cat a sympathetic look before continuing to check on everyone else while Catherine paraded off muttering swear words that Cat would never repeat.

After a few minutes Cat moved back into a regular tempo and stopped to admire her work with a smile. She was about to move toward the prop to adjust the leaves until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Put your hands where I can see them", Beck joked whispering into her neck.

Cat smiled turning her boyfriend on 4- months with an ocean wide grin.

"You scared me", she giggled causing the dimples he loved so much to dot each side of her cheeks.

"Sorry", he grinned flicking her adorable button nose before planting a sweet kiss on her lips, oblivious to the jealous glares girls were throwing their way.

"Do you know how freaking cute you are?" He wandered moving his hands to rest at the small of her back as he affectionately pulled her frame into his until they were close enough to smell each other's minty breath.

Cat giggled letting her arms lazily droop to Beck's waist .

"So I've heard", she teased burying her head into his crisp cotton V-neck inhaling his familiar Polo cologne while he absently rubbed circles on her lower back soothingly.

It was true. Everyone loved Cat- especially the guys. They were attracted to her for obvious reasons but her innocence was what kept them interested.

"Beck", a group of girls called impatiently. They'd been lucky enough to be picked in the same group as him, and were taking full advantage.

"I'll see you after school, k?", Beck unloosened his group from around her petite frame and kissed her and squeezed her waist before he strolled to the other side of the stage to join his group.

"Aren't you guys _cute_", Catherine's voice appeared behind Cat . She'd taken a bathroom break for 30 minutes- purposely.

Cat hadn't been her favorite person since grade school, back when everyone had dubbed her the "Cat" of the class while she had to be called boring _Catherine_, and to insult to injury everyone always mistook her for the for the other Cat all her life. Until she got to school and earned the nickname "Catty" rightly so.

"Thanks", Cat smiled pleasantly turning away from her artwork. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't stupid, dumb, or spacey. She could hear the sarcasm and distaste in her voice but decided to ignore it. Unlike most people, words didn't hurt her.

She caught onto every smart remark, every underhand joke at her expense.

But as always she kept smiling, her motto was to kill with kindness.

"You look nice today", Cat complimented with a warm smile looking beyond her frenemies shoulder to giggle at the funny face Beck was making at her across the room.

Catherine rolled her eyes determined not to be taken over by her sweetness and followed Cat's gaze and smirked.

"Look at _all_ those girls, I mean I don't blame them. Beck is one sexy piece of...", she smirked bitting her bottom lip to let her know exactly what she'd like to do to her boyfriend.

Cat rolled her eyes choosing to ignore the lewd comments about Beck and continued to paint. "Can you help me paint ? thanks" .

It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, and she rather not hear it again.

"I mean", Catherine dipped grabbing a paintbrush. " If he was my boyfriend be going nuts with all the girls around".

Cat lifted her shoulders in a shrug. It did get annoying sometimes, but it wasn't like her to just complain.

"And I'd do anything to keep him interested...".

Cat spun around curiously. " Interested? What's that suppose to mean?"

She smirked at Cat as if she was a naive little puppy.

"Sex", she spoke loudly causing a few heads to snap up across the blackbox theater.

Cat recoiled back and felt her cheeks flush a faint red.

"Wait...", Catty laughed. " You guys _haven't _yet?" he dark eyes were practically sparkling with amusement.

"No, he loves me and its not his fault he's beautiful", Cat smiled pleasantly because she knew Catherine hated it.

"But Cat", she returned the Cheshire grin. " Girl's like you are a dime a dozen. Sure you're cute and cuddly- kinda like a teddy bear that you out grow eventually... for bigger, and better toys".

Cat felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach when her eyes instinctively fell across the room where her boyfriend was laughing comfortably with his arm draped around senior girl in a friendly gesture.

She swallowed hard and focused on Catherine. " You're wrong".

Sanchez shrugged satisfied, pleased that she'd already planted the seeds of doubt in Cat's pretty little head. " Just because you're not _givin _it doesn't mean he's not _getting _it".

"Alright, I can take it from here ", she said dismissively before turning back to the tree. Frankly, she'd heard enough.

"Fine", Catherine Sanchez stood dusting herself off. It was then Cat noticed her outfit.

Cat was pretty, hands down. But Sanchez was sexy.

She was sporting an off the shoulder top that flashed her flat, pierced stomach. Catherine completed the outfit with a tiny, almost microscopic blue-jean Chip& Pepper mini skirt that left little to the imagination.

"Beck", she suddenly exclaimed lifting her skinny arms causing her chunky bracelets to clink against her elbows while she sashayed over to envelop him in a hug.

Beck smiled and greeted her with a half-hug.

Cat watched from the distance distractedly and noticed when his loyal- but teenaged boy eyes skimmed across Sanchez's scantily clad body out of habbit.

She sighed somberly looking down at her own outfit and wished she'd opted to show a little more skin. Against Catherine's barely there outfit she felt over dressed,sporting skinny jeans, and a blue t-shirt with a Panda on it.

"Love you", Beck mouthed catching her glimpse toward him and smiled weakly before tearing her eyes away.

For the first time in their relationship, she felt insecure.

Maybe, she was _too _cute.

After school she was fifteen minutes late meeting Beck in his car, he'd been the only freshmen with a licence making him even more alluring. She's spent the extra time applying liquid eyeliner, gloss and shimmer to her lips after she'd shook her unruly waves out of its ponytail.

Once she'd convinced herself she looked sexy enough she belted through Hollywood Arts doors feeling confident. She spotted his shiny Porsche parked snugly in its reserved park and smiled as she sprinted the last steps.

"Looking for me", she drawled trying to sound sexy and self-assured leaning into Beck's drivers side window.

He blinked at her waking up from his short nap and squinted. " What took you so long", Beck yawned stretching his arms into the air and stopped midway noticing the subtle change.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" he joked scanning his eyes over his girlfriend in approval.

"No talking", she shushed him moving toward the backseat of the car.

Beck looked at her through his mirror and laughed. " What am I, your chauffeur?" he teased.

"No, but I was hopping you'd join me", she flirted leaning over the back seat to kiss the nape of his neck.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly joined her in the back seat. He didn't know where her sudden aggressiveness came from but he liked it.

Beck filled in the space in between them and anxiously pressed his lips to hers while cupping her hips pushing him closer to her. Cat obliged shimming out of her jacket and hungrily mashing her face against his not bothering comming up for air.

The space in Beck's Porsche was limited but they barely noticed as they wiggled and bumped into the cushions until they'd found a comfortable spot with Beck pressed against the backseat window.

"Cat", he smiled into the kiss trying to come up for air but she persisted pushing him down harder. " Cat...

His back was pressed into the glass, and he felt the seatbelt dig into the bottom of his thigh. To say he was uncomfortable was an understatement. But Cat's lips and tongue were numbing all the pain until he felt her bite on to his bottom lip, hard.

"Ow!", he yelped holding his bottom lip and pulled it away revealing crimson blood on his fingers.

Cat gasped wide- eyed and cupped her mouth embarrassedly. " I'm so sorry Becky, are you okay! " she screamed nearly jumping on him to make sure he wasn't injured.

"I'm fine", Beck laughed still holding his lip always being a good sport about everything. " Did you just bite me?" he wandered in a teasing tone squinting his warm chocolate brown eyes at her.

"I didn't mean to", she sniffed feeling her heart sink all over again. " It was supposed to be a nibble".

"Nibble?" Beck wandered truly baffled. " But why?" he laughed seeing the conversation as truly hilarious.

Cat looked up with him and felt her eyes well with tears. "_Don't _laugh at me", her voice cracked an her eyes looked weak.

He felt liked he'd kicked a lost puppy.

Beck quickly stopped and rubbed her shoulders supportively. He forgot how sensitive she got whenever she felt like people were laughing at her, it reminded her too much of kindergarten when she was the weird kid everyone liked to laugh at.

"I'm sorry Kit-Cat", he pulled her into a one arm hug while she sniffed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay", she said in a small voice.

"But, what's with the sudden aggressiveness?"

Cat sniffed again as Beck wiped the last of her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I was trying to be sexy", she admitted.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah, sexy. Sanchez said that's the only way i'd keep a guy like you".

Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" A guy like me?" he pointed to himself. " I'm the average Joe, I should be worried about how to keep a girl like you", he said honestly. Beck felt lucky to have her, and the fact that she was doubting herself made him feel like the scum of the earth.

"But what about all those sexy girls? and i'm just... too cute".

"Yeah", Beck smiled squeezing her waist and kissed the side of her jawline. " You're cute-

"That's the problem", Cat contradicted.

"And you're sexy", he trailed another kiss on her jawline before moving to her temple. " Without even trying".

"Yeah, right", Cat said in disbelief. One thing about Beck was that he was a people pleaser, he was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"When you smile", Beck whispered pecking her nose.

"When you laugh", he kissed her chin.

"When I look across the room at you, and you don't know i'm watching", Beck smirked pulling her into another deep kiss resting his hands gently on each side of her face.

Cat sighed contently and smile lazily. "How do you always know what to say?"

Beck shrugged innocently. " And I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to be anyone else but yourself babe", he spoke seriously.

She leaned her head against his shoulder again and sighed with a grin absently playing with the strands of his hair.

" I know".

**Present **

Cat heaved uncomfortable and turned on her heel. She'd always considered herself a confident person but being with Beck and being so young really effed with her self-esteem. With countless of pretty girls parading over her boyfriend she began to question herself.

She knew what Jade was going through- she'd practically lived it.

Her eyes shifted toward the parking lot and immediately connected with Beck's.

"I'm sorry", he mouthed truly meaning it.

"I know", she mouthed back and walked in the opposite direction when she she felt him advance toward her.

...

**_Lemme just say thank you all for the reviews i squealed literally! I appreciated everyone :) seriously thank you 3 _**

**_Keep em comming,_**

**And please review and let me know what you like. ( The person who leaves the longest message gets a walk- on role on the next chap ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! But the winner of my mini contest last chapter was imafanpire. Such a sweet girl =) She appeared in this chapter as herself (Arden) Enjoy **

_" Hey Jade its Beck... your boyfriend. Remember me? Well, this is the third time I got your voice mail today so i'm assuming I have a lot of groveling to do. Okay, call me when you're ready", _Beck's velvety voice ended with a loud 'CLICK' over her the speaker phone of her cell phone resting snuggly on one of her bedroom throw pillows.

Jade was leaning against her vanity table in a comfy Ramones vintage tee, and red plaid boxers with her hair tousled into a messy bun piled on top of her head. It was one the many messages she'd gotten by the time she made it home, at first she tried to ignore them but he was persistent- and it was annoying.

But, it was also one of the things that made her love him.

"_Hey loser, call me when you get this", _her eccentric older cousin from Columbia's voice filled the room before ending. "_ There's a concert next week, bring that sexy boyfriend of yours too", _she playfully concluded before she hung up.

Jade started to walk toward her phone but stopped midway when she heard a familiar fluttery voice enter through the speaker. She instinctively turned around and sighed picking up the frame photograph of her and Beck.

Their bodies were pressed together and his lips were colliding against her cheek, causing a rare but genuine smile to spread across her usually bored demeanor.

She sighed falling stomach first onto her violet duvet bedspread inhaling the material absently while reluctant tears fell down her cheeks against her will. Once they started they turned into a waterfall, damping all the sheets around her face.

This was all too much, she didn't know how to feel anymore. On one hand she just wanted to forgive Beck, but another nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach kept telling her that it would be easier said than done.

"Knock, knock", a voice appeared racking their knuckles against Jade's open door.

Jade propped herself up on her elbows sniffing, and cleared her voice before responding in a cold tone. " Go away".

The door creaked open anyway revealing a slender brunette that looked sun-kissed and preppy. She was sporting a salmon polo, and white loafers.

Jade quickly wiped the last of her tears away with her wrist before focusing on her stony glare on her mother.

"Well hello to you too, Jadelyn", her mother's voice floated through the door ignoring her daughters bitting tone. Over the years she'd learn to ignore her daughters sarcasm.

Jade rolled her eyes. " _Marrissa_", she called her mother by her first name, which she only did when she was angry or frustrated.

"Stop calling me that, i'm your mother", Marissa West sounded light-hearted as she openly perched her pilates toned body on the edge of her daughter's bed crossing her legs over each other.

"Stop calling me _that_, i'm your daughter", Jade retorted referring to her given name that her parents insisted on calling her- even though she told them she would only answer to _Jade_ not _Jadelyn._

_Jadelyn _sounded like a blond who painted her fingernails pink, and went out of brunch dates with her perfect other words, the complete opposite of Jade.

"Why do we- Mrs. West's words were cut off when she noticed the puffiness around her daughters eyes. They might have been more different than salt and pepper, but she sensed when something wasn't right.

"Honey, whoever he is... he isn't worth it", she wisely concluded.

Jade folded her arms over her chest. " Whose to say theres a _he _?" she squinted her eyes quizzically. She hated how her mother always assumed all her problems were boy related.

"No one cries about friends past 10", her mother remarked pointing to the digital clock hanging on her daughter's navy blue walls.

" You would know, right ?" she spoke smartly.

Mrs. West shrugged her shoulders and trailed her blue eyes to meet her daughter's hunter green eyes. " If you're referring to your father than yes. But i'm all cried out now, I couldn't if I wanted to".

"Gee, thanks for the advice mom. We must do this again sometime", she said sarcastically, and walked to open her door.

It wasn't a secret that they weren't close anymore. Jade remembered a time when they barely even spoke to each other. She was tired of her rebelling, and Jade was tired of her trying to make her into some bubble gum pop clone that she wasn't.

Mrs. West stood and smooth over an invisible wrinkle on her pants. " I'm not gonna to preach at you, I remember what it feels like being young and in whoever he is he must mean a lot, I can remember feeling the same way about your dad", she smiled reminiscent about the good times with her husband Jack- L.A's top plastic surgeon.

"But how you meet them determines how your relationship will be", she remarked on a sadder note. " Anyway", she shrugged standing in the door frame. "I'm here if you wanna talk Jadelyn. Get some sleep sweetie", she pecked her cheek before lifting her cell phone to her ear making her way down the grand staircase.

Jade closed the door behind her mother and pressed her back against it slowly sliding to the floor.

If it was true what her mother said- how you meet a guy determines how your relationship will be. Her and Beck were _screwed._

**_Sophmore Year, September 21st _**

_"_Pssss".

Jade ignored the whistle in her ear and continued to scroll down her sleek pear phone with her legs crossed over each other. She looked the very bit of a bad ass dressed in a purple plaid shirt she wore open revealing a black tank top, black leggings and tall combat boots that reach her calfs.

It was 2nd period in her _Impov _class, and she couldn't have been more bored out of her mind. She missed her prep school in New York, she missed the chilly weather and she missed her now ex-boyfriend.

"Pssss, you", the voice persisted.

Jade tore her eyes away from her ex-boyfriends SplashFace page to stare in the face of a pretty blonde across from her.

"Jade West, right?" she asked with a grin nodding her head up and down as to confirm for herself.

"Depends on whose asking", she responded snarkily.

" Arden", she grinned even wider holding her hand out for Jade to shake.

"Isn't that a guys name?"

Arden laughed unfazed. "West- isn't that a coast?" she stated in the same condescending tone.

Jade nodded in approval, whoever the girl was she'd earned her respect. She gave her the once over and approved of the pink highlights in her hair too. She reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"Freshmen?" she asked.

"Yup", the girl nodded and poked her black nail polished thumb out. " These are my friends", she gestured to the trio of girls sitting beside her who looked excited that Jade was even acknowledging them. Even though she was barely there freshmen year she'd already made a name for herself dating a popular senior before her depature.

"Cool", she

"Mr. Oliver", their teacher's voice flooded through the class sarcastically. " How nice of you to grace us with your presence", their teacher concluded sarcastically.

Once he entered the classroom half the girls head snapped up admiringly, and a few of the guys nodded greeting him casually.

Jade scoffed, from the way everyone was treating him like god's gift to earth he was on of the _IT _boys of the school. They were all the same, even back at her school in New York. Ignorant, obnoxious, and annoying.

She'd already decided she didn't like him.

He was _too _pretty. With his perfectly coiffed hair, and I-wake-up-in the morning- looking-like-this attitude.

"Who is _that _?" she asked with distaste evident in her voice.

Arden smiled dreamily and clasped her hands together as he advanced through the dozens of rows of seats.

"That's Beck Oliver, he's the hottest thing since... ever", she admitted airily.

Jade focused her hunter green eyes on him, she faintly remembered him from freshmen year. They had a class or two together but they never spoke. With their conflicting personalties they never really had the same group of friends.

He was good looking, she reasoned. _Really _good looking.

The male model wanna be was advancing closer to her looking bored and somber. He was sporting a gray cardigan, white V- neck and jeans with his leather messenger bang hanging casually on one shoulder while he gripped a Starbucks stirofoam cup. His usual fun, and light hearted face was taken over by a darker, gloomier one but no one seemed to mind.

Arden and her friends began to squeal the closer he got but Jade crossed her arms bemusedly.

Within seconds he was standing in front of her.

The whole class was silent as the teacher scribbled on the dry erase board.

"Can I help you?" she asked staring up at him.

"Yeah", he responded in monotone. " You're in my seat".

Jade crinkled her eyebrows, any traces of him being attractive evaporated at the mention of his attitude.

"I don't see your name", she responded coldly. " Go find yourself another one, thanks".

Arden gasped wide eyed, her blonde head darting between the two.

"Look", Beck sighed. "I don't want to be rude but this is my assigned seat-", he voiced reasonably.

"I. Don't. Care", Jade laughed amusedly. "Go find you another seat because i'm not moving, pretty boy".

He clenched his jaws in disbelief, what was this girl? and what was her damage? he wandered, already enraged. Not only was it raining outside, but he was late, and he'd finally come to the conclusion that he and his then girlfriend Cat would never work out.

"You don't have to be so rude", he retorted. " All you girls are the same", Beck said underhandedly.

Now Jade was enraged, it was the same thing her ex boyfriend had told her.

"Beck, Jade lower your voices we have work to do", their teacher's voice called from the board irately.

"I would", he remarked. " But she's in my seat". He knew he was being immature, but after the crappy week he'd been having he felt his seat was the least he could ask for.

"That's right Jade", Mr. Kane stated pointing across the room. " Your seat is over there", he pointed across the room.

Jade huffed snatching her book bag off the floor and quickly stood up causing Beck's piping hot coffee to sloshed in between them.

She screeched in anger and pain holding her now coffee drenched shirt from her body. " You stupid asshole!"

"I'm sorry-

"Sorry my ass!" she roared as everyone in class snapped around interestedly.

Beck was equally soaked and heaving with anger. Whoever this girl was, he decided almost immediately he didn't like her.

"Jade, watch your language!"

"You know what", Beck lifted his arms. " Fuck this", he remarked uncharacteristically swearing.

"Beck! You sit down right now", Mr. Kane huffed exhaustedly standing in between the two to intercept a brawl.

Beck kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, he wasn't backing down if she wouldn't.

"Its not my fault this jerk is acting like his girlfriend broke up with him or something", Jade exhaled hotly.

"She did", he remarked through clenched teeth. " What's your excuse for being a cold hearted bitc-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" their teacher huffed. "Both of you shut your mouth or so help me go you'll both be spending the rest of the year in detention".

Beck and Jade were silent, but kept their eyes frozen on to each other in a hardened glare.

"Screw you", she retorted.

" Yeah, I bet you would", Beck added finishing their argument causing a few snickers to irrupt through the class.

For a moment Jade was silent and fought the urge to smile at his last comment, whether she hated him or not she had to give him his props. Never had anyone gone back and forth with her like that, it was weird. But she liked it, _alot._

"That's it! Both of you- DETENTION now!", Mr. Kane demanded pointing them into the direction of the principal office.

Jade was halfway out the door when Arden caught up with her all giddily and excited.

"Jade West you are officially my hero", she gushed. " You two are going to be epic", she predicted.

Jade rolled her eyes playfully. Arden was adorable, but blind if she thought she would ever even consider Beck.

She shook her head. " See you tomorrow kid", Jade said before stalking after Beck.

The next twenty minutes they spent in the principal's office getting lectured, and scolded about their language in class before they were served with a hefty detention sentence of 3 weeks- starting today.

In the detention room thy were the only two there, with the exception of that weird kid Damien. Halfway in, their assigned teacher had dozed off into a deep slumber.

Beck stared straight ahead clenching his jaws. Never in all the time he'd been at Hollywood Art's had he been sentenced to detention. He couldn't wait to hear what his father had to say about yet another one of his indiscressions.

"Excuse me", Jade's hand shot up in the air like a bullet. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher looked quizzically at Jade over the crisp pages of an Oprah magazine. " Be back in 5", she scolded before flipping another clean page.

Jade stood grabbing her checkered book-bag off the floor. " Where is it?"

"Beck, show her will you?"

Beck huffed rising to his feet leading the way to the bathroom.

"Its out of service-sucks for you", he responded reading the sign. " You can find your way back", he called over his shoulder walking toward the boys bathroom to clean up the mess off his shirt.

Jade clenched her jaws and frowned down at the stickiness creeping up her stomach. She huffed following him inside the boy's bathroom.

Beck was busily running a paper towel under cold water and furiously wiping it against his t-shirt, he didn't notice Jade enter until the door slammed behind her.

Their eyes connected for the first time that day as they absently stared at each other through the mirror.

"See something you like?" she retorted dropping her bag down on the tiled floors before moving to the empty sink next to him.

_Yeah,_ he thought. But responded cheekily with a simple, " This is the boy's bathroom?"

"No kidding", Jade rolled her eyes and lifted the sticky hem of her tank top pulling it up to her rib cage while she began to scrub at the stubborn stain. Her heart beat was racing and her fingers were shaking just standing next to him. She didn't know what it was about this Beck guy, but he seemed to have matched her. Never had someone put her in her place, not even her mother could do that. But he called her out on her bullshit, and no one had dared tried to do that before.

Beck's brown eyes trailed over to her flat stomach and he felt himself clear his throat. " I really am sorry about your shirt".

Jade looked at his reflection in the mirror and shrugged. " I hated this shirt anyone", she joked waving her hand dismisively.

He grinned still wiping his shirt. " I'm usually not this moody, I've just been having a bad year", Beck admitted somberly and ruffled the back of his head still watching her through the mirror.

"You have no idea", she breathed truthly. So far this year hadn't been her best either.

An awkward silence sliced in between them while they scrubbed their shirts before Beck decided to speak again.

"I'm a good guy I swear", he said light-heartedly and flashed his winning smile.

Jade nodded simply still dabbing at her shirt.

When she didn't follow up with a response he decided to speak for her.

"Aren't you going to say 'yeah, i'm a good girl too' ", he joked watching her response.

Jade smirked turning away from the sink to face him. " No, i'm not really a good girl. Never have been, and I don't plan an ever being one".

"Beck Oliver", he extended his hand in a truce finding the same girl he swore he hated extremely fascinating.

She watched his perfectly tan hand for a moment before reaching to to shake it. " Jade West", she responded fighting the urge to to lean forward and kiss those perfectly pillow soft lips and throw him against the bathroom wall and violate him.

Halfway through her fantasy she felt him angrily brush his lips against hers causing her back to press against the porcelain of the sink.

Once their lips touched sharp electricity moved through her veins and she felt her lips crushing against his harder to match his pace. When he slid his tongue in her mouth she pulled back breathing heavily now propped up on the bathroom sink with her legs dangling.

"Who said you could kiss me?" she snapped angrily, she wanted to be the one that initiated the kiss.

"Me", he whispered gruffly against her neck before moving back to capture his lips.

They were halfway through the heated kiss when she tore herself away again feeling her lips tingle from the absence of Beck's mouth.

"But-I hate you", she argued.

"I hate you more", he smirked.

Jade grinned pleased with his answer and rammed her lips into his draping her arms lazily across his shoulders and pulling on the back of his perfect hair to deepen the kiss, not even attempting to come up for air.

And that's what happened when a tornado met a volcano.

...

Jade sighed sliding underneath the cool sheets up her bed, her hand absently trailed to her bottom lip in remembrance of her first kiss with Beck. The same kiss that had instantly made her fall in head over heels in love with him. She went into the relationship kicking and screaming, but he'd gotten her. Beckett Oliver had single handedly tamed the lion with a gentle touch.

_Thanks a lot mom_, she thought angrily punching her pillow. Now every time she thought about Beck she think about Cat _and _how screwed up their relationship was from the beginning. Jade turned on her side and sniffed when she felt hot tears sneak their way down her cheeks, she couldn't believe how alone she felt.

As if on cue her cell phone lighted up against the darkness of her room with an illuminating blue light.

Jade wiped the side of her face and lifted her phone to her face.

'Cat' it read.

She stared at the screen contemplating on whether or not to answer. Before she had time to come up with an answer the call had been missed and a new voice mail appeared.

" _Jade... please don't be mad at me_, I promise I never meant to hurt you. Please pick up the phone and talk to me?" Cat sounded like an innocent little girl trying to apologize to her parents for spilling grape juice on white carpet.

She was propped up in bed with her head planted at the edge of her bed.

"Alright", Cat heaved in a shaky breath of air. " Call me if you can, Bye-bye", she concluded before ending the call and tossing across her pillow.

Her velvety red hair was pooled across her pillows and her legs were curled into the fetal position. Just when she was about to reach over to her night stand and flick the light off she heard a familiar ding from her sleek Pear lap top.

She rose out of bed in an over-sized Hollywood Art's hoodie that fit her like a night gown, and plopped down into her wheelie computer chair before accepting the webcam convo with 'B_Ollie' A.K.A Beck.

Her sleek computer screen was pitch black until rumbling appeared followed by the clear screen of Beck. He was squinting at the screen and clicking a button dressed for sleep in a white tank top and gray sweats.

"Cat, you there?" he asked adjusting the sleek black reading glasses he only wore at night. Although agrueably everyone loved him with them because he looked like a nerd- a sexy nerd.

Cat yawned lifting her arms and smiled weakly, waving her hands. " Hiya, Beck".

"Guess I really screwed up, huh?" he asked sliding off the glass and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Cat was silent. " Hey, I just had pasta for dinner. It was delicious", she beamed in her girly voice followed by a giggle.

Beck smiled, thankful that she'd changed the conversation. He squinted noticing what she was wearing.

"Hey", he teased. " Is that my shirt?"

Cat looked down at the cotton t-shirt and smiled only deepening her dimples. "Yeah now that I think about it, it is. Want it back?"

"Nah", Beck smiled. " Its all yours".

"I don't even remember how I got this", she pinched at the draw string then smiled. "Oh well".

...

**_Flashback, Freshmen Year _**

Cat and Beck were sprawled across her bed Thursday night with her leg lazily slung across his stomach. They were both of their sides with their hands cupped underneath their cheeks while they watched each other in comfortable silence.

"I have a confession", he broke the silence batting his long black eyelashes at her.

"Confess", she proclaimed with a half smile while her eyelids felt heavier and heavier.

"I'm a sucker for girls with dimples", he admitted honestly.

Cat giggled planting her hand on his face and pushing it away. " Liar", she teased revealing perfectly proportioned dimples on each side of her cheeks.

"Seriously", Beck argued. " I love how they appear when you talk, or when you laugh. Its just-

"They're birth defects", she laughed. " They're nothing special Becky".

Beck sat up. " They're special to me".

"You're special to me", Cat grinned and closed her eyes waiting for her boyfriend to fill in the gap and press his lips to hers.

Beck smirked at her puckered lips and gently nibbled on her bottom lip tilting her head forward to lengthen it.

Cat sighed comfortably resting her head on the cotton of his navy H.A. hoodie.

"Hey what time is it?" he asked absently tracing out the outline of her tiny palm.

"Almost 9", she yawned.

"Crap", Beck belted upward and scrambled to the floor looking for his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked worriedly while she crawled on her knees to the edge of her bed to watch him move frantically.

"Nothing", he wiggled into his right boot. " Curfew in 30 minutes, I have to hurry back or i'm back grounded". Beck hated having a curfew and before Cat he barely paid attention to what time his parents told him to be home. But missing curfew caused groundings, and groundings meant he couldn't see his girlfriend.

"Aww", Cat pouted disappointed while he slid into his left shoe. " I wish you could spend the night".

"Your parents would kill me", he smiled walking toward her. " Then they'd bring me back to life and have my parents crucify me".

Cat frowned causing a worry line to appear on her forehead. " Beck don't talk like that... it scares me", she spoke somberly.

"Aww", Beck nudged her chin up. " Sorry babe, I keep forgetting i'm not funny".

Cat smiled a little and pressed her forehead against his.

"Night", he pecked her forehead backing away toward the door but she held his hand firmly.

"I'll miss you too much", she grinned.

"Here", Beck smiled lifting the sweatshirt over his shoulders and tossing it toward Cat who willingly caught it.

"Sleep with me", he winked before disapearing.

Cat smiled shaking her hand and pressed her nose to the soft material and inhaled the familiar crisp smell.

...

Cat yawned. " It's getting late, see you in school", she smiled waving her hand and was about to click the end button until Beck's voice interrupted her.

" Sweet Dreams, hope you sleep well with me tonight", he joked pointing to her sweatshirt before signing off.

**_I tried to make this nice and long. Tell me what yu liked, or hated all reviews are loved here ! Love yu all and thanks soo much for reading._**

**_xoxo, Justifye_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love you all.**

Tori Vega lifted her printed shoulder bag on her slender shoulder blades the next morning walking in step with her boyfriend Andre around the freshly manicured quad of Hollywood Arts. She was dressed for the warm L.A. weather in a peach ruffled top, light wash blue jean cut off shorts and brown leather thong sandals.

"I don't know I was thinking if I edit the bridge of the song I could even out the track", Andre spoke passionately with hand gestures that went unnoticed by his preoccupied girlfriend.

"Tori", he squeezed her hand playfully. "Earth to Tori".

"Huh?" Tori asked flicking her eyes away from the quad where she was searching madly for her best-friend.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" Andre squinted his dark brown eyes at her. Every since the other day she seemed vacant and preoccupied.

"Sorry, not even a little", Tori grinned sheepishly and grabbed his elbows planting a gentle kiss on his full lips. It was never her intention to purposely ignore her boyfriend but she had too much on her plate. Like the fact that her two best friends i.e. Cat and Beck had a _whole _relationship together and didn't even think to tell her. Usually she and Jade were never on the same page but for once she understood what it felt like to be left out of the loop.

"What were you thinking about?" Andre asked leaning forward to pull a single strand of her honey brown hair behind her ear.

"Honestly", Tori spoke dropping her arms from his hand causing the strap of her shoulder bag to fall to her arm. " The fact that Beck and Cat were a couple _and _the fact that you didn't even mention it to me once".

Andre laughed tucking his arms underneath each other eying her for conformation. "Seriously?"

"Well Yeah".

"Okay", he pursed his lips. " I wasn't concerned with the phenomenon that is 'Bat' or 'Bade' because all I care about is 'Tandre' ", he shrugged with a playful grin.

Tori laughed flicking her long hair off her shoulders and furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows. " Did you really just make up all those couple names? What the heck is a Bat-

"Beck and Cat".

"So Bade would be Beck and Jade...", she nodded slowly understanding and giggled. " Clever".

"I know- so what are we doing this weekend?" Andre asked hopefully, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans leaning in on the balls of his shoes.

"Movies-Cat!".

"You wanna go see Cats?"

"No, Cat", Tori pointed behind Andre's shoulder excitedly. " See you later, i'll text you okay?" Tori asked planting a quick kiss on his lips before sprinting away to catch up with her best friend.

Andre kicked the grass around his feet and sighed. " Right".

...

Cat looked over her shoulder cautiously and silently hissed when she confirmed that the crazy 100 pound brunette running after her was in fact Tori Vega- her best friend of all people she was desperately trying to avoid.

It wasn't that she was avoiding her, she just didn't want to talk to her at the moment because she knew the exact question should would be drilling her way.

She discreetly sped-walked making an even bigger gap between her and Tori.

"Cat!", Tori yelled light heartedly fanning her hands. " Wait up- I have on flip flops you know!"

Tori stopped on squinted her eyes reconsidering whether or not the petite red head was really Cat after all.

"Valentine!", She screamed matter of factly, and smirked when Cat instinctively turned around at the mention of her last name.

As if on cue Cat bolted through the quad looking like a red blur of cuteness while Tori high tailed it behind her chasing her all the way inside the school with her flip flops smacking the tiled floors sounding like gunshots.

" Leave me alone Tori!", Cat yelled over her shoulder making a B-line in the crowded hallway and slid it to Romm 101, the room that always seemed to be empty in the morinings.

Tori exhaled out of breath and looked left and right until she saw Cat slide inside one of the classrooms of the first floor.

"Caterina Summer Valentine open this door right this instant", Tori repeatedly tapped on the glossy wood door sounding like an authoritive parent trying to discipline an unruly teen.

"No", Cat spoke with her back pressed against the door of the empty art classroom. " Never".

Cat smiled casually whistling and giggled when she saw a water colored painting of a pink Panda on one of the bulletin boards.

"Oh my gosh, no way", she grinned wide eyed pulling herself away from the door to inspect the artwork.

"Open up, I mean it!", Tori twisted the doorknob agitatedly and lifted her eyebrows in shock when it actually clicked open.

Cat turned around surprised and held her chest. " How did you get in here, are you a witch?"

Tori rolled her eyes and motioned toward the door. " You left it unlocked- and don't you dare try to escape out of that window", she pointed noticing Cat subtly maneuver toward the window. Since they were on the first floor the drop from the window would be more like a doorway.

Cat faked a right purposely making Tori follow her and went flying toward the door, her hand was just gripping the door when Tori spoke again trying to catch her breath.

"It doesn't matter if you walk out of here, I'm still going to find you and I won't stop because i'm your best friend and I know you're running from something- I'll drag you if I have to", Tori shrugged innocently.

Cat sighed pressing her back against the door. It was true, Tori _would _drag her. She'd done the same thing last semester when Cat was trying to avoid her after Tori had unwittingly kissed her boyfriend. Tori literally dragged her by the foot through the hallways just to get her to speak to her.

"Fine", Cat heaved closing her eyes.

"Why did you have me chase you for five minutes?" Tori asked walking closer so thats she and Cat were facing each other.

"To avoid _that_", Cat frowned pointing toward Tori's face. " Its written all over your face- you're looking at me different".

"Oh don't be ridiculous , I you're the same Cat to me", Tori disagreed pulling her petite friend into a warm arm hug before pulling away.

Cat sniffed smiling and wiped away at the tears dotting the corner of her eyes. " But...", she added waiting for Tori to complete the sentence.

"But I can't believe you never told me you and Beck were a couple".

Cat shrugged her dainty shoulders to her ears. " It wasn't a secret Tori".

Tori chewed on her bottom lip considering what to say next. " But you tell me everything... why didn't you tell me about Beck? or why didn't you-

"Because I don't think about it", Cat answered batting her nutella brown eyes down at her flats." Sometimes... it hurts too much".

Tori nodded understandingly and squeezed Cat's shoulder in support. " I'm here".

Cat wiped away warm tears with the back of her wrist and exhaled shakily. "I don't like Beck in that way anymore. I'm happy for him and Jade but when I think back to freshmen year.."She smiled brightly as if nothing had happened. " And then I think of the people we are now and everything worked out for the best".

Tori arched her eyebrows confused at the total 360 her friend had just performed, she'd gone from tears to excitement within two seconds. She shrugged it off, it was the way Cat dealt with her emotions and she couldn't judge her for that.

"Actually I can go for a smoothie right now", Cat beamed twisting the doorknob.

"One more question", Tori smirked leaning her hip to the side and cupped her hands to her mouth to whisper in Cat's ear.

"How was _it_... with Beck I mean?"

...

"Later", Jade called slamming the door to her parents car and turned in unison hearing the familiar jingle of car keys. Across the parking lot Beck had just slid out of his car when he noticed her.

A part of her wanted to pretend to not notice him and make a run for it in the opposite direction but for some reason her feet moved until she was standing in front of Beck.

"Hey", she spoke bitting her bottom lip uncomfortably.

"Hey", Beck lifted himself from his car with his elbows. " Did you get my messages?"

Jade nodded and heightened her black shoulder bag on her shoulder. " All 42 of them", she spoke with a hint of amusement.

He furrowed his eyebrows studying her face, he couldn't decide whether she was still pissed or just felt like teasing him. From the looks of it, she'd opted for both.

"I'm sorry Jade".

"For what?" Jade crossed her arms over her chest trying to look as hard, and stony as she wanted to feel. But deep down inside she felt like mush, just one look at Beck and his perfectly innocent eyes, and ridiculously long black eyelashes wanted her to drop the facade and wrap him up in her arms.

"For everything. For making you feel like I wasn't as invested in this relationship as you are. For being stupid, idiotic, dense, immature. I don't deserve yo-

Beck's rant was quickly interrupted when Jade grabbed him by the collar of hi gray shirt and passionately kissed them as if they were the only people left. She gently sucked on his bottom lip and grabbed at the hair on the back of his neck to lengthen the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Beck's hair was frazzled and he was wearing a sloppy grin.

"So... does this mean you love me again?" He asked out of breath with a playful look moving across his face.

Jade smirked absently brushing his hair back in place with her fingertips. "I never stopped", she concluded before leaning forward on his chest to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth.

"Awwww", a familiar raspy voice appeared behind them.

The couple turned in the direction of the voice and wasn't surprised to see Catherine Sanchez in the flesh, backed up by her airhead minions she called friends.

"Catty", Jade addressed her frenemie ignoring the carbon copies behind her. A lot of girls felt insecure around her, and always called her slutty because every guy at H.A. wanted her. But, in a weird way Jade sort of respected her for that. Catty had flocks of friends, but unlike most girls she didn't need them to back her up. She stood up tall, and confident on her own Jimmy Choo's and that was something to commend her for.

Beck simply saluted and dropped his arm to Jade's waist instinctively pulling her frame closer to his the way he did whenever Jade branched off into side conversations.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, new boob job?"

Sanchez smiled and adjusted her strapless top. " Bite me", she spoke unfaded and focused her eyes on Beck. " Hey, B".

"Sanchez", Beck returned politely.

"Good to see you two together", Catty pointed her French-manicured nail at the two. " For a second I thought you two were done with all those Cat rumors rolling around".

Jade perked up. " What rumors?" As far as she was concerned there were no rumors, just the fact that Cat and Beck neglected to tell her that they used to have a _thing._ Now there were rumors? She didn't even know the whole school knew about all the drama brewing.

"You haven't heard?" the blonde girl beside Catty asked knowingly and smacked her gum.

Catty flipped her jet black hair off her perfectly tanned shoulder. " Just pitter patter a little birdie told me", she gave a sugary syrup grin that didn't meet her eyes.

"How's this for a birdie?" Jade asked sarcastically and lifted her middle finger toward the trio.

The red head on the other side of Sanchez gasped.

"Okay", Beck tried to hide the laughter bubbling in his chest and anchored Jade's middle finger down and interlaced his hands into hers. " That's enough".

Catty smiled unplaced, she'd gotten used to Jade's crudeness and appreciated it. It was definitely a step up from Cat who couldn't even harm a fly. Playing mind games with Jade was fun because in a lot of ways she reminded her of herself, they probably would've been good friends if she weren't Beck's girlfriend.

"So, see you at my party Friday?" she asked reaching inside her bag and pulling out a band flier, it was a step up from the shrilly pink confection with hello kitty, and glitter sprinkled all over it like the ones she passed out last year.

Jade plucked the invite. " Pixie Sticks are going to be there? Who'd you have to sleep with" she asked impressed over reading the flier.

"Nobody, my brother's a drummer for the band. See you guys there", Catty winked before strutting off with her minions trailing behind her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Jade grinned sarcastically and wiggled her fingers.

Beck laughed plucking the invitation. " If you hate her so much why are you going to her party?"

"Who said I hated her?" Jade smirked as they fell into step advancing toward the school.

Beck gave her a 'i-dont-believe-you' look and squeezed her palm playfully.

"Okay I hate her, but I love Pixie Sticks and lets face it that girl knows how to party. And we could use a party".

Beck nodded in agreement and pressed his lips to her neck while they fell into step. " So party we shall".

...

_**FLASHBACK, **_

**FRESHMEN YEAR FEBRUARY 1**

_"So then I was like mom, chill out",_ Catherine Sanchez spoke fast with jerky hand-gestures that went unnoticed with the pulsating beat blasting the party.

"Uh-huh", Beck tried to sound interested and ran a hand through his raven tresses distractedly and pressed the the red plastic cup to his mouth swallowing the bitter tasting Budweiser. It'd been exactly 2 hours since him and his girlfriend Cat called it quits.

The day had started off innocently enough, it was a blazing Saturday and they had spent majority of the day together. Toward the afternoon they were lazily sprawled across the beach while her 3 year old brother frolicked in the water with Andre's little cousin until Cat's parents came and took the kids to some play-date.

Andre and the girl he was dating at the moment had decided to walk along the beach to give Beck and Cat some alone time.

"I wish we could just lay here", Cat breathed in the salty air and sighed contently with her head rested on Beck's chest. They were both lying flat on their backs in swim attire enjoying the warm breeze.

"We could, but Sanchez's party is like in an hour", Beck squinted pulling his cellphone into view.

"We don't have to go", Cat whined draping an arm around his washboard abs innocently.

"We already told her we were going", Beck spoke sitting upward. " Matter of fact we should get ready to leave so we can make it on time".

Cat stood wiping the sand off her bikini bottom and clenched her hair until the tiny droplets of water fell to the sand while she busily packed her beach tote.

"You're mad", Beck spoke noticing her change in demeanor while he slipped a tank top over his head.

Cat stopped trying to stuff the fluffy beach towel into her bag and snapped around to face Beck. " No i'm not _mad _i'm _upset_ that you would pick a party over us", she spoke shimming into her cover up before throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"What?" Beck flailed his arms. " How am I picking a party over us? I've spent every waking hour with you since September. I want to go to one party-_one p_arty of the whole year and I don't care about us anymore? You're crazy", Beck shook his head utterly confused at her sudden mood swings.

"_Don't _call me that", she sniffed at the 'crazy' jab. She'd been called it several times before but never from Beck.

Beck lowered his head realizing what he'd said and reached out for her but she shrugged away from his grasp.

"Screw you Beckett", Cat yelled only causing deeper dimples to appear on each side of her cheeks.

Andre and his girlfriend had just walked out giggling, oblivious to the altercation. " Hey guys-

"I said I was sorry!" Beck pleaded.

Andre widened his eyes. " oh... kay, we're gonna just... yeah", he joked grabbing his girlfriends hand and stalking away.

"I'm not mad about the party, i'm upset that your rushing to go to Sanchez's party".

"But she invited both of us-

"No she invited you, you invited me", Cat contradicted and shrugged her shoulders. " Because she wants you for herself. I don't even care, just go to the party".

Beck lifted his shoulders defeated and sighed. " What the hell do you want me to do? ".

Cat crossed her arms over her chest. " I want you to go".

"Are you coming?" Beck asked once he started wandering toward the parking lot.

"No", she answered simply. " We're done"

- Which was why he was currently getting toasted and listening to Catherine Sanchez blab on about nothing of importance. Cat _was _crazy if she thought Catherine had a crush on him. That was crazy, they'd been friends since they were little.

"Beck...", Sanchez flirted placing her palm on the center of his shirt. " Its getting loud in here, wanna go somewhere quiet?" she batted her eyes innocently.

Beck limply removed her hand from his shirt suddenly aware of how drunk she was to be actually flirting with him.

"Cat you-

"Catherine", she quickly interjected.

"Sanchez you're drunk", Beck told her lifting himself away from the wall feeling himself teeter a little bit.

"No i'm not", she disagreed with a grin wrapping her arms around his waist. " Do you want me to be?"

Beck squinted his eyes feeling woozy and untangled himself from her grasp. "I'm with Cat", he shook his head confusedly while stumbling through the spacious home filled with drunken teenagers and bad intentions.

" Not anymore,", Sanchez called after him.

After stumbling up the steps Beck bumped into Robbie who was nursing a drunken brunette on his shoulder.

"Lucky night?" Beck asked his friend.

"This is some jock's girlfriend, he told me to drive her home seeing as though i'm the only sober one here. So, yeah not so lucky for me", Robbie spoke adjusting the girl's limp body over his shoulders.

"Too bad", Beck mused absently.

"So what's up with you and Cat?"

"She told you?" Beck wandered if the whole world knew he was a free agent. Because, for some strange reason girls everywhere throwing themselves at him. Earlier when he first walked in one girl literally jumped into his arms trying to kiss him.

"Everybody's talking about it", Robbie grunted lifting the girl up. " What'd you do?"

" Nothing", Beck spoke exasperatedly. " She thinks Sanchez likes me".

Robbie looked at Beck as if he was stupid. " Is the sky blue?"

"Yeah".

"Is Dan Schneider a genius?"

"Yeah- what's with the questions?"

"Trying to make sure you still have common sense. Of course Catherine likes you, and so does every other girl at H.A.", Robbie spoke matter of factly.

Beck frowned realization hitting him like a cold bucket of ice water. " Am I that big of a idiot?"

Robbie nodded. " You're pretty you can get away with it", he simply stated before descending down the steps with the scantily clad jock's girlfriend.

Beck continued for the bathroom and angrily wiggled the knob when it didn't automatically pop open.

"Occupied!", a familiar voice shouted.

"I need to pee!", Beck yelled pressing his forehead against the paint continuously banging on the door. When it didn't open he used his car skills and successfully jimmied the door assuming it was just some ditsy chick applying her makeup in the mirror. He knew it was wrong, but he really had to go and the bathroom on the first floor was currently occupied by an x-rated couple.

When the door finally budged open he was surprised to see Cat sitting on the toilet lid unrolling tissue as she cried.

"Cat?"

Cat looked up surprised and quickly wiped her face. " What?" she asked coldly.

Beck closed the door behind him shutting the party noise to a minimum while he inched closer toward her. " What's wrong? What are you doing here?" He asked taking the tissue out of her hand and knelt down in front of her to wipe her mascara streaked face.

"Breathe", he instructed her, already knowing how her panic attacks could be.

Cat inhaled and exhaled while Beck dabbed away at her face as if nothing happened.

"I'm still mad at you", She complained flicking his hand away from her.

"Okay", Beck spoke reasonably. " Just let me take care of you", he held the tissue waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he continued to dab away her on flow of tears.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously this time.

Cat hiccuped her chest shaking in and out. " I came with...", she hiccuped. " Brandy... she chose this outfit out do you like it?"

Beck looked down at her barely there mini- dress. He preferred her in jean and a t-shirt but couldn't deny that she did look amazing. " I love anything you wear".

"I came", Cat sniffed. " To make you jealous, I flirted with a bunch of guys because Brandy said it would make me feel better. It did for awhile, but when they looked at me like a piece of meat I felt yucky and i'm a little bit drunk", she admitted resting her head on his chest.

Beck stroked her hair and clenched his jaws wandering if he could find, and kick every guy's ass that tried to take advantage of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry", She whimpered into his chest damping the material around her face.

"Don't apologize, i'm the jerk here. _I'm _sorry for not believing you about Sanchez, I think she does actually like me", Beck spoke.

Cat pulled her head away from his chest and arched her eyebrows. " No kidding ", she spoke sarcastically.

"I know", Beck smiled sheepishly. " And I know how you feel, because if I had seen those guys with you earlier I would've been ready to kill myself".

Cat smiled and buried her head in his chest again. " Good".

"Good, because I have no intentions of ever letting you go", Beck spoke into her strawberry scented hair.

Cat leaned into his face and gently kissed him bringing her hands to his face. " Neither do I".

...

**Present **

"I hope to see you there", Catherine Sanchez smiled after handing Cat and Tori the fliers for her party and stalking around the quad with her minions in tow.

"That girl", Tori shook her head.

" Trust me", Cat smiled while they continued on their stride. " I know, she was the kid in kindergarten that cut off the Barbie doll's head".

Tori laughed snaking her arm around her petite's friends shoulder. " Are you serious?" she beamed.

When Cat didn't respond she stood confused and followed her friend's gaze. Barely 10 feet away from them Beck and Jade were strutting around hand in hand like the golden couple they were.

"They look happy", Cat concluded.

Tori was silent and squeezed Cat's shoulder supportively. " You will be too".

" Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Will it always hurt this much every time I see them?"

Tori bit her bottom lip at the innocence in her best friend's eyes. Having her heartbroken several times she already knew it would hurt, worser than anything she had ever felt before but she couldn't tell Cat that. Not now, anyway.

"Let's go get some smoothies", She smiled bravely for Cat.

**_sorry if this chapter was too long! Tell me what you liked, or hated or what was your favorite part. Anything! Criticism is good. Please comment, review =) It makes me happy _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Freshman Year **

Beck Oliver was sprawled across his four poster bed with one hand propped underneath his head and the other lazily sprawled across his bare stomach. He was listening to his parents argue, about him apparently.

"If I had my way Beckett would be in prep school right now!", he heard his father barked gruffily.

"He's a free spirit we cant force him to do something he doesnt want to!", Mrs. Oliver's voice argued followed by the sound of footsteps.

Beck rolled his eyes annoyedly and pressed the volume button higher on his pearpod to drown out the rest of the murmurs. His parents just didnt get him, his hair, friends, or school choices.

In the midst of his parents pissing him off he felt a stroke of genius and began writing down lyrics for the showcase Hollywood Arts was having. He was so into jotting the song down before it slipped his mind he barely noticed his girlfriend tapping against his bay window.

Beck hesitantly looked up from his notebook in search of the annoying pitter patter and smiled standing up when he realized it was Cat. He walked over and unlocked the window to allow the purple hooded figure to climb through.

"Hey babe", he spoke tiredly leaning foward to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead before ploping on the foot of his bed. He'd gotten used to her eccentric behavior and impromptu sleepover during the week, mostly wensdays when her parents worked all night.

Cat dropped her ladybug shaped backpack on the floor near Beck's hamper and clapped her hands together like an excited child before sitting next to her boyfriend.

Beck had his head stuffed underneath his notebook while he scribbled down the last few lyrics with his eyebrows creased in deep thought.

Cat watched him quietly before gently placing his chin on his smooth shoulder and wrapped her arms around his toned stomach trailing butterfly kisses over his broad shoulders. " Did I do something?" she asked in a small voice, her warm breath tickling his tan flesh.

Beck stopped scribbling and smiled turning to face her. " What? No, why?" he asked turning to face her attentively rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"You seem upset", she pouted batting her chocolate doe eyes at him.

"My parents", Beck spoke truthfully feeling his body tense with annoyance all over again. " They don't... get me".

"I think you're better than red velvet cake", Cat smiled in understanding and leaned foward to kiss him sweetly on the mouth, and giggled pulling away. " You taste better than red velvet cake too".

Beck smirked considering the fact that anything red velvet was her favorite food was a big deal on her part.

" I think you're perfect", Beck kissed the side of her jaw and sighed when she rested her head on his shoulder and played with the watch on his wrist. They were sitting in comfortable silence before Cat bolted upward.

" I have a suprise Becky!" she whispered cupping her mouth.

Beck smiled running his hand through his dark hair instantly melting into a better mood. " Cool", he squinted his eyes. " But what are you hiding underneath that hood?"

"Thats the secret!", she beamed pushing the hood away from her head revealing firey red locks that replaced her previous dark coffee hair. " Do you love it! its the color of red velvet cupcakes".

Beck sat stunned for a minute not sure how to process the situation, most girls in their grade got blonde highlights but here his girlfriend was cupcake red.

Cat frowned sensing his disaproval and sniffed . " You hate it".

Beck stood and smiled. "No... I love it", he decided. Red _was _ his favorite color after all.

"Red's my favorite color anyway", he offered supportively pressing his lips to hers savoring her sweet honeysuckle breath.

Cat smiled into the kiss before pulling away. " So you like it?"

"Love it", Beck confirmed absently playing with the tips of her hair.

"Good", Cat yawned walking past him to lie underneath Beck's cool satin sheets.

Beck smiled and moved to the spot where Cat had patted for him to lie. Although they never went further than a few stolen kissen during cuddling, having Cat in his bed always calmed him.

He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his front while he closed his eyes comfortably.

"Beck?"

"Hmm?" he asked lazily planting a kiss on the nape of her neck.

" Do you love me?"

Beck smiled and gripped her tighter. " What do you think?"

**Present **

"What do you think?" Cat Valentine asked holding the sequinced mini dress to her frame for the millonth time that day.

Tori sighed smushing her glossy lips together before closing her compact. " You look fine, so did the rest of those dresses".

Cat sighed slumping her shoulders and spinning around in the body lenght mirror. " I just dont know what to wear to party where the host hates me?" she asked reffering to Catty.

"This", Tori beamed pulling out a body hugging black dress that barely reached mid thighs.

Cat hesitantly took the dress .

"Now every girl will hate you at the party, including me", Tori beamed playfully.

Cat's face turned grim and her brown eyes looked saddened. " Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing", Tori smiled. " Bad joke, go put on the dress! Andre should be on his way now".

"Ohh emm jesus, you guys are here!" Catty's shrill voice beamed as she reached foward and pulled both Jade and Beck inside her suprisingly epic party. Majority of the guest were already there, the local band Pixie Stix were just setting up and the moment they stepped into the kitchen two red plastic cups were passed to them.

"Nice party", Beck offered politely before taking a gulp of the cool alcohol and winced at the burn.

Jade did the same but seemed immuned to the sting.

"Its ok", she shrugged masking her excitement when she noticed the lead singer of the band reach over her to grab a cup.

"Catty!" a familar looking blond clicked toward the trio anxiously.

"What?"

"Someone totes threw up in your parents bedroom", the blonde spoke trying to mask the giggle bubbling in her chest.

"Ugh!", Catty sreeched before belting upstairs. " Some people really need to learn self control".

Jade laughed along and turned recognizing the blond.

"Arden?"

Arden looked suprised nad enveloped the girl into a tight squeeze and waved toward Beck.

"This is strictly a junior senior party", Jade teased.

Arden grinned. " Well when you're friends with Jade West and Beck Oliver you get certain perks", the sophmore winked knowingly.

"... and one of those is getting to see Dean?" Beck joked noticing the girl not so subtly eye one of his friends.

Arden blushed and hooked her hair behind her ear. " I dont know what you're talking about", she giggled nervously before brushing past the couple.

" Are you glad I dragged you here?" Jade asked plucking the cup out of Beck's hand and stole a kiss before he had a chance to speak. At first he flinched but eased right into it and grabbed ahold of her waist deepening the kiss.

Jade blushed pulling away as she usually did when things were heating up between them. They'd finally got back on good terms and she wanted them to keep it that way. Beck had eased her worries by staying by her side 24/7. He hadnt even been opposed to the idea of sitting by themselves for two days.

She was subconciously keeping him away from Cat and it was working.

"Can I have another?" Beck playfully puckered his lips.

"No", Jade giggled. " You know how I feel about public displays of affection", she motioned toward the various party goers comming and going to refill their cups.

"Fine", Beck agreed and pointed to his cheek.

Jade sighed pretending to be annoyed and leaned foward to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and pressed his lips against hers.

" Was that so hard-

" Tori! Andre!.. Cat", Catty screeched less enthusiastically causing everyone to turn.

"And Robbie", Robbie introduced himself holding Rex high on his right arm.

"Right", Catty rolled her eyes. " Whatever".

"Cat...", her nemesis cleared her throat stunned. " You look...

"Hot", an unfamilar voice appeared and the group turned toward the tall, handsome figure wearing a Pixie tee.

Cat blushed and absently tugged at the short hem of the tight dress Tori had talked her into. She'd been right, every single girl at the party was throwing her envious glares and the guys were flashing lustful glances.

Catty rolled her eyes annoyedly. " Excuse my dear brother Jason".

" See you around", Cat spoke friendly oblivious to his flirting.

Jason smirked thorougly impressed. She was the hottest girl at the party hands down.

" I certainly hope so. Save me a dance", he winked before disapearing into the crowd with his sister behind him.

"Cat", Andre nudged her playfuly. " That guy was totally macking on you".

"Is that bad?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Not at all", Tori encouraged. " You should get his number". Every since Cat had told her about Beck she'd been trying to play matchmaker for her bestfriend to ease the blow.

So far so good, she decided.

"Hey guys", Beck's voice yelled over the noise. He was sporting a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tattered jeans looking very much like the H .A. poster boy as he went down the line hugging everybody and stopped at his ex.

His eyes awkwardly connected with Cat's. He was literally speechless, she looked stunning in her little black dress, with her hair in sultry beach waves.

Beck reached out expecting the hug to be awkward but instead it was pleasant. Cat wrapped her arms around his body in a bear hug, the same way she hugged everyone.

" You look great", he spoke honestly.

Jade watched from the distance and downed her 3rd cup and marched toward the two filled with liquid courage.

"So were finally face to face".

_**dun dun dun! heyy sorrry for the late update. read and review! i love you all. **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey babe, lets go check out that thing over there" , Tori spoke cutting through the silence while taking Andre by the sleeve of his shirt.

"What thing?" he asked innocently while his girlfriend dragged him and Robbie away from the trio.

"This is fun right?" Beck offered light heartedly.

Cat's warm brown eyes met with Jade's emerald green ones and she instantly felt guilt in her stomach, even though she'd done nothing wrong.

"Jade I'm so sorry, and if theres anything I can do", she spoke somberly.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Beck, who already sensed his girlfriends would be less than friendly.

"We're all friends here-

"Actually Beck, give us a sec".

Beck looked between his current girlfriend and his ex. He'd had a whole speech prepared to difuse the tension but now he was being dismissed?

Cat nodded for him to go and he sighed defeatedly walking away to give them space.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Here's the deal, I don't like the fact that you and Beck used to date but I won't hold it against you. Frankly, i'd like to pretend this thing never happend". _ Including the fact that you were his first._

Cat squealed and zipped her mouth and repeated, "Never happend".

Jade rolled her eyes for good measure. "Perfect".

"Hug?"

"No", Jade deadpanned. She was not a hugger, everyone knew that. Except for Cat apparently when she pulled the brunette in a tight bear hug.

Jade's arms hung limply at her sides until she managed to pluck Cat off her.

"Want some punch? I'll get us punch!", Cat squealed disapearing.

"I'm disapointes in you", a familar snarky voice hissed behind Jade's doubled pierced ear. Jade tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips unfazed when she saw Catherine Sanchez better known as Catty.

"Does it look I care?"

Catty smirked flicking her dark pools of waves. "You've gone soft, the old you would've ripped her to shreds".

Jade pft in response and pressed her the plastic cup to her mouth and guzzled down the rest of the cold liquid. " Its not my fault you have some sick inferior complex with Cat. I don't have a problem with her".

That was _not _ the response she was looking for. She wanted Jade on her side, not stupid naiive Cat's.

"Oh but you should she was Beck's first afterall", Catty threw in for good measure.

"And you know what they say about firsts right?"

Jade clenched her jaws feeling anger fizzle over her body.

"You never forget em", The scantily clad girl hissed playfully when Jade's hard glare faltered.

"Don't worry the first time always suck", Catty smirked. " I'm sure you and Beck can have a few first two... anyway", She perked up on a lighter note. "I'm off to mingle, but drink up".

Jade looked down and saw that Catherine had placed a Budweiser in her hand and winked before slithering into the crowd.

Catty was a vile, egotistical, insecure pariah who'd been pining after Beck since they were kids. But everything she was saying was true, Cat _was _Beck's first. And she'd intended to make him forget that. She took another gulp from the bottle before moving toward her boyfriend who was telling some story in the middle of all his friends.

"Meet me upstairs in five", she whispered subtly before moving toward the staircase.

Andre and Tori were seated in the middle of all the chaos of the party in their own little world, with her on his lap. They were laughing and tickling each other whenever their mouths weren't glued to each other. Robbie on the other hand was seated beside them scoping out the party with Rex as his wing man.

"Hey toots!" Rex yelled.

Cat turned around giggling. "Yeah?"

"Bring me back some punch", he ordered.

"K", she giggled continuing on her stride toward the kitchen where all the food and drinks were laid out. It took her awhile to spot crystal bowl with the bright red liquid. She had just grabbed the spoon when a hand clasped her bare shoulder.

She gasped jumping back wide eyed and relaxed when she saw the boy from earlier that had been flirting with her. Catty's brother, Matt from the band Pixie Stix.

Who, without his menacing sister around was actually cute.

He was tall, with choppy brown hair, and sleepy amber colored eyes.

"You scared me", she exhaled catching her breath.

"Sorry", he smiled holding up his hands in surrender.

Cat smiled and moved to take a sip from her paper cup and made a face at the peculiar tasting punch that burned her throat. "I think somethings wrong with this", she crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

Matt smirked and took the cup from her and sniffed knowingly before handing it back to her.

"Its been spiked".

"Spiked?" Cat asked wide eyed. "There's spikes in the punch?"

He laughed at her sense of humor. " You're cute, but no it has vodka in it".

Cat frowned and wiped her tongue.

"Everything here has alcohol", Matt motioned to all the colorful drinks and kegs.

"Oh phooey", she whined dejectedly.

Gorgeous, funny, and innocent? She was perfect in his eyes.

"Hey.. you wanna go somewhere quieter?"

Beck sat the many Heniken's he'd been nursing all night on the dresser in one of the Sanchez's many dressers. He felt a slight buzz, and felt clumsier the more he drank.

"What's up?"

"This", Jade smirked pressing her lips to Beck's hungrily ramming him into the door.

"You're late", she hissed playfully reaching above his head to flick off the lights.

Beck laughed at her sudden agressiveness and rubbed the sides of her waist. He started to speak but

his words were quickly cut off by Jade's lips as she twisted her mouth around his as if she was trying to taste every last drop of whiskey, and Big Red gum.

Beck instantly moaned into her mouth feeling him melt underneath her eager agressiveness. He didn't know where it came from but he liked out. Heavy petting makeout sessions were always on his agenda.

Jade smirked triumphantly in the darkness and grabbed him by the belt buckle and slowly led him to the queen size bed until they fell in a sloppy heap with her on top of him.

She gathered her hair out of his face and planted butterfly kiss from his jawline and down while her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Whoa whoa", he laughed despite his drunken stupor.

Jade softly pressed her lips to his more experienced ones and trailed her hands down his stomach and moved back to his belt. As soon as she touched the buckle Beck flinched.

"Its okay", she smirked nibbling on the smooth skin around his neck while rocking her hips against his. "I want to", Jade assured while moving to the button of his jeans.

"Stop", Beck spoke rougher than he meant to and grabbed her hand. Sitting upwards her ran his hands through his raven tresses. " What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you", she attempted to be flirty running her finger down his chest.

Beck clenched his jaw and pulled her to her feet, the grin on his face had evaporated and was replaced with a stern look. He knew what she was doing.

"Jade-

Jade pressed a finger to his lips. "No Beck. I want _this _I want you", she said sternly tracing her hand underneath his plaid shirt and began moving lower.

He quickly stopped her traveling hand. "Jade stop it".

"Why?" she suddenly snapped. "Because i'm not Cat". It wasn't a question, rather than a statement.

"No, because you're trying to prove a point", Beck reasoned.

"I'm just trying to keep you, I wanted us to have a first too", she admitted somberly.

Beck felt slightly offended . This was getting old, he got tired of convincing her that she was the only one that mattered.

"Making love to me was just a revenge plot wasn't it?" Beck asked somberly.

Jade averted eye contact with him, and after a few beats nodded her head yes.

"You have me, what you're doing is pushing me away", he remarked before disapearing with a click.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked timidly while Matt led her through the crowd and into a darkened room.

"Nowhere, shh", he whispered tugging her a little more when he felt her resist. "We're almost there".

"I think I should go back to my friends", Cat whimpered nervously when the sounds of the party moved to muted whispers.

"No worries, i'll take care of you".

Tori flicked her hair taking her seat on Andre's lap again with a bag of potatoe chips.

"Hey, wheres Cat? I went looking for her and Robbie".

Andre shrugged. "Probably still with Beck and Jade".

_**ohhhhhhh its getting good! left you with a cliffie. read and review to find out, por favor? xoxox **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**FRESHMEN YEAR **_

"I don't like when you cry" , Beck spoke rubbing soothing circles on his girlfriend's hipbone where they laid face to face.

Brown eyes to brown eyes.

Cat sniffed and inhaled a shaky breath wiping away the last of her dampend tears and burried her head against Beck's broad shoulder blade.

"Its just...", she hiccuped pulling her head away from his chest. "I'm so sad".

"Why are you sad?" he asked gently resting his hand on her ribcage.

"You know how we had to do a party on someone from the community?" she asked in her small airy voice.

Beck nodded his head.

"I chose Mr. Radolfy the cute little old man that used to substitute. And he told me about how his wife died last year. They were married for 42 years and now he's all alone", Cat sniffed teary eyed all over again.

"Its so sad", Cat moaned miserably wipping away at the mascara stains that were streaking down her streaks.

Beck felt something warm stroke through his body, his girlfriend was so beautiful and sefless. She felt empathy for a man she barely knew.

"Its okay-

"I love you", Cat blurted and pressed her rose pettle lips to his fuller ones. She'd never been the type of girl to worry about who said the 'L' word first. All she cared about was that she felt it, and she wanted him to know it.

Beck blinked, momentarily stunned before he slung an arm around her waist to snuggle her closer to his chest.

She closed her eyes wraping her arms around his muscular torso until she found a comfortable spot underneath his collarbone.

"I... love you too" he voiced kissing the side of her face more confidently. As soon as he said it he realized how true it was.

Cat sniffed smiling and lifted her chin until they were eye level.

"I feel it here", she said innocently placing her hand on her heart.

Beck leaned foward kissing the place where her hand had been.

" I feel butterflies here", Beck grinned kissing her below the navel where a million and one butterflies were bursting through her stomach.

Cat squealed underneath his lips and pulled her babydoll shirt back down giggling.

"Stop, that tickles", she begged to no avail.

Beck laughed and rested his chin on the middle of her flat stomach while she absently stroked his thick raven hair.

"No more tears okay?" he batted his dark eyelashes at her.

She nodded.

"You're safe with me".

~.~

_**PRESENT**_

"I promise you're safe", Matt smiled reassuringly running a hand through his delicous brown curls.

He squeezed Cat's clammy hand and tugged her pass the threshold leading her to the dimly lit patio.

Cat smiled relieved to be away from all the ear splitting noise. "I love how quiet it is", she beamed placing her palms on the marble banister looking over at the twinkling night sky.

Matt smirked cross armed walking over to join her. "Me too".

She tilted her head to the side, causing her red tendrils to cascade over her shoulder to take a peek at at the handsome stranger. She knew absolutely nothing about him, besides the fact that he was the older brother Catty, and that he was _really _cute.

"So why'd you bring me here?"

"Because", Matt purred turning her away from star gazing. "You owe me a dance, Red", he flirted spinning her around to get a better look at the stunner wrapped into a tight black dress.

"Theres no music", Cat smiled.

"We can make our own music. I prefer slow dancing anyway", Matt shrugged casually and bit his soft looking bottom lip.

"Really? Me too", she burped.

For some reason she was feeling woozy and light headed. She wished Matt had warned her about the spiked punch before she had her first cup.

"You okay?"

"Yeah", Cat giggled feeling her footing slip.

Matt caught her around the waist and stood her up against him, not in the least bit concerned about his lingering hands around her body. "Careful kid, I think you're falling for me".

Cat burst into a fit of laughter louder than needed. "I like you, you're nice".

"I like you too, you're cute", Matt grinned when she moved her head off his chest to look at him through her alcohol induced haze.

She blinked moving closer to his cute, inviting face until there was a tiny gap seperating their lips.

He filled in the void and kissed her pillow soft lips until he was wearing half her lip gloss.

"I'm sleepy and a little dizzy", she mumbled against his neck.

"This should be an intresting night".

~.~

Jade sniffed staring absently at the brunette girl staring back at her in the mirror. She had a stress streaked face, and her eyes looked vacant.

She didn't look like the confident know it all she spent her whole life becomming.

Flicking the faucet on she washed her hands for the third time and exhaled. It wasn't often, but she had her moments.

She was in the middle of giving herself a pep talk when the door baracaded open.

"Don't you knock?" she snapped at the figure blurring past her and toward the sink.

"What are you blind?" Jade yelled cross armed.

"Actually yeah", the figure admitted bowing his head to wipe away a trickle of blood.

"Robbie?" Jade laughed. Without his glasses she barely recognized him. Apparently he had tripped up the crowded stairs and broke his glasses against the bridge of his nose.

"Sucks", Jade arched her eyebrows absently. "Get out".

Robbie sighed twisting at the door knob and after a few hard jerks he turned to an already infuriated Jade.

"Don't tell me the door's locked", she rolled her eyes.

"Its not...", Robbie smiled uncomfortably. "Its broken and were locked in".

After their failed attempts at kicking and screaming for help Jade slumped against the bathroom door while Robbie took a seat on the closed toilet seal, gently dabbing at his gushing nose.

Jade scoffed annoyed at his passive agressivness and stood in front of him.

Robbie's thick eyebrows raised to his hairline in confusion.

"Control your hormones and tilt your head back", Jade dryly instructed turning on the cold water.

He obliged and watched nervously while Jade dampend the towel and applied pressure to his injury.

"Why are you being nice?"

Jade rolled her emerald eyes and sniffed. "Dont flatter yourself, I just like blood".

"You seemed upset earlier", he commented blinking up at her quizically.

Jade was silent for a moment, and wandered why she'd even entertain his comment with a response.

"You wouldn't understand".

"Try me".

"I feel like a consolation prize. No one knows what it feels like being the third wheel".

"Like you've been watching life from the sidelines and it hurts but you don't know why? Yeah", Robbie sighed honestly.

Jade walked back over to her seat near the door. "Yeah".

"Everyone can't be Beck".

Jade nodded her head noticing for the first time that Robbie wasn't bad looking without his glasses. He actually had a chiseled jawline, perfectly sculpted nose, and red heart shaped lips that looked kissable.

"Or some brainless goody two shoes", she added.

The two reveled in comfortable silence until the sound of a rattling doorknob fill the silence.

Robbie stood. "Did you hear that?"

Suddenly the door pushed open and Trin appeared wiggling in her 5 inch Banini boots.

"I have to pee!"

~.~

"Cat!" Arden banged on a bedroom door until the door opened revealing a frazzled looking Tori and Andre.

"Hey", Tori smiled breathily smoothing her hair down.

"You're looking for Cat?" Andre asked walking up behind his girlfriend.

"Yeah", Arden swallowed. "I found her purse out on the patio-

"Hey!", loud and boisterous voice interupted from the other side of the hall. It was Beck and Dean playfully shoving each other.

"Whats wrong?" Beck asked catching a glimpse of everyones seriousness.

"We're looking for Cat".

"I saw her", Dean offered earing a swoon from a lovestrucked Arden. "She was with Sanchez's brother Matt".

"The player guy in the band?" Andre asked loosening his grip of Tori. "Alone?"

"Yeah", Dean shrugged. "They went to his room".

~.~

Meanwhile, Matt shook his head smirking at the petite red head in his bed sound asleep in his darkened room. He exhaled pullint over a clean new shirt over his head.

Almost as soon as he closed the door he heard the sound of footsteps.

He turned and was faced to face with his sister's long time crush, Beck.

Matt jutted his chin in greeting while he shouldered the rest of his shirt.

"Hey, B.O".

Beck felt his fist clench at the sight of someone taking advantage of Cat. Without blinking a fire set out inside of him and his fist collided against Matt's sending him flying to the floor- where he landed at Jade's feet.

Jade looked mortified while Robbie stumbled behind her.

"How could you take advantage of someone like that!", Beck yelled still inflamed.

Tori shrugged past the two and rushed to retrieve Cat.

Matt stood holding his bloody lip angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Catty shrugged through the forming crowd and stood beside her brother.

"What the _hell _is going on?"

"Yes", Jade crossed her arms. "Explain", she spoke keeping her gaze glued on Beck.

"Cat was wasted do I took her to my room to rest it off".

"Then why are you shirtless?" Robbie demanded.

"Because I puked all over it. He didn't do anything I promise", Cat groaned at the mind numbing noise. Tori slung her arm over Tori to keep her upright.

"We've all drank too much and its way passed our curfew. Agreed?" Andre asked.

"Agreed", everyone mumbled in response following suit out the door.

Beck was the first to leave after making sure Cat was fine in the backseat of Andre's car before he stood in front of his own to wait on Jade.

He was suprised when she and Robbie were walking out together in what looked like a deep convo.

They made eye contact with each other before Jade whispered something to Robbie before her ankle boots led her toward Beck.

"I don't want to fight", Jade sighed pressing her forehead to his.

"Good", Beck smiled kissing the top of her head. "Neither do I".

Jade pulled away. "But thats only because I thought you fighting was totally bad ass".

"Yeah?" Beck asked sliding his hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Total turn on", Jade grinned into his lips.

"And the next time you punch a guy, it better be for me", she teased bitting his lower lip.

"I love you", he said rubbing his bruised lip playfully while she walked to the passenger side of his car.

"You better".

_**sorry for the wait! review please**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm never drinking again", Tori sighed rubbing her temples in circular motion as if it would soothe away her throbbing hang over. She and Trina had been grounded the moment their parents smelled alcohol on their breath. But the next day after taking one look at the two they'd decided their girls had been punished enough.

"Never", Trina groaned sliding on a pair of designer shades that made her look like Rachel Bilson.

"Me either", Andre mumbled miserably into his strawberry smoothie, gaining a chorus of agreement from their usual group of friends minus Jade.

"Hey Beck, think you can help me with my car after school?"Robbie asked pushing up his crooked glasses. He couldn't get to the optometrist for another week so he had to tape them in the middle.

To say he looked dorky would be an understandment. But it was cute in a weird... Robbie way.

Beck shrugged noncomittedly and rubbed at his bruised knuckles. It seemed like everyone had battle wounds from the previous two nights.

"Yeah, just try not to get your car stolen this time", he teased playfully flicking a grape into Robbie's plate earning him a reluctant smile from his oldest friend.

"I'm sorry", Cat leaned over to Beck when the rest of the group had broke out into conversation about Sinjin's weirdness.

Beck furrowed his thick eyebrows together in confusion.

Cat's warm brown eyes trailed down to Beck's scraped knuckles remorcefully. She'd felt terrible about the whole ordeal and had been apologizing to everyone non stop.

Beck hadn't even realized he'd been rubbing the dull bruise, and quickly stopped.

"It doesnt even hurt", he lied. Matt's face was harder than it looked and the impact of the punch nearly broke a knuckle. But he'd never tell _her _ that. It felt good being the knight and shining armour even if the damsel wasn't in distress.

Cat nodded her head somberly tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear. "Where's Jade?"

Beck looked over his shoulder and pointed toward the angry looking brunette storming toward them.

"Can you believe gave _me _ a C in chem?" Jade demanded flailing the crumpled paper in front of everyones face.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time", Beck sounded pulling her down in the seat in between he and Cat casually resting his palm on the small of her back.

Jade clenched her jaws at Beck's overall ease, usually she would've found it cute but not now. Her G.P.A. was at stake. She hated the fact the H.A. actually had regular course classes. It was a _performing arts _school. She was going to be an actress, why on earth did she need to learn quantive physics?

"I'm going to give him a peice of my mind", Jade proclaimed standing up and turned to Beck. " Sushi afterschool?"

Beck shook his head regretfully taking a quick bite out of his turkey sandwhich. "I'm helping Rob out with his car".

Jade's emerald orbs flickered toward Robbie at the mention of his name. They hadn't spoke since that out of body experience she had when they were locked in the bathroom.

"Later", Jade adressed the rest of the table turning to leave on her tyrant in a fit of jet black hair and rosy smelling hair.

"Wait", Robbie suddenly called standing up. "I have Mr. L too, i'll come with you", he offered hurriedly grabbing his bookbag to scuffle behind Jade.

Beck laughed and turned toward a sullen Cat. He elbowed her and made a funny face to make her giggle a little.

"Cheer up, okay? I don't like to see you sad".

"But your hand-

"Is fine", Beck assured showing her his bandaged hand. He was lying, his hand was vibrating with pain. Yesterday, if his mom hadn't barged into his RV and demanded he go to the hospital he'd probably be wearing a cast. But he'd _never _ tell Cat that.

Tori looked over at the two skeptically. They weren't doing anything bad but their chemistry was undeniable.

~.~

"Look we're not friends okay?", Jade spoke grabbing Robbie by the elbow and pushing him against the nearest wall causing his glasses to drop- again.

Robbie blinked taken back before nodding. " I know, Jeez Jade", he mumbled rubbing his arm.

"Then why are you following me?" she asked bending down to pick up his glasses.

Robbie couldn't control his eyes when they shifted toward the milky slice of skin that peeked through Jade's tank top. It was blotched with a red swirl.

"Is that your birthmark?"

Jade furrowed her brows and twisted her body to show him. "No its a tattoo".

"In the shape of snoopy?"

Jade pushed him onto the wall harder, she didn't no why she found herself humoring him with actual responses.

"If you weren't so self absorbed you'd know we've had the same classes since 3rd grade", he remarked smartly adjusting the strap of his messenger bag.

"Oh", Jade's mouth formed an awkward 'O'. She was sure he'd thought they'd become friends after the party. In a way she was relieved to have things back to normal.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you have a heart", Robbie teased holding the classroom door open for Jade to enter first.

She stomped inside the room looking both ways before she spotted the older looking man at his desk nibbling on baby carots out of tuberware.

"Mr. Lach we need to talk", Jade demanded plopping in the seat in front of his desk as if she was his boss.

He casually looked up from sleek black glasses and greeted her. "Ms. West".

"Mr. Shappiro", Mr. L beamed spotting his star student. " Come in I just finished grading your test".

He stood shifting through a few papers before he found Robbie's.

" A plus", Robbie smiled and looked toward his teacher. "Thanks".

Jade rolled her eyes. "Clearly you testing is biased, I have a C".

Mr.L sighed impatiently leaning against his desk. "Heres what I propose".

"Anything", she quickly agreed.

"Great, meet your new tutor Robbie".

Jade blinked. " Excuse me? but no".

"Actually, _yes_. I discussed it with your mother and she agreed. Robbie has the highest marks in not just this class but the entire school".

"Surely you can find another tutor Mr. L- Robbie began but was interupted midsentence.

"Yes, but you two having the same class makes it more convenient. So, Monday, Wensday, and Friday? Starting today"

~.~

_**FLASHBACK, FRESHMEN YEAR**_

" Hey, its Andre Harris brodcasting to you live from Beck's brand spanking new camcorder", a bare chested Andre with a noticably lighter voice and shorter hair beamed in the blazing heat. He was holding the camera outside of the Oliver's cobblestone pool house.

Several other kids from school were sprinkled across the freshly manicured lawn lounging in the burnt orange bathing chairs, or splashing around in the crystal blue sunk in pool.

"Its not _new _ its vintage", Beck jokingly corrected, causing the camera to zoom in on him. He and Cat were standing waist deep in the cool chlorinated water.

"I like your swimming trunks", Cat giggled bobbing up and down in her modest yellow polka dot two piece bikini that hugged away at her curves, and revealed her flat olive skinned stomach.

"I like _yours _ even better", Andre joked suggestively.

"Thanks", Cat beamed in between Beck's thighs. " Hey this one time, my brother and I were in Cabo with my uncle and uncle and he peed in the pool!", she squealed causing her dimples to deeped. "_ And _then-

Beck pressed his fuller lips to his girlfriends softer rose-petal pink mouth to stop her from her potentially endless story.

After her intial suprise Cat relaxed and naturally draped her slippery arms around Beck's neck to keep herself from going under.

He nipped at her upper lip and gently bit down on her lower-lip before ending the kiss with a simple peck.

"Oh, yeah", Andre nodded in approval with the camera still hoisted over his head to protect it from the water.

"Go stalk Sanchez over there", Beck laughed shoving away at the prying camera lens focused on his utterly oblivious girlfriend.

He let out a whistle of approval and stalked over toward the scantily clad brunette.

Beck laughed pushing his Ray-Bans up to his thick hairline and laced his fingers together behind the small of Cat's back bringing her closer to him.

"She wore an ensy weensy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini", Beck sing-songed earning a blush in return when she burried her face in his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Becky".

Beck laughed stretching his arms across the pool before bringing them back to rest on Cat's prominent hipbones. "My birthdays not until tomorow night", he reminded.

"I know", Cat breathed giggling. "I just wanted to be the first to tell you".

He poked her button nose affectionately before kissing it. "Happy early birthday to me".

She floated against him and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself steady when Robbie did a cannonball splashing everyone.

Beck pressed his back against the inner stone walls of the pool, and tugged her body down into a more comfortable position against him.

"Can I have a kiss?" Cat batted her long eye-lashes absently. She'd always known Beck was beautiful, but the way the sun was hitting his coco tanned skin and the ripples of his biceps made him look absolutely finger licking good.

Beck seized the moment by forcefully pressing his mouth onto hers while their tongues moved in sync with each other. They were in the midst of a major make-out session until Cat felt something hard poke at her lower belly.

He quickly flinched away and awkwardly.

"Did I bite you again?" She asked breathlessy.

Beck looked sheepish while he pushed himself out of the water with his palms. "No... I uh, I have to... go to the bathroom", he mumbled before making a quick break inside the pool house.

Cat frowned confusedly, she hoped the salsa dip she'd brought over hadn't made him sick. She hadn't checked the label like her mother had warned her, and wasn't sure if it was okay or not.

Just when she was about to follow him someone splashed her.

Cat turned in the direction of the culprit and wasn't suprised to see Catty Sanchez in a barely their bikini in the middle of her flock of friends.

"Beck gone bye-bye?" she pouted sarcastically.

Cat nodded folding her arms uncomfortably over her body. Around Beck she felt comfortable, but under the scrutinity of Sanchez and her friends she felt 2 feet tall.

"I think he's sick".

Sanchez and her hyenas laughed throwing their glossy ponytails back. "Since when is a boner considered an illness?"

Cat turned almost as red as her hair. Was that true? Had she made Beck- No. She quickly interupted her thoughts.

Sanchez rolled her almond shaped eyes annoyedly. " I get you're lowly _virgin , _but do you have to be so clueless?"

"You say it likes its a bad thing" , Cat countered.

"It will be when Beck dumps you", Sanchez smirked before turning back to her friends.

Cat bit her bottom lip before climbing out of the water feeling heavy, and weak.

~.~

_**PRESENT **_

Matt was leaning across his car with his leg propped up against one of the tires of his black sports car . He looked down at his watch and smirked when he saw just the girl he was looking for. She was sporting a heather gray cardigan, and a periwinkle dress, with a bookbag slung across her shoulder. His grin, however, faded once he noticed the person she was walking with.

It was Beck.

The two had been friends oddly enough before the whole incident.

"Cat", he called standing up straight to flick his overgrown bangs over his eyes.

Almost as soon as he did Cat's eyes drifted toward him followed by a swift smile.

"Hi", she smiled warmly the moment they were within an earshot.

Beck nodded awkwardly in hello. "I'm really sorry about that night".

Matt smiled dismisvely and punched knuckles with Beck in a truce before focusing back on Cat.

"You ready" He asked helping her out of her bookbag.

"Mhhm", Cat smiled leaning foward when Matt leaned foward to place a polite peck on her mouth.

Beck furrowed his eyebrow at the more than friendly gesture.

"What the _hell _ is this?" A voice stole the words right from Beck's mouth. The trio spun around and found Catty, Tori, and Andre staring back at them.

"Hey sis".

Catty huffed adjusting her red Birkin bag. " What are you doing _here _ with _her _?"

_**Read and review lovers! comment and let me know what you think/ want to happen. This chap was mostly a filler. peace and love **_


	11. Got a Secret, Can you keep it?

"How's chemistry going?" Beck asked casually pulling into his designated parking spot on a sunny Wensday morning. Jade had her black Michael Khors combat boots propped on the dashboard while she applied a thin layer of polish on her suprisingly long feminine nails.

"Robbie's my tutor, how do you think its goin?" Jade asked seriously.

Beck crinkled his nose at the strong fumes of the nail polish. "That smells ranc", he commented pulling the windows down and fanning his face.

She shrugged. "I don't like your choice in friends, do _I _ ever complain?".

"Yes", Beck tilted her chin down so he could gently kiss her rosy lips, followed by her neck, and collarbone.

"Damnit", Jade hissed with the tiny bottle spilled across her lap.

Beck's gaze drifted to the car three doors down. Cat shut the door to her parents shiny SUV and waved when they peeled away.

"Be right back", He leaned over to peck Jade's cheek.

"Whatever", Jade franctically rubbed at the polish. "Do you have napkins or something?"

Beck pulled his door open before making a swift exit. "Yeah, I think.. try the dash".

Jade huffed rummaging through the small compartment space that consisted of CD's, candy wrapers, pack of gum, and.. _what the hell was thatt?_

Jade reached around with wet fingernails until she pulled out a slender, rectangle box. Her eyes widened excitedly, it didn't take a genius to know what was inside it.

Experimentally she shook the box and grinned bitting her lower lip. It was definetly jewelrt. But what was the occasion? It wasn't their anniversary, and her birthday wasn't for months.

It was gold, with ice cream charms. Not really her style, Jade noticed and reached for the tag dangling from the box and frowned.

_To Kit-Cat: Love Becky_

Her insides churned at the disgustingly cheesy nickname, 'Becky' ? So the gift wasn't for her.

Jade's mind went back to the sealed envelope she'd sifted pass earlier. She reached back inside and pulled at the pale blue envelope-also adressed to Cat.

Feeling her jaw tighten, and the familar sting of anger in the pit of her stomach Jade ripped it open with the tip of her now dry pinky nail.

A picture fluttered out of the card and landed on her lap. Jade ignored it and continued to investigate the card with Beck's sloppy boy hand writing.

_You're my first , and hopefully my last. I can't picture myself with anyone else._

The last part stung.

Jade felt her throat burn as if she'd just downed a bottle of whiskey. Her stinging eyes fluttered close for a moment before she picked up the picture on her lap.

It was a candid of Cat and Beck. His arms was slung across her shoulder while they kissed lovingly in what looked like an impromptu sleepover. Her red hair looked messy in a bun atop her head and his hair was sticking out in weird places.

As if on cue her eyes flickered from the photo she was holding to Becky and his "Kit Cat" standing a few feet away from the parking lot. What else didn't she know?

Suddenly a knock thundered against the window.

Jade look up accusingly to see Arden smiling. "Whats going on?"

She didn't know, but she'd surely find out.

~.~

"So, you'll help me with my solo ?" Tori Vega beamed with her arms slung across Andre's broad shoulders inhaling his familar Axe cologne.

"Can't ", Andre gripped his girlfriend's hips and planted a familar kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Tori pouted while her fingers absently played with the hood of his Hollywood Arts sweatshirt. "Why?" she whined disapointedly.

Andre kissed the corner of her jaw. "Its my grandmother's birthday".

Tori instantly brightened dropping her hands to his rib cage. "I'll come with".

Her grin faded when Andre gave her a look that said otherwise.

"I forgot she hates me".

"She doesnt hate you, she just dislikes your cheekbones", Andre half grandmother really was odd.

Tori laughed in remembrance, the entire family had loved her except for Andre's crazy old coot of a grandmother.

"No worries, I love them", Andre kissed her cheek before adjusting his Northface bookbag.

"Noted".

"I'll text you", he took her pocket shaped face in his hands and gently kissed her goodbye before stalking toward the opposite part of campus to join

"K", Tori called after him while he was still in an earshot. She sighed dropping her satchel purse to the crook of her arm. So not only did she have to drink coffee alone now, but she also had to work on her solo _alone _. One of the perks of dating one of the most talented boys at school was perfect marks on her performing arts courses.

"Vega".

She turned with a hopeful grin to see her boyfriend but frowned when she was greeted with the smugly handsome face of Ryder.

Her sort of _ex._

Tori scoffed in his direction and continued on her stride toward the coffee cart. The line was semi-short, and she refused to let Ryder distract her long enough to let the afternoon rush get ahead of her.

Ryder jogged to match her stride. Once he was close enough he casually draped an arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture. He'd seen Beck and Robbie do the same, and saw no reason why he couldn't.

Tori recoiled back as if he had a flesh eating virus and crossed her arms patiently waiting for her turn in line.

"Just being friendly", he smiled holding his hands in fake surrender. If he hadn't been such a lying, cheating, player Tori might have found him endearing and kindly introduced him to one of her single friends.

But he was all those things she'd listed before. She felt silly for being so head over heels for him. Maybe it was temporary insanity, her mind reasoned.

"We're not friends", Tori hissed keeping her dark brown eyes focused ahead of her.

"Ooh", Ryder grinned appreciatively. "I've always loved that fiesty latina side of you".

Tori moved ahead in line, not bothering to give him a response. He wasn't suprised, cockiness never worked with her anyway. It was one of the reasons he'd been into her, _besides _the fact that a duet with her would gurantee him a good grade. Ryder hadn't expected her to be so... _diffrent. _Everything would've been fine if it hadn't been for the meddlesome kid with the curly afro.

"Hello ma'am, how may I help you today?" The perky looking redhead asked.

Tori stepped further in line.

"Hi, can I get a-

"Mocha latte, skin milk, no cinnamon", Ryder ordered Tori's drink without missing a beat. When the barista made the drink he pulled out a crisp 20 and paid for both their drinks. Tori watched him pensively before grabbing her coffee. She didn't know whether to be disturbed, or confused as to why he remembered how she took her latte.

"Thanks", she responded in monotone already moving in the opposite direction of him.

He grabbed her wrist gently pulling her back to face him.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked incredously arching her eyebrows.

Ryder awkwardly stuffed his fist in the pockets of his Levi's and kicked around at the grass near his feet.

"I.. want to apologize". He meant it.

She'd never heard anything so absurd.

Tori scoffed and forced her untouched coffee into his hand. "Save it, I don't want anything from you Ryder".

Ryder stubornly handed her the coffee back. "Seriously, I feel bad about what happend. I was a jerk, but I _did _ really like you. It was the biggest mistake I ever made".

Also true.

And much to his suprise Tori gave him a warm smile that suited her doll-like features.

"I'm glad you did what you did. Because if you hadn't I probably wouldn't be with Andre. You were the best mistake I ever had".

_Ouch, _Ryder thought.

She shrugged, and took a sip of her coffee. " So thanks for being a douche bag".

Ryder bit his bottom lip watching her strutt away and smirked to himself. Tori was beautiful, and talented but incredibly naiive if she thought he'd give up that easy.

~.~

"Checkmate".

Jade looked over her shoulder causing her glossy mane to cascade in her face while Robbie walked toward their designated table in the library during study hall.

She'd been bored, and began to idly play with the chess board abandoned at the table.

"What?"

Robbie dropped his messenger bag in the empty seat and reached for the king and knocked over Jade's knight.

"Checkmate", he smiled pushing up the rim of his taped glasses before ploping down opposite of her.

Jade rolled her emerald green eyes, okay he was a genius, she got it.

"I didn't ask you to do that", she spoke tartly.

Robbie shrugged pleasantly and reached inside his bag for a few books, paper, and finally Rex.

Jade pffted in response finally looking up from picking away at her black nail polish when he sat the doll gently in the empty seat as if he were a person.

"So you're back to playing with Barbie's, huh?"

"Who you callin Barbie, Barbie?", Rex nipped in his urban tone.

Jade rolled her eyes when Robbie covered the dolls mouth. "Whats got you in a foul mood?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Your freaky afro, your stupid doll, and your stupid sweater".

Robbie looked like a kicked puppy, and for a moment Jade felt bad.

"My nana knitted it for me", he spoke matter-of-factly opening the thickly bound book. They worked together in silence for the next ten minutes before Jade spoke.

"I'm...". Apologies tasted salty on her tongue.

"Its okay", Robbie shrugged unfazed. "I know you're only this mean when somethings upset you".

She watched him skeptically for a sarcastic sneer but gave up when he continued to dog ear pages of his book.

"You don't know me", Jade sighed pushing the chess board to the corner of the table. She hated how Robbie just assumed he _knew _her. Everyone thought they new her, but honestly she didn't even have a clear idea of who she was exactly. She loathe the clichè of popularity and yet she was dating the most popular boy in school. Sometimes she felt girly, and other times she just felt like wearing black.

Robbie slid off his glasses and breathed into them until they were fogged and wiped them across his shirt. "Fair enought", he agreed. "But you don't know me either".

Jade huffed glad to be temporarily distracted from her bubbling rage. "Whats there to know? you're a nerd that carries around a dummy".

"Ventriliquist", Robbie corrected rubbing harder at the smudges in his glasses.

Jade noticed, for the second time just how attractive he was without those pesky little glasses. She'd hoped he would've went without him until he got new ones, and maybe ditch Rex while he was it.

"You know", Jade plopped her elbows on the table and balanced her chin in her hands. "You're not completely hideous... maybe cut your hair a little, and drop Rex you might actually be cool".

Now it was Robbie's turn to laugh. "Why would I want to be cool? Too much pressure".

"You'd never be cool", Rex chirped.

"Yes he would", Jade countered daring Rex to disagree.

Robbie let a reluctant grin sneak across his face, and quickly stopped himself. Why was he feeling comfortable with Jade West of all people? He'd always be confused as to why his bestfriend was dating the she-devil instead of Cat, but he was begining to see glimpses of the girl Beck was in love with.

As if on cue, the girlish giggle of Cat appeared across the room. She was standing near the librarian's desk with her bookbag hung lazily across her arm.

"Its getting a little crowded in here", Jade spoke sourly.

Jade stood up immediately after saying a quick goodbye to Robbie, suddenly her foul mood had returned.

"Hey Jade", Cat beamed once she spotted the brunette midway to the door.

Jade held onto the doorknob for a few moment before she spun around to face the bright red head. She dug around in her purse until she found the jewelry box and and shoved it in Cat's hands.

"This belongs to you _Kit-Cat _ ", Jade retorted sarcastically feeling her green eyes gloss over with burning liquid.

"Jade... I don't... I'm -

"Sorry?" Jade asked condescendingly. "You remember you asked if there was anything you could do?"

Cat nodded remorsefully. "Yes".

Jade yanked the door open causing a pensive glare from the librarian, "Do me a favor and stay the _hell _away from my boyfriend".

And in an instant Jade disapeared in a blur of jet-black hair, and rosy scented Vera Wang Princess.

Cat felt the familar feeling of warm tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her palm and sniffed opening the box. It was exactly what she'd wanted.

She blinked absently reaching for the picture that had fallen from the card Jade had thrusted at her and bit her lip before moving to read the card.

It felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach with a spiky Louboutin heel.

_You're my first, and hopefully my last. I can't picture myself with anyone else._

_**Drama is lurking around the corner! and reveiw , and comment about what you liked or hated. or a quote you'd like someone to say in the next chap? por favor **_


	12. The Love Octagon

"Alright, alright I'm comming", Catty Sanchez yelled adressing her older brother Matt's insistent honking. She wobbled down her family's ritzy cobblestoned walkway in 5 inch Jimmy Choo mules until she slid inside the passenger side.

"Your charriot awaits Princess", Matt teased peeling out of the driveway in his shiny black car. Since her parents decided to take away her precious convertible for the next 3 weeks she'd been forced to either carpool with Matt, or take a trip into the seedy world of public transit.

Catty rolled her almond shape eyes. She had a bone to pick with her brother, how could he betray her and go fraternizing with the dumb red-headed enemy?

"Save the small talk Matthew", she held at her palm. "I'm still considering whether or not to disown you as my brother?"

Matt chuckled unpertrube at his little sister's comment and ran a hand through his thick mane. "Is it because I used your shampoo?"

"No", She hissed matter of factly. "You're dating my arch enemy".

Stopping at a red light Matt squinted his navy eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Cat! "

Matt gave her a doubtful look.

"You dont go from big boobed sorority girls to dim witted Cat, what game are you playing Matt? I want in".

He shook his head smiling. "Game? No game, I actually like her".

Catty made a 'psh' sound and crossed her arms tighter across her chest upon realizing they were going in the opposite direction of the school.

"Where the-

"Cat's house", Matt answered and jutted his head to the backseat.

"Are you kidding me?" Catty asked arching a brow with a glare that would've scared anyone but her brother.

"I _don't _ do the back", she confirmed turning her head to shoot the red head advancing toward them nasty looks.

"Hey, first times a charm right?" He smiled revealing deep Mario Lopez-esque dimples while he unlocked her car door.

"You might want to be a little nicer to me, seeing as I know the _real _reason you're wasting time with Valentine", Sanchez smirked pleased with her witty remark and the brief moment of fear that flashed before Matt's eyes before he gave her another grin.

" You're insane little sis, Back of the car _now "._

Catty yanked the door open angrily and spun around just in time to stand face to face with the person she shared a name with for the past 16 years.

"Hi Sanc-

"Save me the pleasantries, we both know I don't like you", Sanchez remarked while her cold, carmel colored eyes skimmed over Cat's predictable frilly pink cardigan thrown over a denim blue dress.

Normally, her words would've have stung but given the circumstance with Jade she barely batted an eye.

"Good morning, is that all?"

It took every bit of will power for Sanchez to supress the urge to slap her arch nemesis. How dare she ignore her backhanded comments?

"Not even close", Sanchez hissed narrowing her eyes before fishing around in her violet Marc Jacobs bag for her cell phone. She refused to ride in the back seat in a car, and was sure there wasn't a shortage of boys besides her brother who wouldn't mind chauffering her around.

She smirked pressing the call button turning her back towards the car.

After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hey Ry, feel like giving me a lift?"

~.~

"And then he like... apologized", Tori concluded her sentence crinkling worry lines across her doll like -face.

Jade stared back at the brunette expressionless behind her tinted Oakley shades, thinking how dense Tori could be sometimes. They were sprawled across Hollywood Art's freshly manicured lawn oblivious to the envious stares of their classmates.

"That bastard", she replied sarcastically and flipped a jet black piece of hair behind her ear. Usually she couldn't stomach one on ones with Tori's annoyingly optomistic voice but she'd found herself being less annoyed with her, and more so with Cat.

Jade plucked the blades of grass and let them slip through her fingers while Tori crossed her legs indian style. She had her fall look down to perfection with olive skinny's, leather brown riding boots, and a slouchy off the shoulder cream top. Suprisingly, from a distance the two actual looked like best friends in their matching earth tones. Jade sported a hunter green messenger bag over her BCBG blue jean jacket, which she opted to wear with black leggings and studded boots similar to Tori's. Which Jade insisted was completely coincidental.

"Seriously, why would he want to apologize after all this time?" Tori pressed the subject fiddling with the the charms on her Tiffany bracelet.

"Maybe he wants to bone?" Jade joked, feeling playful.

Tori gasped. "Jade, _stop _".

Jade shrugged her round shoulder blades. "Maybe he wants you back", she responded dismisvely scrolling through her cell phone to respond to a text someone had sent her. If Tori was looking for someone to sugarcoat she was certainly talking to the wronf person.

Tori looked as if someone had told her there was a bug in her hair.

"But i'm with Andre, I would never take Ryder back", Tori retorted disgustedly.

"Then why haven't you told him yet?" Jade pressed reffering to Andre, she was pretty sure Vega had yet to mention anything to her annoyingly understanding boyfriend.

"Told me what?" Andre asked plopping down on the bench next to the girls so that Tori was sitting in between his legs.

Tori opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Beck clunked beside Jade casually draping his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm starving", Robbie greeted the girls plopping on the edge of the bench slinging his book bag down while Jade and Beck branched out into their own private conversation affectionately kissing each other here and there. She was mad at him, but had no reason to be so she shrugged it off and laid her head on his shoulder feeling warm and fuzzy. Especially since Cat wasn't around.

To say the clique of friends looked perfectly airbrushed and unapproachable to everyone on the outside around the tables and patches of grass surrounding them would be an understatement.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Tori's head snapped at Andre's question.

Jade smirked. "Yeah Vega, elaborate".

"Its just... nothing really", Tori shrugged, she decided she'd tell him later when they were alone and she had thoughts to clear her thoughts from Ryder.

"Ryder".

Tori's eyed widened, had she really said that out loud?

It was Catty Sanchez, and Ryder walking toward them. Between their dark glossy hair, and superior attitude they looked like the perfect match. It was just a shame they were in love with two completely diffrent people.

"Are we having a party?" Catty asked casually plopping beside Tori, next to her Ryder followed suit.

"We certainly are now", Beck concluded with a laugh. Their small circle of four had double to 7 now that the group's mutual friend Arden was advancing toward them. Her blonde and pink waves were bouncing down the back of her navy blue blazer. She looked perfectly polished for a sophmore while balancing a tray full of coffee. The nasty looks of the girls in her grade went unnoticed as she pranced toward her friends.

"Coffee, anyone?" Arden asked happily passing the tray to everyone and plucked one Soy latte for herself and frowned.

"Where's Cat? she's been M.I.A. lately".

"Yeah", Andre agreed. " She always seems so busy".

Catty rolled her eyes and watched for Beck's reaction while she spoke. "Guess you can blame my brother for that".

Predictablly Beck shifted at the mention of Cat and Matt.

~.~

Beckett Oliver sighed resting his elbows on the cool table while his lecture class teacher droned on and on about the importance of the declaration of independence. Whatever it was, he was partially listening. His sleepy brown eyes were focused on Cat's petite frame sitting directly ahead of him. Her long dark burgundy waves were longer since they had dated, and now dipped to the middle of her back.

Something was going on between them but he couldn't put his finger on it. Before class he tried calling her name but she quickly rushed inside, and on the quad she pretended not to see him and skillfully B-lined away from him.

"Psst", Beck hissed tapping his pen along the edge of his desk to get her attention. After a few more failed attempts he grabbed his Northface bag and plopped into the seat besides Cat.

"Beckett this is not a game of musical chairs ", Dr. Vanter reprimanded lowering her glasses before continuing his speech in his slow, boring monotone.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?"

Cat uncomfortably looked at Beck out the corner of her eye. "No", she quickly whispered scribbling something down in her notebook.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. " But you won't even look at me", he pressed feeling heat rise up his neck. "Is it because of Matt?"

Cat finally looked at him. "Of course not", she squinted her eyes in disbeleif.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" Beck demanded running a tanned hand through his thick chesnut hair. " Guys like that only want one thing from girls like you", he tried to advise but winced when he realized how terrible they sounded when Cat looked like he'd just slapped her.

Her nutella brown eyes watered and he could see the familar tint of red on her nose right before she was about to cry.

Cat furiously folded her notebooks and pens into her purse. " Girls like me?" she sniffed. "Sluts like me?" she demanded standing up abruptly and ran out of the class wiping her face. Beck cringed at her use of words, she never cursed.

The quiet class snapped their attention to Beck who awkwardly rubbed the front of his face before following after. Outside he looked both ways but she was already gone.

He'd made a perfectly innocent girl cry, he wished someone would punch him for being such an insufferable jerk. Now Cat really was upset with him.

_Just Great. _

_~.~_

"Hey".

Tori turned and frowned when she saw Ryder slide into her line of vision.

"Goodbye", she sighed swiveling around in her piano chair to refocus on the new melody she was creating.

"Look i'm really trying to give you your space, but we've been assigned together in a group", Ryder explained shaking the index card with both their names.

Tori looked around and noticed the rest of the class all paired off into groups of twos.

"Perfect", she replied sarcastically when he pulled a chair next to hers.

"Do you accept?"

"Accept what?"

"My apology", Ryder smiled as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Tori opened her mouth to speak and was glad when the bell rung, signaling it that it was time for Improv with Sikowitz.

~.~

"Can I kiss you?" Robbie asked reluctantly and pressed into the rim of his glasses awaiting Jade's response.

Jade quickly looked away and tucked a strand behind her studded ear. "If we go there... theres no going back".

"Just one kiss", he promised thumbing the sensetive spot behind her ear.

Jade nodded as if trying to convince herself before slowly moving hers closer to Robbie's.

"And SCENE!" Sikowitz yelled excitedly just before the kiss.

Jade spun around excitedly clasping her hands. " How was it?"

Robbie slowly opened his eyes when he realized his lips were still pursed. Did he really expect Jade to kiss him? And why did part of him want her to? He shuddered at the thought and watched as she paraded down the steps and into Beck's open arms.

Cat stared blankly ahead while everyone ran to congratulate Jade. She smiled thankfully when Robbie sat beside her, and without looking he grabbed her hand staring ahead. It wasn't a flirty gesture, but a friendly gesture seeing as they both needed some sort of contact at the moment. They'd always had that understanding.

Beck couldn't help his eyes shifting toward their hand holding, or the annoying jealousy gnawing at his chest.

_**What did you like/hate? Please comment and review! **_


	13. And then truth came

_**A/N: Some hormonal teenage behavior ahead**_

"On your knees".

Ryder turned away from the piano he was occupying with a sly smirk across his handsome face. "Kinky, I like", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Tori rolled her eyes dropping her over-sized shoulder bag on one of the tables in the empty class.

"That song you were playing- its begging on your knees".

He quirked his eyebrows. "Thought it sounded familar".

She was absolutely livid, not only had she been forced to work with the jerk but now she'd been reduced to sneaking around with him to practice a song. It'd been nearly a week, and Tori still hadn't found the nerve to tell Andre. What was even worse was that she didn't hate being in his presence anymore. The first few days she was silent, but after a couple failed attempts he'd finally won her over when he tripped over his shoes strings. She laughed, and it opened the door for them to be on speaking terms.

When Tori didn't respond to his small talk he tried a new tactic while his fingers absently drummed across a few keys.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing", Tori lied plopping next to him in the piano chair and sighed running her fingers through her chesnut brown hair. "Just stressed".

"Still haven't told your boyfriend about us?" Ryder guessed.

Tori reached over for the Starbucks cup Ryder had set in front of her. " There is no us", she sing- songed picking up the lyrics they'd worked on earlier.

"You're right", Ryder straightend his shoulders and developed a steadier pace with the keys. "I'm sorry, I just don't see why you haven't told him. Its just a project-

"Can we drop this?"

"I'm sorry".

"Stop apologizing", Tori demanded with a playful tone of voice.

Ryder laughed and pointed to her bottom lip which was covered with the thick whip cream from her latte.

"You got a little...

"Huh?" Tori asked obliviously, squinting her warm coco brown eyes.

"Let me", Ryder offered leaning closer to her face so that they were mere inches away and casually swipped away the cream with the tip of his index finger.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both heads snapped at the sound of the angry voice near the doorway, and was met with the angry glare of Andre Harris.

He stood with his arms crossed, fuming.

Tori quickly stood up and tried not to look guilty. You're not guilty, calm down she scolded herself before she found the courage to speak.

"Andre-

"Save it", Andre quickly cut her off upon realizing that the person she was close to kissing was in fact her sleazy ex Ryder. "You've been sneaking around all week, I followed you so we can have some alone time and I find you... you... you hooking up with some guy!"

"We weren't hooking up!" Tori exclaimed. "We were... making music", she cringed at how lame the truth sounded.

Andre made a sound that said he didn't believe her, and turned to Ryder with anger etch across his face.

"You're scum".

"Andre- Tori whined trying to reach out for him until he tossed her a glare cold enough to chill Voldermort.

"By all means continue making _music _" , he retorted hatefully slamming the door closed so hard the doorknob rattled.

~.~

"Hey Harris", Beck greeted holding his palm up from Andre to slap when he spotted him in the hallway.

Andre ignored the greeting and clenched his jaws shrugging past Beck with his Northface on one shoulder. "Not right now, Beck".

Beck lowered his hand casually, it would've looked awkward on anyone except him. He was Beckett Oliver, and awkward just didn't suit his features. That was just more of a Sinjin thing.

He shrugged off Andre's behavior while walking to his locker. Everyone had been acting weird lately. Jade was acting guilty, Tori was secretive, Cat wasn't speaking to him, Andre was angry, and Robbie... well Robbie was the only one acting semi-normal.

"KK", a familar voice giggled across the hall.

Beck turned away from his combination automatically hearing Cat's voice while she strolled out of a classroom with a blonde he didn't recognize.

"Cat", Beck called jogging over to her before she made a ran for it like last time.

The blond Cat was talking to tossed a longing look toward Beck before waving goodbye to Cat.

"Cat, seriously", He called after her when she continued to walk as if she didn't see him.

When he caught up to her strides he stuffed his hands in his pockets uncomfortably when she refused to look at him.

"Please go away", Cat asked politely and made a B-line to her locker. She pressed her forehead against the cool metal when she realized he'd followed her.

Again.

"Not until you talk to me", Beck insisted pressing his back against the locker next to Cat's.

He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hug her until the hurt in her eyes went away. Those sad, chocolately brown eyes used to look at him with excitement but now they just looked disapointed.

"Leave me alone...please ", she mumbled sifting through her locker aimlessly.

"I'm sorry", Beck said squinting his eyes painfully.

Cat opened her mouth to tell him how much he hurt her, but decided against him. She was being a good friend to Jade by staying away from him. It was probably for the best.

"Please talk to me", Beck begged desperately.

As if on cue, the bell run and the entire hallway was nearly vacant.

Cat turned away from her locker and moved to leave until Beck grabbed both her shoulders and gently pressed her into the locker.

Refusing to look at him and hating how tall he was Cat stared at her sparkly flats.

"Look at me", Beck asked.

Cat reluctantly made eye contact with him and exhaled when his hands dropped back down.

Looking at him made her want to cry, and she hated herself when she felt warm tears fall down her cheeks.

Beck moved his thumb to wipe them away but she swatted it away and wiped them with the back of her wrist.

"You made me feel yucky, Cat sniffed honestly reffering to when Beck implied that guys like Matt only wanted girls like her for _one _ thing.

"I'm sorry", Beck apologized again.

Cat sniffed one more time before wiping her eyes and shrugging between his shield.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore".

~.~

_**FLASHBACK, FRESHMAN YEAR**_

"So what anniversary gift is Cat giving you tonight?" Dean asked wiggling his arched eyebrows suggestively while bouncing a basketball in between his legs in the boys locker room.

"Yeah Beck", Andre chimmed whipping him across the back with a towel. " Big anniversary tonight".

Beck laughed shrugging into a crisp V-neck, and pushed his wet hair back. " She already got me tickets to the Ravers, and a very cute bear might I add", Beck offered motioning toward the adorable bear dangling inside his duffle bag.

"Pssh", Dean hissed toweling his hair off. "You know what Lydia got me for our aniversary?"

Andre rolled his eyes. "What anniversary? You've been dating for three weeks".

"It was a great gift, really", Beck admitted.

"You're 15 Beck, don't be so queer. I'm talking about the _gift _ she can only give once".

Robbie appeared from one of the stalls unsweaty. "What gift is that?" he asked obliviously causing all the guys to laugh.

"SEX!" Andre yelled slapping Beck's shoulder.

"S-E-X!" Dean sing-songed.

Beck waved them off, " Its not important to me-

"Not right now, anyway", Dean whistled knowingly before shrugging outside the locker room. He was halfway down the hall when he heard the squeaky voice of Cat Valentine. She sprinted down the hall until she stood before him.

"Hi Dean", she smiled brightly.

"Valentine,", Dean greeted with an equally wide grin while his eyes raked across her body appreciately. He decided Beck was one lucky guy.

Cat nervously chewed on her bottom lip and leaned foward to whisper. "Its about Beck...

"Okay", Dean added absently.

"Todays our anniversary, is there anything else Beck said he wanted?" Cat asked anxiously waiting Dean's response.

A sly grin played across his handsome, boyish face.

Beck owed him _big _ time.

"Well theres one thing...".

_**PRESENT**_

Jade untwisted the cap of her water bottle and took a quick swig before she spoke. Her jet-black hair looked perfectly tousled down her back. She was sported a black Marc Jacobs bomber jacket, and dark denim skinnys looking every bit of a queen bee.

"Okay, seriously enough with the puppet".

Robbie looked up from tending to Beck and found himself smiling at Jade, and her sophmore friend Arden.

"Hello to you too", He spoke casually, already used to her brash behavior. And focused on the petite blonde beside her.

"Hey Pinky", Robbie playful teased at her subtle pink high-lights.

Arden smiled sliding in besides Jade while Robbie adjusted Rex's tie.

"So do you think he likes me?" She asked wide-eyed reffering to Beck's good friend Dean, who also happend to be the schools biggest slut.

"Of course he likes you", Jade added dismisvely earning an excited squeal from the blonde until she added, "He likes everybody", she snapped.

Robbie noticed the girl's disapointed face and tossed her a sympatheic look. "Dean's a good guy...".

Jade rolled her emerald green eyes and crossed her arms. "You look a little thirsty, vending machines that way".

She pointed toward the machine across the study hall.

"Rude much!", Rex hissed from Robbie's hand before they both disapeared from the table.

When he was out of ear shot she turned toward Arden prepared to give her the _talk. _Being two years younger than her, an extremely guilible Jade saw her as a younger sibling. Arden was cute with round cheeks, natural blonde hair, and sparkly long lashes or in other words practically a target for distugstingly pretty jerks like Dean Porter.

"But Jay-

"Seriously Arden, if you want to date an upper classmen so bad date..".

"Joshh?" Arden offered.

"Taken".

"Adam?"

"Gay".

"What about Robbie?"

Something cold crept into Jade's chest, and she resisted the urge to say something terrible. Hearing another girl say Robbie's name brought an unfair twitch in her chest. It wasn't that she liked him, she just felt like he was _hers. _She'd always been possesive that way.

Arden shrugged obliviously, and twirled a strand around her finger smiling at the way he'd called her 'Pinky' earlier.

"What? he's cute".

Jade scoffed nastily. "Denny, you're a _sophmore _ and you hang out with me and my friends. Your reputation is fragile, Robbie's a freak who carries around a stupid doll", she concluded with a shrug for emphasis.

She didn't know why she felt the urge to be so cruel.

"Wow, Jade", Robbie breathed, sounding kicked. He lowered his can of soda on the table suddenly at a loss of appetite.

Jade hated the way he was looking at her, but decided she wasn't the type to back down.

"Don't look at me like that Shappiro, we're not friends", she snapped hatefully and wanted to slap herself for it.

Robbie looked genuinely hurt, but refused to let her seem him that way.

"It amazes me how cruel you can be. Why would I want to be your friend? Its bad enough that I have to tutor you".

Jade looked unfazed. "I don't need a tutor, certainly not you".

Robbie angrily gathered his things a tossed a half hearted smile at Arden.

" Would you like to go out Saturday?"

~.~

_**FRESHMEN YEAR, FLASHBACK **_

"No peeking!", Cat squealed standing on her tip toes while she guided a closed-eyed Beck deeper into her bedroom. When he was plopped at the edge of the bed she stood in between his legs and desposited the gift on his lap.

He smirked groping around to his hands found her waist when he felt something tickle the side of his face.

"Meow".

Beck slid his eye mask away and furrowed his eyebrows at the hideous kitten staring back at him. The poor animal was rail thin and missing patches of hair.

"Cat!" he screamed dropping the cat where it landed promptly on its feet, and sneezed.

"What is that _thing _doing here?"

Cat pouted picking up the patheic little kitten and cradled it in her arms. " His names Bo, and I found him on the way home. I got him for you", she smiled.

Realizing that the cat was a stray Beck pulled the animal out of her arms hurriedly.

"Why would you get me a cat?" he sneezed. "I'm allergic".

The cat screeched and made a dash out Cat's bedroom door.

"For our anniversary Dean said you wanted a pussy-cat", she frowned.

"A-", Beck quickly stopped mid-sentence and couldn't help the grin despite his seething anger that Dean had teased Cat. Porter was a _perv. _And Cat was too guilible to understand what he was really suggesting.

Beck pulled his girlfriend beside him and laughed playing with her hands. " Dean is an idiot, and will have a black eye tommorow".

"Why?"

"Forget about it", Beck waved dismisvely and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her jaw. "Are you ready for your suprise?"

Cat squealed and quickly covered her eyes with her tiny palms. "Yes, Yes!"

Beck stood behind her and hooked the gold necklace with the pendant 'CV', he'd initially opted for his intials but something about 'B.O' dangling from her neck made him uncomfortable.

"I love it", Cat gushed honestly and played with the letters affectionately before gently kissing his bottom lip.

Beck tilted her chin upwards and smiled deepening the kiss until she was lying flatly on her back while he hovered over her.

"Beck, that tickles", Cat giggled when Beck dipped his head down and sucked at the quickening pulse on her neck.

Beck chuckled trailing butterly kisses over to her jaw before their lips hungrily captured each other. Their kisses tasted a mix between mint, and strawberry.

"I love you", Cat moaned breathlessly and moved when Beck nudged her upward until he had tugged her jacket over her head revealing a simple white tank top. He rocked his hips against hers while trailing slow opened mouthed kisses down her flat stomach. When he reached for the button of her jeans he felt her flinch.

"I...I'm not ready...yet", she moaned rolling her eyes to the top of her head at the tingles shooting through her body that Beck caused. Her body was betraying her.

"I know", Beck promised planting slower kisses down her stomach.

"I just want to kiss you", he murmured against her flush and gently tugged down the zipper of her blue jeans.

_**I think the Bat shippers will enjoy this chapter! *squeals* comment, and review por favor. I LOVE reviews,xx**_


	14. Green Eyed Monster

Jade West was a lot of things, and jealous just so happend to be one of them. She crossed her leggings covered legs and took a slow slip from her Starbucks cup watching as Robbie and Arden giggled across the quad. Every since their impromptu fight in the library, he'd complely ditched her and spent his time hanging around Arden. _And, _she was failing her chemistry test all over again. _That _was the only reasoned she even cared what the fuzzy haired weirdo was doing.

They were walking through the quad so close their hands were nearly touching.

_Gross._

Jade clenched her jaws, feeling the same tingle of envy burn through her chest as her grip on the stirofoam tightend. It was weird, that feeling was usally only associated with her boyfriend Beck and the countless skanks that fawned over him. Certainly not Robbie Shappiro of all people.

He wasn't even cute, She mused and then quickly disagreed with herself. No, he wasn't in- your -face- gorgeous like Beck, but he was more of a lowkey kind of attractive. If you blinked, you'd miss it.

They made a breif detour across the bright quad, and Arden leaned foward toward Robbie as if to kiss him.

'POP'

Jade's iron grip on her Starbucks's caused the lid to go flying in the air.

"Whoa-a", a familar voice laughed appreciatively behind her.

Jade turned away from the sticky mess and was suprised to see Beck. With finals, and all the drama going on with their friends they barely saw each other. He looked like the American dream all sweaty from track practice. He sported basketball shorts despite the fall chill, and a worn-in H.A. red and gray sweatshirt.

Beck flicked his outgrown bangs out of his perfectly blemish-free face before plopping in the seat beside her routinely slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey West", He planted a absent kiss on the side of her jaw pulling her closer under the crook of his arm.

Butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach and despite her earlier mood she couldn't help but smile back at him, and feel guilty for some reason. Here she was accusing him of being emotionally attached to Cat when she was practically green with envy over Robbie's new relationship with Arden. _No, you're just selfish. _

Beck frowned noticing that her famous smirk was missing. "Is everything alright?"

Jade grinned suddenly, and grabbed both sides of his face before filling in the gap between them and moving her lips against his in a steady motion to spite her guilty conscience.

"It is now , she promised wipping away Beck's now berry glossed lips with her thumb a grin playing across her face.

Beck opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his eyes scanned across the lawn and spotted his best friend Andre walking toward them.

"Jade, do you know this guy?" Beck asked furrowing his thick eyebrows together as if in deep thought.

"Hmmm", Jade played along tapping a finger against her chin. " He looks sorta familar... what is it? Andy...Adam..Andre! Yeah thats it", she joked snapping her fingers.

"Guess I deserved that ", Andre laughed good naturedly taking off an imaginary top hat before plopping on the table where they were sitting cautious of the sticky coffee.

Beck held his hand out and waited for Andre to shake it. No hard feelings.

Jade huffed, why couldn't it be that easy for girls?

"So we still on for tomorow?" Andre asked pushing his hair out of his face, reffering to the movie night fiasco Beck was throwing.

"As long as you bring Tori".

Andre's frown went unnoticed when Robbie strolled toward them with his thumbs hooked underneath the straps of his bookbag.

"Movie night, 9, be there", Beck greeted.

Robbie squinted uncomfortably. "I kind of..have ugh, a date?" he sputtered finally.

Andre slapped him on the back proudly.

" Our Shappiro's growing up Beck", he teased.

"So I don't know if I can make it", Robbie shrugged honestly, and cursed himself when he made an awkward glance with Jade.

"Bring your date", Beck insisted before tilting his head to kiss Jade, indicating that their conversation was over.

"Get a room", Andre remarked flicking a gummy bear toward the couple before hopping off the table with Robbie in tow.

"So, whose the lucky girl?"

~.~

"Matt!" Cat excitedly squealed slamming her locker and sprinting over to attack the cute brunette into a bear hug.

He laughed pulling her at arms length. " Maybe I should visit your more often, yeah?" He teased pushing up the sleeves of his blue jean jacket.

Feeling bubbly, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. Seeing him, and his bright blue eyes instantly made her feel comfortable. It was such a releif from all the tension with her friends, she wished they could stay in the hallway and hug until forever.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" She asked genuinely confused, blinking her wide doe eyes at him innocently.

Matt smirk shaking his shaggy hair out of his face and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Sanchez left her bag in my car... And I really wanted to see you", he admited sheepishly earning another kiss from the petite redhead.

Cat smiled wrapping her arms across his waist, and inhaling his familar cologne. It was more of a spicy flavor, compared to Beck's honey smelling cologne.

"Cat, where did you run off too...oh", Tori voiced walking behind her friend a smile playing across her pretty features when she'd noticed the person capturing all her attention.

"Tori, right?" Matt asked rubbing circles around Cat's side.

Tori nodded and adjusted her oversized tote, ignoring the ting of envy of how cute of a couple they were.

"Hey, you should really come our movie night thing tommorow", she offered brightly. Cat had seemed down lately, and the only thing that seemed to make her happy was Matt. Tori's brown eyes skimmed across the lanky drummer in approval. Who wouldn't be happy with him?

Matt was tall, with the shiniest copper brown hair she'd ever seen and striking blue eyes. Zac Efron, definetly.

He winced squinting his round orbs. " I don't know , we have a gig down at the grove. Whose party is it? "

Cat pouted her bottom lip. " Beck's".

Matt quirked his eyebrow, with new interest. " On second thought, we can always reschedule", he shrugged dismisvely leaning down to quickly peck her lips. He certainly didn't want Beck to try anything while he wasn't there. It was bad enough he had ample opportunity to see her everyday in school, like last week when he made her cry.

"Great", Tori clapped happily when the two came to an agreement, and solidified it with another kiss that Beck accidently saw out the corner of his eye. He quickly looked away, and focused back on Dean's apparently epic story.

_Weird, _Tori observed.

"Its going to be lots of fun. Is Andrè driving?" Cat's voice squeaked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll even let me ride in the trunk", she joked half-heartedly.

Matt shrugged. "You can always bum a ride with us", he offered .

"Thanks", Tori nodded.

"You can't be dateless", Cat frowned leaning her head on Matt's shoulder sympatheicly. Tori shrugged. "Eh" she responded absently when she spotted her boyfriend joing Beck and Dean.

Cat waved goodbye before moving down the hall with Matt's arm over her shoulder.

"Do you like monkeys ? "

~.~

Andre slammed his locker shut, and barely blinked when he was greeted with Tori's Vegan nervous grin.

"Hey...", she attempted to start the conversation.

He stared at her blankly, before pulling out his tiny pearpod headphones.

"What?"

"I said- never mind" , Tori sighed happily. Even though he wasn't being paticularly warm to him, it felt good to actually be talking.

"I like your shirt", Tori smiled at the navy blue button up she'd bought him last christmas. Andre looked down at his shirt dryly and shrug on his bookbag.

"It was laundry day", he responded with another shrug. He wanted to kiss her and hug her, but his stupid ego wouldn't allow it.

Tori frowned and awkwardly ruffled her hair. "Can we talk?"

Andre opened his mouth to speak but was interupted when a pretty girl from her Calculus class called his name. Cindy Lu's legs were too long, her hair was too perfect, and her skirt was too skimpy.

"Hey C", Andre finally smiled.

Cindy flicked her long black hair off her shoulder. "Hey Victoria".

"Where'd you get that bag ?" Cindy turned away from Tori not waiting for a responsed, and focused back on Andre.

"See you after school", she grinned before walking to meet up with her friends. Tori waited until she was out of earshot to speak.

"Are we on a break ? and why are you seeing her after school? " Tori demanded crossing her amrs over her A cups.

Andre scoffed kicking one leg up and pressing his back against the locker. "She's a friend. But you know, we're not friendly like you and Ryder", he spoke with clear sarcasm.

Tori huffed uncrossing her arms.

"Thats not fair, you were so quick to judge. Don't you trust me-

"I do, I just don't trust him".

Tori sighed and pressed her forehead into his chest. "I'm sorry, its only a project I swear", she promised wrapping her slender arms over his waist they way the way he loved.

Andre clenched his jaws, already feeling his resolve.

"Don't ever hide anything from me ", He spoke determinedly.

"I won't", Tori playfully tugged on one of his twist.

"Hello lovebirds", Ryder spoke light heartedly approaching the couple. Tori exhaled, and made a mental note to never have a heart-to-heart with anyone in the hallway.

"What do you want Ryder?" Tori asked, not bothering to unloosen herself from Andre's chest.

"To practice our song, I changed the melody on the bridge and-

"Alright, I have to go see Layne", Andre spoke purposely cutting Ryder off. He turned to leave but was stopped when Tori grabbed his arm.

"No goodbye kiss?" she closed her eyes, and puckered her lips.

Andre casted a sideways glance at Ryder before smirking. He tilted Tori's chin up with his index finger, and made a show of kissing her. The jealous glint in Ryder's clear green eyes didn't go unoticed.

~.~

"Nope, no mistake".

Jade huffed in disbeleif nearly ripping her heavily marked paper in half. She didn't even know it was possible to get a 23.1 %.

"But last week you said I almost had a B, how can one test bring me back down to D?" Jade asked fuming with rage.

Mr. L shrugged and pressed his glasses to his face. "You did, but it seems you've complelty lossed focused in class. Haven't you been studying with Robert?"

Jade chewed on her bottom lip distractedly. "Well... I mean... no. Not exactly, anymore".

Her teacher sighed pressing his pen on the side of his head. " I can find you another tutor but if you want to pass this class I highly suggest you get reacquainted with Robbie. You two seemed to have a good connection".

Jade stood up and balled the paper in her hands. " You're even blinder than I thought".

~.~

_**Sorry for the late update! this chap was a little shorter, but trust me DRAMA is comming. hopefully you'll love what I have cooked up, eh? Comment and Review? por favor **_


	15. Be my Valentine, Valentine

_**A/N: I read every single review, thank you. This is basically a series of flashbacks past to present.**_

_**BE MY VALENTINE, VALENTINE **_

_FLASHBACK _

Cat stood on her tiptoes, and straightened her neck trying to find her Algebra 1 book on the top shelf of her locker. The petite redhead 's long ponytail swished every time she bounced on her tip toes.

"Hey there, shortstuff", a familar voice teased before casually slipping his arms around her waist.

Cat spun around giggling and was cut off midway by Beck's eager lips covering her own. He tugged her strawberry glossed lips open and lenghtening the kiss and walked backwards until her backs was pressed against the cool blue locker.

"Get a room", Andrè muttered jokingly slamming his locker closed next to the overtly affectionate couple.

Beck grinned sheepishly, he wasn't too keen on PDA but he hadn't seen his girlfriend in a week since he visited his grandparents back in Canda and he'd practically seen all of his friends except his actual girlfriend. They barely had any classes, and she was so small it was so easy for her to go unnoticed in the bustling Hollywood arts hallways.

"Sorry man", he laughed doing their signature handshake. "Don't worry I missed you too", he teased. Between Dean, Robbie, and Andre they demanded as much attention from as a second, third, or fourth girlfriend.

Andre laughed. " Oh yeah? Where's my kiss? "

"Here", Cat held out her palm revealing the silver Hershey candy. " Have a kiss".

Andre accepted, and shrugged his book bag back on. " Thanks, but i'm about to go in search of the real one. Valentines day is tommorow!" He joked over his shoulder before advancing toward the flock of girls.

"How was Canada, see any bunnies?" Cat asked in her giggly little girl voice.

Beck furrowed his eyebrow. " Bunnies?" he laughed. " Not this time, no but guess what ? "

"You're Cupid?" Cat asked batting her chocolate doe eyes in all sincerity. Her childlike innocense made him want to scoop her up in his arms and protect her from all the bad things in the world.

Beck plucked the long stemmed rose from his back pocket and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Be my Valentine, Valentine?"

Cat squealed excitedly and sniffed the rose scented buds.

" Duh, Valentines day is my favorite day of the year. And you're my favorite person", she purred standing on her tip toes to peck his lips intertwining her tiny hands into his bigger, calloused ones.

"Yo, Beck!" an impatient voice screamed down the hallway. Beck and Cat turned simmutaneously and wasn't suprised to see Dean impatiently waving Beck over with an exaggerated arm gesture.

Beck groaned plucking out the book Cat had been struggling to reach and kissed her lower lip.

"I'll meet you here 5th period", he promised still hugging her from behind.

"Love you", Cat giggled grabbing his face and pecking him one last time goodbye. His kisses did something to her, they made everything all better and she was addicted to him. She couldn't even imagine _not _kissing them everyday.

~.~

_**PRESENT**_

"And then I was like Josh, are you kidding me? And he was all like no i'm not", Trina Vega moaned while wobbling down the cobblestone of Hollywood Arts in 5 inch Zambini boots with her younger sister Tori in tow. The older Vega was totting around a bouquet of roses, and in frown cold enough to freeze Antartica. Besides the luxurious honey brown hair, and dark chocolate eyes they were polar opposites.

Typically Tori rolled her eyes, and pretended to listen but lately since Trina got a new boyfriend she barely had time to see her so she was all ears.

"Well he had the flu Trina, of course he had to cancel", Tori giggled linking her arm underneath her sisters.

"_What _ does that have to do with me? For two hours I planned that date! And he just-".

"Hey guys", a far too familiar voice called causing both brunettes head to snap in the direction of Ryder jogging to match their pace."Happy Valentines day".

"Thanks, whats up?" Tori asked hiking her World Lit book higher up her chest.

Instantly Trina pursed her lips and trained her face to a scowl that could rival Blair Waldorf. She hated the guy, Tori may have been ready to forgive him for using her but she wasn't. Tori was way too nice, so Trina being the older sister felt obligated to put people in their place.

Ryder focused his attention on Trina and smiled casually. "Looking good, Trina ".

Trina rolled her light brown eyes unfazed. " What else is new", she remarked not in the least bit modest.

He reached over and squeezed Tori's bare shoulder in a lower tone. " Don't forget "

"Yeah, sure", Tori responded dismisvely while Ryder smirked and sauntered back to his friends.

Trina flicked the bridge of Tori's button nose causing her to flinch.

"Ouch", Tori laughed covering her nose. "What was that for? I'm telling Mom".

"Look, I have class but watch out for that guy okay? I don't trust him", Trina spoke seriously and pushed her beach waves out the collar of her blue jean jacket.

"You don't trust anyone".

"Trust me, don't trust him", Trina spoke casually just as the late bell had rung.

~.~

"Happy Valentines day pretty little kitty", Dean playfully sing-songed once he saw Cat moving away from her locker and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Your cologne gave you away", she giggled knowingly when the blonde released her and smirked with a shrug.

"Guilty as charged", Dean spoke casually dropping his arm over the petite's round shoulder blades.

"Hey Dean", Cat smiled tucking a long curl behind her ear and shrugging her polka dot bookbag on one shoulder ignoring the nosy stares people in the hallway were tossing her way. Since Beck was clearly taken, Dean was next to the hottest guy in school and completely up for grabs.

"Missed you at Beck's movie marathon", Dean spoke casually watching for her response.

"Yeah", Cat spoke uncomfortably. "I heard it got cancelled, too bad", she added for good measure. But to be perfectly honest she was glad Beck's RV had gotten fumigated, and the movie night had gotten cancelled. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of her current (somewhat) boyfriend, and Beck together _especially _ after the incident at the last party.

"Liar", Dean smirked knowingly and leaned close enough to ignite the gossip mill for the rest of the day.

"I have a feeling you're avoiding Beck".

"What? No", Cat giggled. "Its just... not the same".

"We were all best friends freshmen year, now its like you two barely even know each other", Dean spoke with concern and crinkled his eyebrows.

Cat looked down at her sparkly shoes and bit her bottom lip. "I guess you're right".

"I'm always right Kitten", Dean spoke matter of factly and shrugged his shoulders. " All im saying is just _talk _to the guy. He seems so miserable".

As if on cue, a giggle erupted across the hall and they both turned to find Beck and Jade leaning against the staircase wrapped around each other, practically having the time of their lives.

Dean rolled his eyes annoyedly, and inwardly cursed Beck, he was really making this hard. All week he'd been moping around, and now of all days he was Mary freaking Sunshine.

Cat blinked, a felt a strange sense of pain in the pit of her stomach. Like that one time her parents thought she was getting too attached to her nanny, and let her go. She was heartbroken, it took her years to speak after that. But this... this felt worse.

"Yeah", Cat breathed heavily closing her locker shut with finality.

" I can tell, see you around Dean, and Happy Valentines day", she smiled brightly as if nothing had happend and shrugged through the halls oblivious to the pair of dark brown eyes following her.

~.~

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked when he felt his back harshly collide with the wall behind study hall. He frowned, and adjusted his glasses not completely suprised when he saw Jade.

Even though they hadn't been on speaking terms, he knew she was the only person that was so easily prone to cause him physical harm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, widening her hunter green eyes and literally looked ready to attack.

He was completely confused, until he looked down at the now limp roses and card in her hand. The way she acting, you would've thought he sent her a bomb. But, _she'd _ probably enjoy that, Robbie wryly thought.

"Whats that?" He feigned innocensce and flinched when she raised her fist to his face.

"Alright fine, I sent it", Robbie admitted, but could've sworn he left it anonymous.

"I recognized your hand writting", Jade hissed, but the venom had left her voice. Now she just sounded confused.

"Why would you send me this? We don't even _like _ each other. We hate each other, and shouldn't you be sending this to Arden?"

Robbie reached down to removed her balled up fist from his throat and took a couple breaths before speaking.

"I'm giving her a present when I see her next period. And I sent you that, because I know you and Beck don't celebrate Valentines day because its lame but I thought you deserved it", Robbie explained massaging his neck.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Your handwriting", Jade shrugged looking down at the card thoughtfully. And for a glimmer of a moment, it looked like she actually liked the cards and flowers. But that's be crazy.

Her pale fingers reached down to pluck a velvety, red petal. She felt... warm. Although she and Beck equally loathed Valentines day she secretly wished that he'd forget his stupid rules, and actually do something nice for her. Of course she'd have to tease him about it, but she'd love it all the same.

For once, she wanted to feel girly like Tori or giddy like Cat.

"Thanks", Jade nodded focusing her eyes back on Robbie, and then playfully hardened and punched him in the arm. " If you ever send me flowers again i'll kill you, and if you wanna do something nice send me scissors something I could actually use. And roses? How'd you know I wasn't freaking allergic, huh? Really inconsiderate", she fumed half-heartedly but Robbie just smiled. He assumed this was her way of saying thank you.

"Oh, and another thing i've decided to take you back as my tutor. So starting tommorow, we're back to the basics. Understood?" she pointed her finger.

Robbie nodded his head in agreement.

"Good", she retorted stomping away. Once she was in the comfort of the hall she smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear sniffing the rose. She was touched, that happend to be the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Hey Jade, Tori greeted jogging toward the brunette excitedly gripping a thick bouquet of roses, and a teddy bear Jade was sure weighed more than her.

She quickly crumpled the rose and stuffed it in her purse.

" You can't honestly be into gifts as stupid as those? I swear i'm the last person on earth with a brain", she muttered as they casually fell into step.

"Its the best time of the year, Scrooge", Tori crinkled her tiny nose.

"I _hate _Valentines day almost as much as I hate you", she bit out half-heartedly. Shessh, she thought awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. Every since Robbie's stupid gift she'd been out of sorts. A freshmen had said hello to her earlier, and she actually responded pleasantly.

She cleared her throat when Tori's one armed hug lasted a second too long. " I hate everything about this day".

~.~

_**FLASHBACK, FRESHMEN YEAR **_

"I love everything about this day", Cat beamed excitedly stretching her skinny arms out into the night sky as a few red hearts firecracked into the sky. She twirled bare feet giggling, and stumbling to keep tempo with the bass of the music erupting from the party on the opposite of the beach.

Beck laughed from where he laid on his side watching his girlfriend entertain herself. He'd planned a really glamorous dinner at one of the restaurants his parents co-owned but Cat said she'd rather watch the fire works then eat dinner, or go to the Valentines day party their friends were throwing a couple feet of water away.

"You're cute", Beck commented grasping a handful of sand. " But put your jacket back on, its freezing", he shivered. It actually wasn't _that _ cold to be February in California, but they were by the lake and the temp was getting colder and colder and Cat was spinning around in a printed mini dress barefoot.

"This one time, my uncle wore a bikini", she giggled covering her mouth. " It was polka dots".

Beck smiled shaking his head infatuatedly. He was in love with someone just as crazy as he felt sometimes.

He stood dusting the sand off the back of his pants and held out her jacket for her. But every step he took toward her she moved back, giggling.

"You're being a very bad kitten", he playfully wagged his finger. Cat smothered his lips with hers and discreetly pulled the zipper of his fleece down until it was open. Beck shivered and broke off the kiss, fog clouding around his mouth.

"Its freezing, stop we'll both get sick"...stop...babe...that feels good...no ," Beck absently demanded, but trailed off when Cat began nibbling on the sensetive skin on his neck.

"Fine", Cat pouted pulling her lips from his skin, and leaving a cold trail down his spine.

Beck opened his eyes, when he said "no" he meant "yes", and by "stop" he meant don't stop. Heat was rising in his veins, along with a few other things.

"Finish", he encouraged playfully tugging her closer toward him but she stepped back giggling.

"First you have to promise to do something", Cat grinned playfully baring all her white teeth.

"I promise", Beck agreed still in a daze from her kisses. She could've made him promise to lick an elephants butt for all he cared. He just wanted her lips against his, and maybe a little something else if he got lucky.

"Close your eyes ", Cat said standing on her tip toes to kiss the center of Beck's mouth, and when he reached out to grab her waist she giggled squirming away.

"No, keep your eyes close", she spoke while helping him shrug out of his t-shirt. Beck grinned, he already liked where this was going, and obliged .

She kissed him again to distract him, and a few seconds later Beck was bored. No kisses, no touches? _And _he was freezing?

"Cat?" He asked still covering his eyes. Silence.

" Babe?"

The sound of a body splashing against the water snapped Beck's brown eyes open as he peered out into the darken sky.

And there, he saw Cat giggling and beckoning him over chest deep in the murky, ice cold water.

"Come get me, Marco!" she screamed disapearing underneath the water.

"Cat!" He screamed genuinely concerned when she didn't come up fast enough. " Cat, quit kidding around". Nothing. He knew she wasn't the best swimmer, and she certainly didn't have the lungs to stay under water that long.

Panicked, he kicked off his shoes and dove in the water shirtless. " Cat! Cat!"

Cat suddenly emerged sputtering and laughing. " You're supposed to say Polo!"

This time, Beck didn't grin. " What's wrong with you? I thought you were hurt, and i'm practically naked and its freezing!"

Cat shrugged and dove back underneath the water, and when she came back up she was flinging her dress over to the sand. Naked, except for her bubble gum pink panty and bra set.

Beck heaved in a breath, still pissed. " That still doesn't cut the fact that we'll probably die of pnuemonia".

Cat pouted, she didn't think he'd get mad. Well not _mad _enough to yell at her. He could really be uptight sometimes, she guessed he got that from his father.

"I'm sorry", she pouted babily slowly moving closer to him. " I order you not to be mad at me", she demanded with a grin once she was floating in front of him. She kissed his wet shoulder blade, and could tell he was trying not to smile back.

" And I order you to never do this again", he finally melted.

"Sorry Mr. Worry-wart ", she pouted draping her arms around his shoulder inadvertly pushing his head underneath the water.

Beck laughed sputtering and flicking his hair out his eyes getting back into a playful mood. He grabbed her around the waist and dropped her into the water, momentarily forgetting the chill.

Cat splashed him repeatedly until he grabbed her by the wrist and stole a few needed kisses. After all, she did have him risk his life.

"Tag! you're it! " Cat screamed slapping his back and sprinting back toward the beach. Beck pounced attacking her from behind until they both stumbled into an clumsy pile with Cat falling in between his legs. They both jerked into a fit of uncontrolable laughter, still intertwined with Cat stradling his waist. Like a magnetic pull they moved to kiss each other but halfway through the kiss they flinched.

"Woop" "Woop" , beeped the alarm of the police car followed by the familar red and blue lights approaching the two frozen in shock.

"Put your hands where we can see them", A stern looking police officer pointed. Cat and Beck looked at each other and fell into another fit of laughter.

~.~

_**PRESENT **_

"I am so _effing _jealous of you right now", Catty Sanchez confirmed holding up her manicured palm to emphasize her point to Tori.

Tori scoffed playfully. " Not even, half the boys the boys at school brought you a gift", she motioned toward Catty's present covered desk.

"I know", she flipped her glossy amber hair. " But Andrè really went above and beyond because he loves you, not because he wants to see your lucky charms", she joked.

"Yeah", Tori breathed airily and stroked the bear's fuzzy ears absently as a attached note fell. Catty reached for it with a devilish grin.

"And he left you a note? Notebook much. God, I need an Andrè or Beck", she breathed causing an eye roll from Tori. They were friends, but Catty had a knack for hitting on emotionally unavailable guys.

Catty cleared her throat before continuing. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't want anyone else, Baby its you. Meet me in the utility closet 5th period, for your third gift boo". She crinkled her nose.

"Not exactly Shakespere, but cute", Catty grinned.

Tori's chocolate eyes widened as she plucked the note. "Oh my god! I'm late", she screamed practically running out of her free period class to meet him. She thought it was a little weird, because their spot was usually the vacant class on the 3rd floor.

Shrugging it off, she continued down the hall and was nearly yanked into the pitch black closet.

"Easy there Tiger", Tori joked snaking her arms lazily over Andre's shoulders.

"Mm", Andre moaned burrying his head against her shoulder. "I-

"Shh-", Tori hushed. " Did you come here to talk or did you come to kiss away my new lip gloss?"

Andre obliged, took her chin underneath his thumb and pressed his mouth against hers hungrily. Tori blinked, but followed his league. He was usually more sweet, and passionate. But these kisses were the opposite, they were rough, and intoxicating, and had her pinned against the wall. It was really diffrent, Tori noted, but decided he was just in the holiday spirit.

"Tori, i'm so glad you came. At first I didn't-".

"What?" Tori nearly jumped out of her skin. " Who are you?" She screamed, feeling completely violated. She searched for the light on her phone, and recoiled when she saw Ryder's devilishly handsome face smirking.

Without warning, she reached up and harshly slapped him across the jaw so hard she winced afterwards.

"You stupid, jerk! How could you? I thought you were Andre", she breathed wiping away at her lips as if she'd kissed the bottom of her shoe.

"You're the one who accepted my gifts, and you're the one who initated the kiss!"

Tori looked down at the bear as if it were a traitor. "Because I thought!- Whatever, i'm done explaining myself. You disgusting, evil-

"You weren't saying that a few seconds ago".

"Ugh", Tori made a gagging sound before vastly bolting away. She was halfway between gagging, and wiping her mouth when she bumped into Andre. The real him, anyway.

"What's up with your hair?" He asked, playfully. Tori squeaked and flatted her now messy hair with her palm, and sucked on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be", Andre grinned holding up a larger than life bear for her to see, and frowned when he saw that she already had one.

"Whose that from?"

"No one, I mean its for you", she quickly lied extending the bear and forced a grin.

Andre smiled leaning foward to kiss her, and accept the bear. She prayed she'd gotten rid of all traces of Ryder.

~.~

Beck stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously pacing back and forth debating on whether or not he should bother Cat. It was during a passing period, and they were practically the only two people in the hall. After the third pace he decided to go for it.

"Happy Valentine, Valentine", he jokingly spoke.

Cat turned away from her locker, and faintly smiled. "I remember that time at the beach after Valentines day, we were sick for nearly two weeks".

"Yeah", Beck smiled remembering how upset their parents had been after the police picked them up.

"Well, Happy Valentines day", Cat breathed turning to go until Beck grabbed her arm.

"You seem diffrent, I thought Valentines day was your favorite day".

Cat blinked sadly slowly taking her wrist back.

" It used to be, but things change".

_**I updated! Just in time for Valentines day. Please comment and review! P.S. my hiatus is over.**_


	16. Remember When

_**A/N: A very special thanks to Taylor0302 and xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox for being awesome reviewers ! I dedicate this chap to you two. **_

"Glad to see you make it to my class", Sikowitz drawled playfully towards Cat when she tried to silently creep inside his Improv class. She giggled twirling her hair around her fingertip causing dimples to appear.

"Sorry, the new list for the prop crew went up and I had to see if I made it", she apologized scanning the room for a empty seat in the front row of chairs with her friends.

Unfortunately, her spot had been taken by some faceless Junior whose face was covered in pimples.

Tori tossed her a sympathetic smile that went unnoticed as she moved down the line happily.

Andre was sitting next to Tori, and in the row behind them sat Jade and Robbie laughing at something inside of a Chemisty book. She gulped, avoiding the obvious vacancy on the other side of the front of the class. The only problem was that it was next to Beck. She _knew _ what he was doing. He was relentless. It was just like that time she refused to speak to him freshman year, so he took articles of her gym clothes until she was forced to speak to him. That was funny, this on the other hand was not.

"Something the matter little Red?" Sikowitz asked crossing his ankles over each other.

Cat turned to face him, causing her bookbag to slouch on her right arm. "I can't find a seat".

Sikowitz laughed standing up to push her in the direction of Beck. "Don't be ridiculous, theres a seat there next to Beck", he encouraged until she was seated.

Jade's eyebrows quirked automatically, but she wasn't heated. She'd gotten over her distatse for Cat almost a week ago. It was just that she seemed so down lately, and hating on her would be like kicking a wounded puppy. But she couldn't help the envious tingle in her chest she felt when Beck's eyes shifted toward Cat's.

"Jade, you listening?" Robbie whispered flipping through his Chapter 4 notes. With the big test comming up they had to review every chance they Jade sighed focusing back on her notebook.

"Hush, Andy Samberg", Sikowitz clapped his hands signaling he was ready for class to begin.

"Good one", Rex laughed earning a scolding look from Robbie.

"Alright you impressionable adolescents, your new project will be half of your grade semester so listen up. Turn around and take a good look at the person next to you". Everyone in the class rearranged their seats, and Cat reluctantly turned until her knees were inches apart from Beck's.

She cursed the accidental butterflies that exploded in her stomach when Beck smiled. He usually held a knowing smirk, approving nod, or a half smile of appreciation. But today he was smiling. It looked good on him. Or maybe it was the red plaid shirt he opted to leave hald open revealing the deep V of his under shirt, Cat and most likely every other girl in the room wondered.

"Look into their eyes", Sikowitz continued to instruct the class. " And say the first words that describe them, Tori you're first".

"Talented", Tori grinned unsurely running her hands through her hair while keeping her gaze on her smiling boyfriend.

Jade made a gagging sound and pretended to stick her finger down her throat causing the people in the back row to laugh, and distract the rest of the class.

Sikowitz smiled snapping his fingers. "Thank you so much for volunteering, you come right up", he gleamed.

Jade groaned as her and Robbie shuffled to the front of the class.

"Describe how you see you see yourself on the board with either Popular, Loner, or Nerd " , Sikowitz ordered tossing her a dry erase marker.

"Loner", Jade confirmed crossing her arms.

"Now class write down a piece of paper how you see Jade, and lift them".

Within seconds scraps up paper shot through the air read ' Popular'

Jade laughed in disbeleif. "Seriously? I'm not some faceless airhead i'm a loner for sure".

" See how you view yourself is diffrent than how others see you? "

Jade arched her eyebrow. "What does this have to do with anything?" She asked dryly when he gave her the nod to go to her seat.

"Hush, Brunette", Sikowitz clapped his palms excitedly. "Who else is brave?"

Beck shrugged and lifted his palm. "Undefined".

Sikowtiz bounced on the balls of his bare feet as if he'd just one the lottery. " That is exactly what I was looking for you handsome creature!"

Andre raised his palm, completely confused. "So... what exactly is this project?"

Sikowitz sat and crossed his ankles. " Basically, you and your partner are going to produce and act in your own 2 act play, and you have to turn the labels I give you into how you see your partner".

"So for me, it'd be?" Cat asked giggly from her seat.

"Unstable ".

Cat pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Andre is predictable-"

"Hey", Andrè rebuttled raising his hand again. " I'm not predictable".

Tori crinkled her nose. "Well..."

Andre furrowed his brows. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Karen is fugly, Mike is weird, Sinjin is a creep, Beck is...I'll come back to you", Sikowitz patted his chin. Finding faults in Beck was a pretty difficult task, the boy was practically flawless.

"Robbie has a split personality, and Tori is a liar".

Tori gasped, and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand. Was it really that obvious? Sikowitz didn't know. She was just over reacting.

"Liar?"

Sikowtiz shrugged. "I know you're not a liar, you'll just be playing one".

"Yeah", Andre grinned draping his arm around the back of Tori's chair. "My little liar".

Tori laughed uneasily, and fanned around her face. She wanted to run outside and stand in front of a moving schoolbus.

"I want you guys to work on this practically everyday, so get to it".

~.~

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Pink is really your color Beck, now close your eyes", Cat grinned holding of her M-A-C makeup brush. She was standing in between his legs, applying theatrical makeup to his face to practice for her prop class.

Beck groaned and shifted, blinking one eye open and gripped her wrist when she moved to put eyeshadow on him.

"I draw the line there", Beck spoke warily. We she said hang out after school this was not what he had in mind. He pictured, well anything besides getting his face caked on with makeup that was supposed to make him resemble a porcelain doll.

"But Beckky", Cat pouted miserably like a 3 year old who couldn't get her way, while toying with the collar of his shirt .

" I need to practice".

"Well practice on someone else, a girl maybe", He suggested hopping to get himself out of her makeup chair. The classroom door was mere inches away, if he distracted her long enough he could make a bolt for the door. But then she'd probably get upset, and go on one of her completely random episodes. He wandered if there was something a little off about her, but decided she was just amazingly diffrent from all the other airheads he used to date.

"But you're prettier than most girls I know", Cat teased knowing how he hated being called pretty, or gorgeous. To him, he was just average and he wanted people to focus more on his talents than his genetic pool.

Sure, he had an amazing head of hair. And sure, he had a face sculpted by the gods. But he also had a fantastic work ethic, and talent. Loads of it.

"Alright, i'm done", Beck declared standing up to go but Cat caught him halfway.

"Please don't go", Her voice wavered as her chocolate brown gaze met his. " I need you", she begged taking his hand in hers swinging it back and forth.

Beck groaned again, not entirely convinced. Right now he could either be catching up on some much needed sleep or goofing of with Dean, Robbie, and Andrè. But instead he was afterschool in a stuffy class getting theatrical makeup applied to his face.

"I don't know...", Beck shrugged reluctantly, looking in the mirror at his china doll like makeup. There were a million other things he could be occupying his time with.

"Please, for me Beck?" Cat pouted clasping her hands together and poking her lower lip out. "I'll make it worth your while", she grinned kissing his lips. She'd learned awhile back that Beck could be easily persuaded.

"Oh really?" Beck quirked his eyebrows interestedly while she guided him back to the makeup chair.

"Yes", Cat obliged kissing him again before focusing on her makeup palet.

"Try to speed this up though, my curfew is literally in a hour", Beck confirmed stealing a glance at the clear face of his MK watch.

"6:00? Since when", Cat asked lowering her makeup kit and lazily dropping her arms over Beck's broad shoulders, leaning her body into the gap in between his legs.

"Since when?" Beck asked sarcastically. "Since we _both _ nearly got arrested my parents have been on my case. They're even talking about sending me to boarding school...", Beck stopped midway when he noticed Cat sniffing teary-eyed.

"Are you crying?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows to make sure.

"No", Cat sniffed wipping at her eyes. "I mean yes, I feel so bad for getting you in trouble".

"You didn't make me do anything, and i've got into worse trouble", Beck smirked. "You just happen to be the fun kind of trouble", he teased squeezing her hips. Together, they were troublemakers but it was a label Beck didn't mind wearing.

Cat giggled when he flicked her button nose. "How many more minutes until you have to leave?"

"15, give or take", Beck shrugged casually. "Why?"

Cat answered by fiercely pressing her lips to his and jumping him until he nearly teetered out the chair, and all her makeup clattered in a circle around them. She was kneeling halfway in the chair, and her elbows was poking him in the rib but he didn't mind too much. The heat of their kisses were dizzying him, he wanted more, and he'd prefer if he was doing the attacking. But he was perfectly fine with gropping around her tiny waist and following her league. He prefered this version of her over the crazy person she was the other day. She literally screamed at him when he tried to help her on a project, and proceeded to burst into a million tears. He was for sure they were done after that, but the next day she showed up at his locker apologetic and full of kisses. It'd been make out central since then, and for once he didn't have to be the one making all the physical moves.

Beck moaned when he felt her nibble behind his ear and accidently teetered back in the wooden chair until they both went flying backwards.

Cat giggled squirming and trying to reach her back. "I think I broke something".

Beck laughed rubbing the back of his head. "We have got to get better at this whole making out in weird places thing".

"Yeah", Cat breathed sitting upright and out of breath. "Like... Sikowitz classroom!"

~.~

_**PRESENT **_

Cat's cheeks quickly heated at the memory of her and Beck making out heavily on the exact stage where Sikowitz was seated, and she blushed. Freshmen year had been..._ interesting. _She couldn't even imagine doing half the things she'd done before with Beck, or anyone else for that matter.

She couldn't believe how bold she'd been. It was like she'd been the good girl all her life, and Beck made her want to be bad.

"Do you remember?"

"What?" Cat asked accusingly at a confused Beck.

"Do you remember what day the project in Law is due?" He asked.

"N-next thursday", she blurted and said a silent prayer when the bell sounded and made a bolt for the exit.

~.~

Tori exhaled uncomfortably, where she sat outside enjoying the Spring breeze. She was ditching, lying to her boyfriend, and keeping a huge secret from her friends. She had no idea when her life had become so deceptive. And then she remembered, it had been Valentines day with Ryder.

"Vega, Vega, Vega".

Tori didn't have to turn around to know who was calling her name. It was Ryder, and she wished Andrè was around. She'd asked him to come with her, but he had a big test he couldn't miss.

It sucked, she noticed, they barely had anytime together anymore.

"Go away Ryder", Tori spoked through clenched teeth and picked up a glob of yogurt with her pinky.

"Is that how you speak to your kissing buddy?" He teased plopping besides her and taking her yogurt so she has no choice but to look at his way-too-pretty face.

"No, its how I speak to yogurt stealing jerks who don't know how to respect other's relationships", Tori spoke snatching her cup back.

Ryder smirked, unfazed.

"So you're telling me you regret our closet moment?"

"What moment? You stole a kiss that belong to my boyfriend", she barked. "What part of I love my boyfriend don't you understand? I want _him _ not _you _because he'd never be so patheic and trick someone into kissing him".

That hurt, Ryder blinked. She'd actually suceeded in hurting him, but he didn't mean to trick her. He was almost sure she knew it was him sending her gifts. He just wanted to be with her, but now he just wanted her to hurt too.

"You know what Vega, how'd you feel if I told your perfect boyfriend about how you practically threw yourself at me on Valentines day? "

It felt worser than cramps when he finished his sentence. "Nothing happend".

Ryder smirked standing up. "I'll keep it that way, but you'll do whatever I say when I say it. That includes spending time with me".

"Or what?" Tori crossed her arms.

"I think you already know".

_**Hello, thanks for the views! yay, heres the new update. Your comments are like crack to me. **_


	17. Old Habits Die Hard

_**A/N: Enjoy, por favor. **_

"That is the last time you convince me to play in the rain", Beck laughed opening his bedroom door and lifting his water drenched T-shirt over his head. It landed on his glossy red wood floors with a loud flop sound that would surely leave a puddle.

Cat giggled peeling away her bring yellow raincoat hood. "I told you to wear a raincoat", she reasoned fidgeting with her pesky jacket zipper.

Beck kicked off his equally wet boots and scoffed half-heartedly. "This is L.A. no one has a raincoat".

It was Saturday afternoon, but instead of enjoying the cold, dark weather inside like everyone else the two had found themselves splashing around outside.

"I _do _".

Beck laughed shuffling through his huge closet until he pulled out a clean, dry shirt.

"You're not excatly normal", he playfully teased walking toward her and tossing his shirt across his shoulder.

When she didn't giggle back he lowered his shirt trying to decide whether he needed to apologize or not. Sometimes she didn't always get his dry humor. Like that one time he told her hair looked crazy after she fell asleep on his chest, she got all defensive and wouldn't speak to him for a week.

"I... can't", Cat grunted pulling at the silver zipper. "Unzip... it".

"Sit", Beck instructed until she was propped at the edge of his bed. He stood in between her legs, and she absently put her hands around his waist.

He held the bottom up the coat and the top of her zipper. After a few unsucessful tugs he impatiently ripped at it until it came unhinged revealing a bright green tank top with a cupcake on it. Juvenile on anyone else, but completely sexy on his girlfriend.

Hmm, Beck thought maybe he should invest in a raincoat.

"This was my favorite", Cat pouted miserably at the now abandoned coat strewn across the bed post.

"Sorry", Beck apologized planting a wet kiss on the side of her forehead and pushing away the damp baby hairs around her forehead. "You big baby", he teased feathering a few kisses along her swan-like neck.

She giggled relaxing against his touch and rested her hands against his back.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Don"t you know?" Beck asked pecking her parted, pillow soft lips. " You're mean to the people you like", he purred slowly moving so that he was hovering over her. He knew they'd promised to take things slow from their last heavy petty sessions when she came over during the pouring rain.

Coincidence?

Beck was too preocupied to think about it because of the distracting purrs Cat was making while he planted butterfly kisses over every inch of her exposed skin, and the friction of their jeans rocking against each other.

Whenever they were alone they either acted like two big kids, or two teenagers with raging hormones.

Today it was the latter.

Beck moved into a straddling position and took both of her smaller palms in his hands and pinned then by her head while he trailed kisses on her neck and snaked his hand underneath her shirt.

Cat wiggled underneath him so he could get better acess of her mouth when he froze suspended above her.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathless, ignoring the slight pain of his body weight and searched his hershey brown eyes.

Beck went still for a moment while his ears listened to the sound of heels advancing toward his door.

"Is that-", Beck's words trailed off while he listened anxiously and quickly untangled himself from Cat's arms and jumped to open the Science book he'd abandoned nearly an hour ago.

"Your mother? " A pearly, aristocratic voice sounded followed by a head of dashing black hair, and St. Bart's tanned skin poking out throught Beck's door.

"Oh my gosh", Cat blushed tucking her hair behind her pierced ears, turning almost as bright as Ronald Mcdonald and kept her back toward the woman.

"Mom", Beck stood trying to remain as casual as possible. "This is Cat...my uh friend, we were studying

"Hello Mrs. Oliver", she quipped nervously chancing another glance back at the woman and was stunned.

She' d seen pictures of Beck's mother but none of them had done her justice. The woman was _gorgeous. _She had dazzling jet black hair, perfect pointed features, sunkissed olive skin, and she didn't look a day over 28.

Mrs. Oliver smiled and tilted her head to the side in a knowing smirk. "Hello Caterina, how is your mother?" Her bright crystal blue eyes could practically pierce skin.

"Fine, she said she'd be calling you tommorow about her charity event", Cat smiled tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lovely", Mrs. Oliver smiled before raking her calculating eyes over the twosome. "By all means continue studying but do keep the door open", she remarked knowingly before her expensive heels clicked away.

"That was _so _ close", Beck laughed completely exhilirated he loved living on the edge.

Beck let out a sigh of releif and grabbed Cat by the cheeks planting a feverish peck on her lips but she shrugged away from his hands and broke the kiss as if his breath smelled like rotten eggs.

"What's wrong?" Beck furrowed her thick eyebrows confusedly when she proceeded to grab her bookbag, and fold her now broken raincoat. "Where are you going, we still have to _study _", he joked teasingly and tugged on her wrist to bring her back to his chest. She slipped on his wet shirt and fell clumsily into his arms.

"Stop it, Beck! " She yelled pushing him with both her hands, unfortunately he only went half a step back.

"What's your problem? You know you're really starting to act like a crazy person", Beck barked suddenly inflamed. She was acting like he was trying to hurt her, when minutes ago they were making out. It made no sense, it seemed like the longer they dated the more confusing she became.

"Yeah, well maybe you're starting to act like a jerk face!" She squeaked with wild eyes and used her energy to push him harder this time.

"You're so mean Beck", Cat said numbly feeling her anger replaced with sadness.

Beck quickly softend and felt like a jerk, his temper was just as bad as her mood swings. When they both were in moods it was like a tornado meeting a volcano. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her petite frame and rested his chin on top of her head and breathed a sigh of releif when she didn't recoil back.

"Stay", he whispered against her damp hair.

Cat sniffed and slowly tore herself away from Beck and squeezed her raincoat to her chest. "I'm going home Beck".

"Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Cat smiled bitterly. " Sorry Beck, I don't kiss my _friends _". It wasn't even that he introduced her as a friend, it was the fact that he constantly tried to down play their relationship. He acted single when he was with his friends, never minded whenever girls at school flirted with him, and he treated her like she was a little kid whenever she tried to remind him of this. And if they made out all the time and he considered her a friend, whose to say what he did with his other friends when she wasn't around.

Realization washed over Beck like a cold bucket of water. She was upset because he reintroduced her as his friend instead of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I called you my friend I-

"I'm going home, Beck. I want to go home", Cat looked down at her shoes, and then out at Beck's window. It'd started raining all over again. How fitting, Cat thought before chewing on her lower lip.

"I'll drop you off, you can't walk in the rain", Beck offered hopefully. If he could get her alone in his car he'd have a better chance at being forgiven.

"I'll have your mom drop me off " , Cat answered turning to leave.

~.~

_**PRESENT **_

"Hey babe-ay ready to work on Sikowitz project? ", Andre beamed playfully when he came into Tori's line of vision during lunch, he was balancing a thick notebook and two coffee cups.

She was glad to see him, Beck and Jade seemed to have disapeared, and Robbie and Cat were somewhere around the school.

Tori grinned tilting her chin up to kiss him before he plopped down, and sighed happily when he placed a absent kiss on the side of her jaw.

"Someones in a good mood", Tori noticed appreciatively brushing his hair out of his face and accepting her cup.

"This someone just got an A on his music project", Andre spoke popping the collar of his jacket up.

"Well that certainly must qualify for a congratulations kiss", Tori joked placing her hand behind his neck while slowly enveloping her lips in between her boyfriend's. As usual, his breath tasted fresh with traces of strawberry gum, and his soft full lips always left her feeling dizzy.

They were about cross borderline PDA when Andre suddenly flinched away.

"Is it my breath? Because I totally had a bite of that mushroom pizza", Tori asked wide-eyed.

"No, I just remembered I left my bag in the tech lab. Be right back stinky breath", Andre teased standing up to leave.

Tori poked at the ice cubes in her ice coffee with a straw while absently taking down notes for her next period class. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and crinkled her nose when her ink pen died out. She groaned fishing around in her bag but stopped when Ryder appeared in front of her.

He extended his arm with a grin holding a pen. "Say please?"

Tori leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms pensively. If looks could kill Ryder would've burst into flames, died twice, and ran in front of a heavy utility bus.

"God I love that spicy latina side of you", He smirked placing both palms on the table to lean closer to her.

"Oh, really? Because I hate literally every part of you", Tori stated with a snarl and looked over her shoulder. "What do you want Ryder?"She practically growled.

_You, _ he thought, but decided against it. If he wanted her he'd have to play his cards right.

"The better question is what are you doing? Its lunch, you do remember our deal don't you", Ryder ran his hands through his short hair. It would've been cute if he wasn't such a devilish, manipulative, asshole.

Tori closed her eyes and counted to five before she opened them again. She'd almost forgot she was being blackmailed for the Valentines day mishap.

"You expect me to just up and leave my boyfriend to sit with you?" She asked sarcastically.

Ryder nodded. "Last chance, here comes boy wonder now", he smirked playfully and nodded toward Andre approaching.

Andre frowned adjusting his bookbag across one shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked draping an arm around Tori and keeping his steely gaze on Ryder.

Ryder shrugged innocently, and nodded toward Tori. "Last Valentines day Tori and I-

"Blew off our last assignment", Tori quickly blurted on turned to face Andre with a fake, plastered smile. "But we begged her to let us re-do the song and todays the last day".

It sickend her how easy the lies seemed to come these days, and the way Andre was always so trusting and understanding of her only made it worse.

Andre nodded slowly. " So you're leaving me. Alone. Again".

Tori nodded chewing on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, tommorow i'm all yours I promise".

"Sorry Champ", Ryder offered with a shrug trying to hide the grin he was feeling.

"Could you kindly shut the hell up, while I talk to my girlfriend? Thanks", Andre furrowed his brows.

Ryder held up his hands in mock surrender and turned giving the couple some space.

"I'm sorry", Tori mumbled rubbing his forearms. " We'll hang out afterschool, alright?"

Andre noded. "I guess if its for school, its fine Stinky", he smiled back in good spirits pulling her into a hug. Tori frowned squeezing him tighter. She _so _ didn't deserve him.

~.~

Between Sikowitz's project, Chemistry tutoring, fixing on the car, and being Hollywood Art's IT couple, Beck and Jade were stretched thin. For the last few days they'd been trying to prove that nothing had changed. But honestly, they felt like a busy old married couple trying to reignite a fire in a dead relationship. Everything was awkward now, even their heavy make out sessions that used to come easy seemed strained and forced.

Like, now.

They were hauled into a tight, dingy, pitch-black janitors closet that reaked of old doritos and dirty mop water trying to sneak in a quick hookup.

But, to no avail.

Instead of it being fun, and sexy it was sweaty, awkward, and painful.

"Ow!" Jade yelped when she felt Beck's combat boot trample over her in the darkness.

"Sorry", he mumbled awkwardly trying to reach for her face but they ended up butting heads.

"S'okay".

Beck fished around for her waist and smiled when he found it. Finally, they were make progress.

Jade smirked leaning into the kiss and felt her lanky arms lazily droop around his shoulders. She eased at his touch relieved that they still had something in common-_chemistry _. They were just getting into the swing of things when Jade's foot got caught in a empty mop bucket.

She groaned shaking her foot until it released her. On second thought, Beck was starting to think this was such a good idea.

"Jade-".

"Kiss me, you talk too much ", she interupted softly kissing behind his ear.

Beck gladly obliged and tried to get as comfortable as possible withing a 10 centimeter space with a 100 degrese closet looming over him. He was fighting a headache and nausea but ignored it focusing on his tongue moving in sync with Jade's.

"I can't see", Jade complained breaking the kiss off with a loud smack. " Turn on the lights". The sound of Beck's feet shuffling across the small space as he searched for the light.

"Can't the fuse blew".

An awkward silence fell in between them while stood cramped, uncomfortable, and sweating.

"Beck", Jade finally spoke slightly out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't working isn't it?"

"Not really", Beck admitted ruefully. He'd really wanted today to work out for them.

Jade struggled to find the doorknob before spilling outside with her boyfriend in tow. She smoothed her dishelved hair back into place and cleared her throat standing in front of Beck.

She wiped away at her smeared lip gloss and adjusted her shirt.

"We can try afterschool...", Beck offered ruffling his jet-black hair.

Jade adjusted her shoulder bag while fliping her now frizzy hair out the collar of her jacket.

"I have tutoring with Robbie", she admitted cautiously moving her emerald green eyes to meet Beck's brown ones.

"Yeah I had to work on Sikowitz project anyways...", he spoke biting his bottom lip.

Jade nodded staring at her calf-length flat heeled Miss Sixty boots hopping they'd give her something to add to the conversation.

"Well, I have to go . Let me know how it goes with Cat, i'll uh call you tonight ", Jade mumbled running her fingers through her unruly hair while turning away from Beck and down the hall. She felt bad, Robbie was probably wondering where she was.

"Jade", He called jogging up to match her pace.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is happening to us?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders and fought the urge to scream out in frustration. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't like it".

"We're trying too hard".

"Agreed".

"So we should go out tommorow night and see what happens?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course", Jade felt a smile crease across her face.

Beck leaned foward and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

It felt forced, but it was progress.

~.~

Beck skimmed the school's library room in search for a flash or red hair in the sea of brunettes and a blond or two. He scanned the room again, and spotted Cat sitting alone in the corner of the room with her back facing him.

It never occured to him how long her hair had gotten since they dated. It was shoulder length at first, but now it dipped down the middle of her back and curled at the tips.

"Sorry i'm late, I was uh busy", Beck added lamely shrugging out his bookbag and sitting across from her.

Cat nodded hiding her face in between her long curls. "Okay", she sniffed.

Beck creased his eyebrows noticing for the first time that her shoulders were shaking. He knew that move, either she was giggling or on the verge of bursting into tears. Since he heard the sniffles, he assumed she was crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly reaching over to squeeze her shoulder.

Cat whimpered brushing her long hair out of her reddened cheeks and glassy eyes. "I'm fine", she shakily replied and pushed her notebook toward him. "I wrote down a few ideas".

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" He asked resisting the urge to reach over and hug her. She looked like a kicked puppy, all sad and lost looking.

Cat swallowed back tears and sniffed. "I don't want to bother you, lets just work".

"I'm not going to work until you tell me whats the matter?" Beck asked moving to sit next to her. Whatever it was, it must've bothered her.

"Its just that", Cat hiccuped feeling her eyes fill all over again. She was trying to be strong but felt herself breaking apart. "Its just- i'm just sad".

"Why?"

"Matt broke up with me", Cat cried miserably and sniffed wipping away her tears with the back of her wrist. " He said I wasn't mature enough...he said I wasn't ready to have the physical and emotional relationship he wanted and that he wanted to find someone else more of his age who was more willing ".

Beck instantly felt his fist clench, and a totally uncalled for sense of burning jealousy.

He wished he'd broken Matt's nose the day he had the chance.

"He's an idiot Cat, you should be glad he's out of your life", Beck tried to keep his voice neutral while he wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulder inhaling her familiar rose scented perfume.

"He broke up with me because i'm dumb, and ugly", She hiccuped miserably and burried her head into his chest and unconciously wrapped an arm around his waist. Mascara stains were dotting his white shirt, but Beck didn't seem to mind.

"You're a stinking liar", Beck spoke casually.

Cat pouted wiping away her tears to curl her neck to peer at Beck. " No i'm not".

Beck nodded with a half grin.

" Because the Cat I know is the smartest, prettiest, most awesome girl in the whole world. And any asshole too dumb enough to let you go needs to be commited", He joked and frowned when he realized that he was also reffering to himself but shook the thought away.

"You think i'm smart?" Cat sniffed with a grin resting her head back on Beck's shoulder.

"You're smarter than all of us", He responded honestly.

Cat lifted her head away from Beck's shoulder and smiled weakly. "Beck?"

"Yeah".

"Can we be friends again?"

"Mhmm", Beck answered cursing himself when his eyes fell to her pillow soft lips.

Cat batted her lashes silently when she felt Beck slowly inch toward her face, she followed his league but stopped when their lips were mere inches apart and sneezed before they both bursted into a fit of laughter.

Thank God for allergies, Beck thought because he was pretty sure he'd almost kissed her.

_**This chapter is long overdue! I've been soo busy with school but now i'm on spring break so updates should be more frequent. Review and let me know what you think, what you liked/hated. and what you'd like to see happen. **_


	18. All Part of The Game

_**A/N: I recommend you guys listen to Coldplays ' Fix You' , and Alyssa Reid's 'The Game' for this chapter . xoxo**_

_**FRESHMEN YEAR, FLASHBACK**_

"Your parents should go to Chicago every weekend", Cat giggled from the bathroom door of Beck's bedroom with a toothbrush dangling from her frothy toothpaste covered mouth.

She looked adorable, Beck mused looking away from his Macbook for a quick second. Her velvety red hair had been pulled into a messy bun atop her head, and she was sporting Kermit the frog long sleeve shirt, and matching pajama bottoms, which she opted to wear a blue jean jacket over because she'd snuck out in the middle of the night to see Beck armed with nearly a dozen movies they _had _ to watch before she got sleepy and went back home.

"Hurry up stinky breath, or i'll start the movie without you", Beck playfully teased.

Cat stuck out her tongue and playfully slammed the door in Beck's face.

He laughed to himself and stretched his arm out above his head, unconciously shoving Cat's bookbag to the floor. It was half open, so half of the DVD's spilled out.

"Crap", Beck muttered bending down to stuff them back inside but stopped midway when something caught his eye. A pill bottle? He squinted confusedly lifting the orange capsule to closer inspect. What was his girlfriend doing with something like that, Beck wondered twisting the bottle around in his fingers after confirming it was _her _ prescription. But for what, though?

His eyes shifted to the bathroom door, and then back at the completely full bottle. Whatever they were for, she certainly hadn't been using them. Beck shook them experimentally, and flinched when he heard the door crack open. He quickly stuffed them back away and tried not to look guilty when her red hair appeared in his line of vision.

"You better not have started without me", Cat growled playfully peeling away her blue jean jacket and kicking off her navy blue Ugg boots. She crawled onto the bed and stopped to playfully plant playful kisses on Beck's forehead stradling his waist. Completely unaware of the effect she had on him. He shifted under her weight and traced his thumb across her pretty pocket shaped face and brought her face down to his for a real kiss.

"Cat I think we need to talk-", Beck moaned rolling his eyes to the top of his head trying to ignore the tingles shooting through his body when she began nibbling on his earlobe.

Cat giggled briefly stopping the kisses." We are talking silly", she informed him moving her lips across the side of his jaw.

"But...it...import...mhhhm", He moaned closing his eyes. They'd both got really good at the whole make out thing, Beck chalked it up to being because they had a lot of practice. Making out was good, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go as far as they almost took it the day she came over in the rain.

_Focus, you idiot. _

Beck couldn't help himself, his attempt to "talk" was quickly interrupted when he joined in on the kisses. Part of him wanted to pretend like nothing happened, it was better that way his 15 year old self rationalized. If she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. It was probably nothing, he rationalized distracted by the soft curves rubbing against him and the feel of her rose petal lips.

Cat was fine, just a little colorful.

Beck broke the kiss off with a loud 'smack' and bit his bottom lip, he couldn't ignore it.

"Cat, you'd tell me if something was wrong right?" Beck asked with his chocolate brown eyes full of concern, and blinded love.

Cat blinked her thick eyelashes, jaggedly breathing from their kiss and for a moment began to tell him everything.

"I...".

Beck nodded encouragingly and shifted her so that they were sitting face to face. "Yeah?"He asked squeezing her shoulder supportively.

"Think you're silly! Let's watch _The Little Mermaid _ first Becky", Cat giggled playfully shoving him back and grabbing the remote.

Beck watched her skeptically as she snuggled under the crook of his arm while the Disney classic began to play across his flat screen.

"Beck, are you watching the movie? They kinda look like us", she giggled brightly missing the pang of concern etching across Beck's face before he replaced it with a grin.

"Yeah", He laughed shoving his doubts in the back of his mind and kissed her pouty lower lip. " Except my hair is _way _ better".

_**~.~**_

_**PRESENT **_

"Mmm", Jade moaned breathing through her nose while her lips were captured between Beck's. The moment he kicked her bedroom door open they'd been glued to each other. Hurriedly, Beck shrugged out his jean jacket while she guided them backwards not bothering to break their heated kisses.

It tasted between Cherry Cola, and Spearamint gum and Jade couldn't get enough. They were kissing so hard she was almost sure she could taste everything he'd eaten that day.

She giggled when he fell backwards clumsily with her stradling his waist. Jade tucked a dark wave behind her ear and moved to trailing teases along his neckline, slowly grinding to create friction between their jeans.

Beck let out a pleased groaned and followed her league. Withing seconds he'd sucessfully removed her jacket, and was working on removing her shirt. They were supposed to be talking, but that felt forced. So they settled for making out. Suprisingly, that did the trick. Without words complicating anything they were back on the same page. Usually she would remove his wandering hands, but today she didn't mind. In fact, she wished they were a little more persistent.

Beck rolled them over so that he was hovering over her and grinned when she crinkled her nose at him.

"You just couldn't handle a woman taking control", she teased playfully tugging his bottom lip with her teeth.

He growled into her neck while his hand laid flatly against her stomach. "I've always liked that about you", Beck joked capturing her lips again while his tongue swam around in her mouth fighting for dominance.

Midway into speaking Jade groaned when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She groaned irately and waved dismisvely when Beck asked if she wanted to take the call. Jade moved to kiss him again but was interupted by her loud ringtone.

"Just a sec", She breathed reaching for her phone will Beck sighed plopping onto his back.

"What?" Jade barked, already knowing it was Robbie. She suddenly furrowed her eyebrows while pulling her shirt down.

"...That's today? No I didn't forget...fine", She exhaled closing her phone.

"What was that about?" Beck asked quietly.

Jade groaned. " Robbie, I forgot today we were working on our project for Sikowitz", she groaned trying to fix her mussed hair.

A light suddenly went off in Beck's head as he sprinted upward. "What time is it?"

"4, weren't you supposed to be meeting Cat?" Jade asked. They'd both been so completely taken over with hormones they'd completely lossed track of time.

Beck groaned slapping his pockets for his keys. "Yeah, like an hour ago".

~.~

Cat was disapointed when she showed up to Beck's RV 5 minutes late she'd been completely ready to apologize. But twenty minutes later, she realized she'd been stood up. It sort of felt like dejavù. When they were dating she'd show up to his house to suprise him with movies and candy only to find that he'd left already to hang out with his friends for the night.

She was just about to turn and leave when she heard a door slide open followed by a pleased gasp.

"Caterina? I thought that was you", a voice beamed.

Cat spun around and smiled when she saw Mrs. Oliver standing outside her gorgeous home. She was dressed in all white, with her dark hair in a chic updo while she gripped the handle to her thick redwood doors.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver", Cat smiled with a wave and unconciously smoothed down invisible wrinkle on her yellow polka-dota dress she opted to where with a simple blue jean jacket.

Just being around the woman could make anyone feel like an incompotent troll, she was way too pretty to be a mom. It was no wonder why Beck was so beautiful.

Mrs. Oliver grinned. " At first I thought you were one of Beck's crazy fan club girls that drop by every hour, but then I saw that red hair. I must warn you Beckett isn't here, would you like to come inside until he does?" She asked, batting her sparkly blue eyes.

Cat looked at Beck's RV and then back at his mother and smiled nodding her head and following the woman inside.

Suprisingly, the house she'd spent so much time in looked the same. The floors were still glossy, the foyer was still trimmed with gold and bronze accents, and the house still had the familiar scent of vanilla bean, and chamomile.

"Caterina it's been so long, I can't even remember the last time you visisted", Mrs. Oliver spoke walking into the kitchen with Cat trailing behind her.

Mrs. Oliver offered her a plate of cookies, she accepted opting to take two peanut butter ones.

Cat smiled weakly, of course _she _ remembered the last time she'd been there. Although whenever she did visit, she spent most her time in Beck's room. She blushed clearing her throat and shrugged.

"The house looks amazing, is Mr. Oliver here?" She asked changing the subject.

She smiled, " You just missed him, he left for work. He would've loved to see you. We've missed seeing you".

As if on cue the sound of paws scratching against the expensive kitchen towel sounded and withing seconds Cat was being attacked by a fluffy, slobbering golden retriever.

"Apparently so has Bo", Mrs. Oliver rolled her eyes at the rambunctious dog and planted her hands on her narrow hips trying to be stern, but ended up smiling.

"Bo!" Cat squealed dropping to her knees and wrapping the dog into a tight hug, and scratching behind his ears. She kissed the top of his head and twirled her finger around to see if he remembered the tricks she'd taught him when he was just a puppy.

"Whose a good boy? You are. Yessshh youuu are", Cat babbled shaking her red hair playfully at the excited dog who licked her face in return. She was so into the dog she barely noticed when Beck walked inside.

He stood confused, his dark hair was messy, and his shirt had been misbuttoned. Beck blinked, trying to ignore the tugging feeling at his heart. When he walked into his house to ask his mother if anyone had stopped by the last thing he expected to see was his mother baking, or his girlfriend-ex girlfriend- on the floor playing with his dog and looking innocent. Freshmen year, innocent he added as an after thought. He almost didn't want to interupt. So his mother did it for him.

"Oh, Beckster you're here", she smiled knowingly before turning back to the stove.

Cat's eyes trailed up to Beck's and she awkwardly stood, rubbing Bo's furry head.

"You're late", was all she said.

"I know", Beck said apologetically finally snapping out of his trance and walking deeper inside the kitchen. " I was with Jade, and I lost track of time I guess?"

"Okay", Cat shrugged agreeable with a small smile.

Bo whimpered at the loss of attention, and Cat smiled down at him absently scratching his head. How could she be upset, if Bo was around?

"He misses you", Mrs. Oliver called over her shoulder with a smirk before disapearing into the dinning fridgerator. Beck felt embarassed, he hoped she'd been reffering to the dog.

"Well", Beck awkwardly spoke rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we can head to the RV?"

"Or we can stay here, I know Bo can't come inside because of the carpet in there ", Cat spoke playfully rubbing the dog's honey brown fur.

Beck gulped.

Mrs. Oliver thought it was a wonderful idea, she always loved when Beck visisted. She still couldn't figure out why he opted to sleep in his dinky little RV when he practically had a palace a few steps away.

"Sure", He managed to choke out.

"Mhmm", Mrs. Oliver piped up. "Just remember to leave the door open", she teased.

~.~

"Arden", Jade spoke suprised when she swung her door open and the blonde appeared beside Robbie.

"Hi", she beamed resting her head on Robbie's shoulder. " Rob brought me along, hope you don't mind", Arden spoke walking inside and unzipping her Columbia windbreaker. Her hair was piled ontop her head messily, and she was sporting biker shorts.

"I picked her up from soccer practice", Robbie shrugged an explanation before moving to the West's living room. He dropped his bookbag at the table, and plopped down with Arden sitting on his lap.

Jade blinked, trying to digest what she was seeing. She'd almost forgot that the two even knew each other. It was like watching her little sister fawn over Beck, and she didn't like it and she didn't know why.

"I'll be quiet I promise, it'll be like i'm not even here", Arden piped up playfully zipping her mouth and throwing out the key.

"Fine with me", Jade shrugged smirking. " Didn't realize you two were a _thing _?" She crossed her arms over her chest. With Arden's short attention span with boys she figured Robbie would've been old news by now, and that she'd be back to her typical jerky boyfriends. She reminded her so much of herself when she was a sophmore it was ridiculous.

Was that why Robbie liked her so much? Did he like Arden, or was he just being nice?

But Arden was pretty, certainly an upgrade from the trolls Robbie would most likely attract.

Robbie shrugged, " Shall we?" He asked motioning toward his notebook. " I started a little on the dialouge...".

"Love bug? Could you give us a second?" Arden smiled taking Jade by the wrist.

Robbie looked over his shoulder confusedly before he realized she was reffering to him and grinned sloppily. _Love Bug, _ was apparently him.

"Sure...love bug?" He asked awkwardly before returning to his books.

"Does my butt look good in these?" Jade asked trying to get a good look at her new 7 jeans from the backside.

"Super cute", Arden quickly agreed following behind Jade.

Once they were in the West's spacious kitchen Arden burst out in a shrill giggle.

"I have something I want to tell you! That's why I really came".

"Sure, Love bug", Jade made a puking sound as if it left a nasty taste in her mouth while she hopped on the glossy counter kicking her Doc Martens back and forth.

She adjusted the navy scarf on her neck hoping to conceal what would surely be a hickie by tommorow.

Damn Beck, he'd pay for that.

"I think i'm ready", she squealed as if she'd been holding her breath.

"For?" Jade implored dryly bringing her glass of Ice Tea to her lips casually.

Arden exhaled as if Jade was dense. "The _next _ level with Robb".

Jade choked into her glass, sputering the liquid every where.

Arden sighed ripping off a sheet of paper towel and mopping up the mess, and squinted. " What do you think? Too soon?"

A burning sensation coursed through her veins, and she had to count to five before speaking. She loved Arden, but at this moment she wanted to whack her upside the head with an hard object several times.

Jade hopped off the counter furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? You can't be that stupid".

Arden crossed her arms matter-of-factly. "Apparently I am", she challenged her ice blue eyes meeting Jade's olive green orbs.

Jade scoffed. " You aren't _that _ desperate to have an upper classmen boyfriend Ar. Take my advice, it makes you look...well slutty", She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug and pursed her lips together.

Arden gasped as if Jade had just slapped her.

"Thought I taught you better than that", Jade added.

Arden's shock had been replaced with anger as she slanted her eyes seething. She threw the roll of paper towels at Jade.

Jade looked down in disbeleif. "Hey! I'm trying to do you a favor. No need to bitch" she accused.

"No Jade", Arden seethed, and for once her innocent wide, naive eyes held no kindness. It was like seeing a kitten transform into a lion.

"You're not doing me a favor, and the only thing you've taught me is how to be a cold hearted _bitch . _You're so bitter, and judgmental. By the _next _ level I didn't mean hooking up, I meant becomming his girlfriend", she barked turning on her cleats but stopped to face the brunette who stood breathing just as angrily. Arden hated when people made assumption about her, she guessed people just decided to ignore the promise ring on her finger .

"How cute", Jade snarkily laughed intentionally adding a cruel edge to her tone. " I'm sure thats exactly what you meant by _next _ level ", she added sarcastically.

Arden scoffed. " And even if I _was, _ even though I _wasn't _ who are you to judge me? Who do you think you're fooling with that scarf? You're no prude Jade, trust me _I _know things about you".

For the first time Jade's knowing smirk faltered, and she felt her right eyebrow twitch.

"I could ruin you at H.A. are you forgetting who I am, do you really trying to threaten me? " She laughed and threw her head back for emphasis.

"Promises", Arden confirmed turning to walk out the kitchen, but stopped when she was one step away from the living room.

"Oh, and those jeans do make your ass look huge", She pettily remarked before storming out.

Jade followed her and wasn't suprised to see Robbie gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" She demanded anxiously. "Forget your stupid little relationship, we have a project to do", Jade barked.

Robbie rolled his eyes shrugging his jacket back on. " You know this is getting old, right? How about you suprise everyone for once and not act like an evil gank", he remarked exhaustedly shutting the door behind him.

That stung, Jade thought somberly once she realized she was alone in her stupid, big house once again and kicked the table angrily with her boot.

She wanted to scream, but instead she reached for her phone and dialed Beck's number. That was the last time she ever put Robbie above her boyfriend, as far as she was he and Arden both could kiss her-

"Answer", she demanded listening to the dial tone.

~.~

Cat giggled, suprised at how comfortable she felt being in Beck's bedroom that happend she didn't think she'd even be able to look at it, but it was suprisingly comfortable. It felt familiar, like home.

It was pretty much how she remembered, except maybe cleaner since he spent most of his time in his RV outside.

And his bed, still felt like a cloud, she noted remembering how it sunk in to match her body the moment she sat down.

Cat missed it, it'd held so many important memories. Beck noticed her faraway look and laughed easing the tension.

"Its a little weird being back in here right?" He asked where he sat at the edge of the bed with a notebook in his lap, Bo laid in between seperating he and Cat.

"No", Cat admitted honestly with a contented sigh. "Good memories in here".

Beck nodded in agreement, enjoying the comfortable silence until Cat cleared her throat closing her notebook closed.

They were finished for the day.

"Well, I guess i'll be heading home", Cat smiled down at Bo rubbing his head.

Beck nodded, not wanting her to leave.

"You don't...you don't have to if you don't want to", he added lamely.

Cat's eyes connected with Beck's, and he cleared his throat.

"I mean for Bo, he misses you and my mom would kill me if I didn't invite you to dinner".

Cat smiled keeping her gaze on Beck and nodded her head shrugging off her jacket.

"Okay".

Beck smiled petting his dog, while he and Cat joked around unaware the his cell phone was buzzing in a circle on his nightstand.

_**Sorry for the late update, I'm the worst I know. But things are getting juicy! Secrets are gonna be revealed, and I just may be looking for another walk -on role charecter. Anyone interested? Hmm... Anyways, review por favor . Tell me what you hated/ liked **_


	19. Head over Heels

_**A/N:** **This is the "first" chapter some of you have been waiting for. It may be inappropriate for younger readers so this a warning. Enjoy, xoxo **_

It was official.

Beckett Alexander Oliver was officially in over his head. He knew it the moment Cat recoiled back like he'd insulted her. Her round doe eyes looked confused and mystified as she touched her lower lip in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly staring deep into his bottomless amber eyes. Had he really just kissed her lips or was her mind simply playing tricks on her again.

"I... I don't know", Beck spoke reluctantly scooting away from Cat as if he was afraid of what he might do next._ This is wrong, _he scolded himself but at the same time felt himself inching closer toward her lightly flushed face. Her pouty pillow-soft felt softer and more experienced than the last time he'd kissed her.

"You're with Jade...and I... I... we're not together anymore", Cat furrowed her eyebrows together trying to process everything. One minute they were sitting there laughing about the old time and how much things had changed then seconds later Beck had quickly plunged forward kissing her. Not just a simple kiss but literally _kissing _her like he used to. And much to her surprise she'd let him and for a crazy second she actually liked it.

He hadn't even realized he still had feelings for but suddenly, out of nowhere and wave of emotion crashed over him and plunged at the pit of his stomach. This was the same girl that had given him all her firsts, he'd been a fool if he truly thought he'd been over her. But still... he loved Jade. Jade was perfect for him...she made more sense. They were snarky, and sarcastic. They both liked their coffee black, and liked the same music. With Cat it was like forcing a square into a circle.

She was fun and childish, while he wasn't a prude he was more laid-back and calm.

"I'm sorry", Beck sighed embarrassed and motioned across his old bedroom. "I guess being back here stirs up old memories- good memories".

Cat surveyed Beck's old bedroom absently and crossed her skinny arms feeling guarded. _Too _many memories to count.

"They weren't all good Beck", she whispered looking down at her feet. She was anxious Beck could tell, and proudly noticed that instead of leaving ugly red marks on her arm from scratching she fiddled with her thumbs. She'd come a long way from freshman year.

Beck subconsciously felt himself move closer to place a gentle hand on her small, rounded shoulder. It was in his nature to comfort her, so when they both slowly inched closer to fill the gap in between them he felt a jolt before Cat quickly moved away before something happened.

Cat quickly stood up grabbing for her messenger bag. "You're...you're with Jade, Beck! You-you love her...she's better than me, she's better for you Beck", she mumbled the last part to herself.

Beck quickly scrambled to his feet to face her, before she sprinted out the door. " What do you mean better for me?"_  
><em>

"I have to go", Cat breathed reaching for Beck's doorknob. "This is wrong Beck, It can't happen _ever _again", she spoke before disappearing behind the door with a 'Click'

As if on cue his cell phone beeped loudly. He patted his pocket wearily and gulped when it read 'Jade'. It'd quickly given him a reality check. He slapped a palm across his face tiredly.

_What have I done?_

_**FRESHMEN YEAR/ FLASHBACK **_

_****_

"Becky, you didn't even lock your door", Cat giggled nervously cradled underneath a far too eager Beck. They were sloppily folded across his king size bed the moment her feet his glossy red wood floors.

"My parents are away in Dubai", Beck shrugged his response planting a kiss against her collar, then her neck, before settling for her lips. His parents were always away. Some people would think he had the perfect life but more often than not he was lonely.

"I thought you guys had a camping trip tomorrow?"

"We did", Beck spoke distracted against his lips enjoying her new berry soft lip gloss.

Cat broke the kiss concernedly and stroked his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No", He replied enveloping her into another kiss before she interrupted him again.

"Are you sad?" She asked innocently batting her thick lashes up at him. Almost absently she traced circles behind his back, not minding that he had his full weight wearing her tiny frame down.

He _was _sort of sad, but he was used to it. Beck pushed his dark hair out his eyes annoyed with how long it'd become, and annoyed that Cat made him remember how his own parents flaked on him.

"They're hardly ever here. I should live in an RV and park it outside, bet they'd notice then", Beck joked bitterly and shrugged.

"I love RV's", Cat giggled.

Beck smiled sweetly down at his girlfriend and moved to kiss her again until he felt something roll beside him. He picked up the object and squinted realizing it was the same pill bottle he'd seen before.

Cat's smile faded and she quickly tried to snatch it out of Beck's hand.

"What is this?" He asked cautiously reading the label with her name and some prescription he couldn't understand.

"What is it for? Why are you taking pills?" Beck shook the bottle and decided they were relatively full . "Or more importantly why haven't you been taking them"

Cat bitterly snatched the bottle back and quickly stood. She felt her eyes stinging, she did _not _want to have this conversation. She definitely didn't need her boyfriend of all people to feel sorry for her.

"Why haven't you've been taking them Cat?" Beck demanded.

"Because they're for crazy people... I'm not crazy ", Cat screeched throwing the bottle down and touching her flushed face. "You feel sorry for me don't you? Do you think i'm crazy too Beck?" she accused. " Because according to my doctor i'm damaged".

Cat had half expected Beck to look at her like a puppy with a broken leg, and start to hate her for being broken. But instead he gently pulled her to him until she was standing between his legs.

"You're _not _broken and you're _not _crazy, this world is ", Beck whispered pulling her into his lap to kiss away her hot, blotchy tears until all that was left were little sniffles.

If she wasn't sure about her feelings for Beck before, tonight had confirmed that she was truly, madly, deeply, in love with him. Nobody, not even her parents had accepted her for who she really was but here was Beck accepting her with open arms.

Slowly, Cat inched closer to Beck and pecked his shoulder, neck, and finally his lips. Beck responded slowly moving backwards until Cat was on her back beneath him. She loved him so much, almost immediately she decided tonight would be the night she showed him.

Cat smiled into the kiss when he interlaced their fingers above her head softly massaging his tongue against hers as he hovered above her slowly moving his tanned hand underneath her long sleeve shirt. He laid his hand flat on her stomach before moving toward her chest. She felt a nervous twinge jolt through her body when Beck's hand gently grace the flesh under her skirt waking up nerves she didn't even knew existed.

Without even knowing she moaned, and when Beck gave her an a appreciative smirk she blushed. She'd never get used to being this intimate.

His tanned hand slowly crept up her flat stomach but quickly stopped.

"Maybe we should...".

Cat propped herself up on her elbows and reassuringly planting her hands on his face and quietly bringing him back down with her.

"Its okay Beck, I want to", she nodded slowly lifting her arms for him to slip her baby blue shirt off. Beck discarded it across the room and slowly pulled off his own until they were laying skin to skin.

He moved back to plant lazy open mouth kisses against her stomach util he reached the top bottom of her jeans. Feeling fire between them Beck gently kissed the flush just underneath her navel before snapping them open with a simple 'pop'

Cat flinched from the severity of what was about to happen but smiled when Beck looked back at her to see if she wanted to back out. He was beyond aroused but he'd stop and respect her decision regardless.

His stomach was a nervous nest of angry butterflies while he stole a glance at Cat's angelic smile and her silky feeling skin against his own. Beck grabbed her small face into his hands and slanted his mouth against hers while his hands almost expertly moved to tug her jeans away. He quickly discarded them across the room to join the growing pile of clothes.

Beck's hands gripped her sides while she rocked against him planting lazier open mouths kisses on his neck, and behind his ear before he slightly reached back to get something out the back pocket of his cargo shorts.

She heard something that sounded like paper crackling before Beck moved back between her legs.

"It...it might hurt", he whispered pecking her lips to comfort her more. "And if it does I apologize in advance", he spoke against her neck before gently plunging inside of her.

Might hurt? Cat bitterly wondered . It felt like she was being poked or ripped apart, and against her better judgement she let out a little moan and whimpered. All the girls in the locker room had been exaggerating. She wished they could just cuddle. It was painfully uncomfortable, but didn't mind it so much being with Beck.

"Shh, its okay", Beck whispered reassuringly kissing her again before he slowly started moving against her. "I love you".

Cat squeezed her eyes shut expecting it to feel 20 times worse but surprisingly the pain had dulled and she started to feel _okay, _still in pain but _okay._

Beck was feeling a swirl of emotions. Good, great, fantastic, amazing- all of the above if you asked him. Never in his life had he feel so complete and satisfied to finally be with Cat. He could have easily hooked up with any other girl months ago but he was glad he waited to be with someone he actually loved. It'd been physically impossible to fall in love with someone else as long as Cat Valentine was alive.

"I love you too", Cat whispered as if reading his thoughts.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to do something so painful ever again, but she was glad her first had been with Beck. That was for sure.

_**PRESENT **_

_****_"Hey, why was Cat in such a hurry?" Andre asked entering Beck's room with a sandwich in hand. "Hope you don't mind I made a gourmet meal in your RV", he joked before taking a huge chunk out of his sandwich.

Beck kept his back to Andre while he stared out the window watching Cat speed walk out of his driveway, and turned to face his best friend with a sigh. He'd almost forgot he was there.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You act like you just lost the love of your life", He teased playfully. "What's wrong with you? cat got your tongue?"

When Beck didn't return his playful small talk Andre frowned.

"Is everything alright, man? You and Tori have been acting so sketchy"

"I just kissed Cat...and I think... I think... No...I have to tell Jade", Beck spoke in a daze before flopping face first in his memory foam bed.

Yes, it was official. Beckett Alexander Oliver was in over his head.

_**Special thanks to my favorite viewer who messaged/ reminded me to update , xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox. As promised I delivered a chapter with extra Beck on top. **_

_**Reveiw, Por Favor **_


	20. Hugs and Misses

_**A/N : I'**_**ve updated can you believe it? Once again, thanks _** xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox for reminding me to update. Also, if you've forgotten. Characters 'Catty' and 'Dean' were mentioned in earlier chapters, reread if you get confused. ;)**_**

"You know you have to tell her right?" Andre asked furrowing his eyebrows. It had been nearly 2 weeks since Beck had confessed to him about kissing Cat, and he _still _hadn't told Jade.

Beck stopped shuffling through his fries and sighed, propping his elbows on the lunch table. "Don't you think I already know that?"

"Know what?" Jade asked plopping on Beck's lap and giving him a quick peck on the lips before stealing his fries. Robbie followed shortly after and sat beside Andre.

"Yeah, know what?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Nothing", Beck quickly lied with a lopsided smile, and tossed Andre a sharp look when Jade's head was turned. This whole situation was getting entirely out of hand. The more time that passed, the more guilty he felt.

"Its Christmas, you'd think you guys would have a little more cheer", Andre sarcastically remarked over his hot latte. Christmas was a week away and everyone was acting like Scrooge, with the exception of Cat of course.

"Santa Claus is a fat pedophile who promotes childhood obesity, and stalks children. There's something not right about that", Jade seriously remarked narrowing her dark green eyes. " If I had ever caught him in my house as a kid...I probably would've cut him".

There was an awkward moment of silence until everyone else burst into laughter.

"Hey guys", Cat beamed sprinting toward the table while dragging Tori behind. "Happy Ho-ho-Holidays", she sung passing everyone their own individual candy-cane purposely forgetting Beck.

Beck ignored the snub, and simply nodded. He had become accustomed to being non-existent in Cat's world. Now, he apparently wasn't even worth her Christmas cheer.

"Hey Cat, did you get the notes from last period?" Jade asked casually.

"Mhhm", Cat grinned digging around inside of her cupcake purse and producing her notebook to Jade as if it all was completely normal. The two had been on actual speaking terms since Tori had staged an intervention the week before. Hating Cat had gotten pretty exhausting, especially when she never fought back. It was like kicking a wounded puppy, it got boring after awhile.

Beck kept trying to catch Cat's eye but she wouldn't even glance in his direction, and it was driving him crazy. It twas as if she had completely written him out of her life.

"For the Christmas party, everyone has a date right?" Tori asked quickly skimming through her agenda and eyeing her friends.

Beck and Jade nodded, Rex nodded and Robbie shrugged.

"Rex doesn't count so work on that we're taking couples photos", Tori reminded and moved towards the red head at the table.

"I do ", Cat nodded matter of factly.

Everyone at the table snapped their heads in her direction. Sure, she'd been m.i.a. lately, but they had no idea she was even dating anyone.

"Pause, boyfriend? Who! You did _not _tell me this", Tori beamed.

"You're cheating on_ me?" _Rex demanded.

"I'm bringing Dean, we've been hanging out a lot lately".

"Dean?" Andre and Beck sputtered. Not their blonde, athletic, jerky friend who had hooked up with nearly half of the student population last semester.

"Yeah", Cat shrugged with a soft giggle. " He's funny, here he comes now", she waved him over as his bounded away from the Taco truck. He plopped in between Robbie and Cat and slung his arm around Cat's round shoulders.

"Sup Guys", Dean greeted flashing his pearly white teeth and flicking his wispy blonde hair out of his right eye.

"Okay... strange, but I think I approve. You guys are totally cute", Tori squealed

Dean was one of his best friends, it simply made no sens

Beck clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to say anything. After all, he didn't have a reason to be jealous.

"Cat, can I speak to you for a sec?" Beck pushed himself off the wall outside of Cat's class when he saw the petite red- head bound outside with her candy cane basket swinging behind her.

She smelled like Vanilla, and strawberries, he noticed despite himself when they were finally standing face to face.

"What is it Beck?" Cat asked exhaustedly and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, and made a point to ignore how adorably cute and floppy his raven colored hair looked this afternoon.

"You've been ignoring me lately, I mean I didn't even get a candy-cane", he complained lamely when he realized how childish it sounded.

Cat glanced down at her candy-cane basket and scoffed. " I didn't give you a candy cane because along with cats you're allergic to peppermint Beck, what do you really want?"

Beck stuffed his fist in the pockets of his cardigan deciding to be straightforward. "Are you really dating Dean?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Would it be so bad if I was Beck?"

"Of course it would! he's been with half the girls in the school. Between Dean, and that other guy Matt its as if you're been attracted to raging jerks", Beck fumed because he knew she could do so much better.

"I dated you for a year, so I must be a stupid, naive jerk magnet ", Cat spoke somberly and held up her hand when Beck tried to speak.

"Do me a favor and stay out of my personal life, Sikowitz project is over... there's no reason for us to speak anymore". She muttered something about being late for her makeup class and disappeared into the crowd a blur of red hair and paisley colors.

"Ouch", Ryder hissed rubbing his arm. "You can't blame a guy for trying".

Tori rolled her eyes and adjusted her hobo bag against her skinny shoulder. "Try to kiss me again, and you're dead".

"Hey, this is acting class", Ryder confirmed motioning across the room at the rest of their classmates getting into character.

"Not once in the script did either one of our characters kiss, we play mother and son you sick perv", Tori retorted crinkling up her nose.

She'd long since gave up on his mindless blackmail, and so far he hadn't said anything to Andre about their little Valentines day kiss... or the one afterwards. Tori had almost successfully avoided him altogether until Ms. Chen randomly paired them into a group.

Now, he was back like the plague.

"There's nothing wrong with a little incest baby", Ryder winked. "And if remember correctly you didn't mind kissing me not too long ago, hmm?" He seductively asked moving his two fingers up the length of Tori's leather boot.

Tori glanced at Ryder, and was disgusted with herself. Tori snatched her leg back and resisted the urge to kick him straight in the crotch.

"Touch me again, and i'll slap that smirk off your face", she whispered narrowing his dark brown orbs.

"Oh, now you have a problem with me touching you? You're confusing chica, maybe me and Andre could compare stories", he joked.

Tori sprouted up from her chair like it had been lit on fire. " Leave my boyfriend out of this. You think blackmailing me is going to make me like you again? You're pathetic, i'll never love you like I do him and you're sick if you think otherwise".

Ryder frowned, this time her words actually left a sting.

" Ms. Chen, I need a new partner", Tori complained stalking away to the teacher's podium.

"Game on Vega", Ryder smirked folding his hands behind his head. She had no idea what she had started, but one thing was for sure. Ryder was most certainlly going to finish it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'Beep' 'Beep' The school bell sounded.

Cat made a move to rise away from her locker but Beck held her firmly in place. Her 5 foot frame really didn't stand a chance against Beck's 6'1 frame.

"Beck", Cat giggled when he kept his hands firmly against her waist and her back against the locker. "I have class".

"I'm going to be late-ah Becky", she giggled shoving him off of her. It seemed like after they spent the night together Beck literally couldn't stand being apart from her. She couldn't sleep, eat, focus, or do homework without thinking about Beck. Her parents hadn't decided if this was a good or bad thing since she'd stopped having panic attacks.

"I know", Beck smirked against her neck before trailing from her collarbone and up to her lips. "I'll meet you here after class, okay?" He asked taking her chin in his hands and kissing the tip of her nose.

Cat smiled nodding her head ignoring the annoying stab she was feeling in her back from the combination lock. She was deliriously in love, and probably would've agreed to anything Beck said at the moment.

"Cat, you ready", two voice interrupted snapping Cat out of dreamy state of mind.

"Huh?"

Cat's two friends from class stood patiently waiting for her to stop making out with her boyfriend and come to class.

"I'll meet you there", Cat called and waited until they were gone before she focused back on Beck.

"I love you", Beck smiled placing his hand behind her neck and giving her a quick kiss goodbye. "See you at lunch", he called over his shoulder before sprinting to his Technique class all the way on the other side of school.

Cat grinned all the way into class, and felt like she was sitting on a cloud as she made her way over to her group of friends where they presumed to fire off nearly a million questions.

"I don't kno_w... _we hung out", Cat mumbled awkwardly tying her long red hair into a tight ponytail in her 5th period Theater Prop Class. Against her own will she felt her cheeks heat up under the surveillance of her friends. They had simply asked what happened during her and Beck's date night last weekend and she automatically felt like they _knew._

_"_Why are you blushing?" Ashley playfully teased lowering her paint brush to survey her friend closer. She was avoiding eye contact and biting her fingernails like a crazy person.

"I'm not blushing", Cat quickly lied even though she was pretty sure her face had turned the color of her hair in seconds. But she couldn't help 'd literally been paranoid about everything since the... incident. She looked in the mirror every morning since then trying to decide if she looked different, more mature, or... even more like Catty Sanchez. But surprisingly, nothing. She woke up every morning looking like same old Cat.

"Liar", a brown skinned girl beside Ashley chimed in. "You totally are".

"Jenny", Cat hissed for her to quiet down.

"What happened? You're shaky, and being all jittery and Beck can't keep his eyes off of you", Ashley grinned.

"Beck's grinning like an idiot, you're being all weird. Oh my god", Jenny spoke flicking her braids out of her face as realization dawned on her. She squinted her brown eyes with excitement. "Did you and Beck...".

"Have sex? Isn't it obvious", A new voice appeared causing the three girls to turn before they were greeted with Catty Sanchez's infamous smirk. The brunette stood carelessly in a barely there Miss Sixty skirt, and almost inappropriate for school midriff top that showcased her flat pierced stomach.

Catty batted her heavily lidded Urban Decay lashes. "Took you long enough".

"Who told you?" Cat asked, feeling like she'd just been punched in the throat. What happened between her and Beck was private. And the thought of him telling everyone and having them all laugh at her made her sick.

"You just did Kit-Cat, and Beck's still going to cheat on you. Especially now that you've given up the goods", Catty laughed clearly enjoying herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat whimpered.

"Cat, ignore her", Jenny retorted.

"Don't tell me you're that naive? Come on Valentine. Beck's the hottest guy in the school. Did you really think you were his first too? " Catty asked, almost bitterly. This time there was no sign of teasing, or playfulness in her voice but actual hurt.

"You're not that special Cat, and you're not the only one", Catty hissed angrily before stalking away.

Had she really hooked up with Beck too?

Cat felt tears prick her eyes, and her throat turn to fire. _She wasn't saying... she didn't mean that...No. Beck wouldn't._

_Would he?_

_**I have roughly 3/4 weeks of winter break so these updates should come a bit more frequently now. As always please, please review and let me know what you like/ hate. I love your comments. love, love, and more love. next chappy should be fun**  
><em>


	21. She will Be Loved

_**Disclaimer: I'm still alive guys, so sorry for the delay but here's an update! Don't hate me too much **_

Cheesy school dances weren't exactly Jade's thing but she'd be lying if she said she didn't love dressing up and feeling girly for a few hours. She ruffled her jet-black tendrils out of her face and smoothed over her fire red lipstick with her fingertip. She looked '_smokin ' _as Beck had put it. And she had to agree. In the school's full bathroom mirror she sported a strapless black leather looking dress that complimented her curls and brought out her dark hair, and opted to wear killer red pumps.

"Jade", a surprised voice breathed behind her.

Jade picked her clutch off the counter and turned to face the person and was surprised to see none other than Arden. Her semi- frenemie/ little sis/ protege. She hand't really spoken to her since their blow up about her dating Robbie. This was a junior/ senior dance so it was obvious she was here with Robbie. The little dweeb tried to make it seem like he didn't even have a date.

The blonde perkily smiled casting a quick glance at how flawless Jade looked. " Jade... you.. look really hot", she joked.

"Thanks", Jade nodded feeling the need to say something about what happened." I want to say that I'm s-".

"So sorry about what happened between us, it was so crazy. I don't even know how it happened", The blonde quickly blurted.

"I'm sorry too, I had no right to tell you who you can and can't date. If you want to date the fuzz ball, go for it. I won't block you anymore", Jade joked flicking her dark hair out of her eye.

Arden grinned. " Well thank you, but unfortunately we didn't work out. I have this strange suspicion he's in love with someone else", she spoke cheerily walking towards the sink to touch up her make up.

Jade arched her right eyebrow curiously. " He certainly didn't mention anything". She spoke a bit miffed, they weren't exactly best-friends but he pretty much told her everything these days. She felt excluded, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Arden smirked in the mirror adjusting her eye makeup like she knew the secret to world peace. " He probably doesn't even know it yet", she spoke giving Jade a knowing look before fluffing out her hair. " But any who, where's that date of yours Beck?"

"Somewhere probably getting hit on", Jade rolled her eyes light-heartedly and smiled. " On that note let's go find our dates", she said pushing the bathroom door open.

...

"These dances make me want to stand in front of a moving bus", Robbie spoke sarcastically before taking a gulp from his cup of fruit punch juice. He was standing in the middle of Andre and Beck decked out in formal wear.

He looked cheesy of course, but naturally Andre looked sleek and photo ready while Beck looked hipster perfection and laid back with his messy hair and loosened tie.

"Eh, its only 40 minutes in. Give it time grasshopper", Beck offered reaching into the pocket of his blazer and whipping out his handy flask of vodka. He took Robbie's cup and quickly dashed a few shots of liquor in it before handing it back to him.

"You'll thank me later", he winked.

As if on cue Jade and Arden parted through the crowd making their way towards them.

"Has anyone flirted with you tonight", Jade demanded to know causing a sigh from Beck.

"No one except for you", Beck reminded leaning forward to give her a simple peck on the lips while the others got swallowed into conversation.

"Hey, where's Vega?" Arden asked curiously.

Andre shrugged. " She said she was meeting Cat and her date outside".

Upon hearing the word "date" Beck felt his throat constrict. " Drink anyone?"

Everyone agreed and left except for Robbie who already had a drink, and Jade who detested the taste of fruit punch. It was a bit too sweet for her blood. She was much more of a cranberry juice type person herself. Semi- sweet, but mostly bitter.

Jade nodded her head to the beat of the up tempo Kanye West song and was actually enjoying herself.

"Look Jade, I don't want to alarm you but there's something on your face", Robbie spoke unsurely.

Jade panicked wide- eyed. " What is it?"

"A smile", Robbie teased with a lazy grin and for a second she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye.

Jade smiled. " You're weird Shappiro, you know that?"

"No but seriously, you look beautiful tonight Jade. I hope you enjoy your night", Robbie said sincerely before focusing back on the throng of teenagers now grinding to a loud rap song.

She was touched. Everyone had called her either 'smokin' or 'hot' tonight but Robbie actually called her beautiful. Jade was used to being called pretty, or those other things but not... beautiful. And it actually felt nice.

"Shut up", was her reply/ version of thank you.

"Look! I found them", Tori beamed excitedly spotting Jade and Robbie seated at one of the decorated tables. She was dressed to kill in a form fitting empire waist silver gown that gave her a figure a nice shape.

Cat followed behind in a short, white baby doll dress and tall hot pink heels with her date Dean behind her. He grabbed her hand when they walked in, and she didn't mind. Currently, she only saw him as a friend but she saw nothing wrong with enjoying the company of date. She didn't see them going anywhere else further on the account of he and Beck were close friends. But she decided she wasn't in control of the future.

She told herself she'd keep a 'whatever happens happens' outlook for the party.

So far so good, she decided once she slid beside Dean and he wrapped his arm around her chair.

That was, until Beck and everyone else appeared.

"Hey guys", he greeted everyone but kept his eyes specifically fixated on Dean's affectionate gesture. He wanted to yank him by his butter blond hair for making him so jealous. Even though he and Cat had been over for awhile now, a real friend would've at least asked if it was OK to date his ex.

Andre loosened his tie, feeling the humidity in the air as the dance moved into full swing with several couples gyrating on the dance floor.

"I'm going get some fresh air", He yelled over the music to get Tori's attention.

"Ok", Tori nodded grabbing her purse. " Do you want me to come with?" she asked tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

"Nah, finish dancing with the girls. I'll be back", Andre smirked and was awarded a quick kiss before she sprinted off to dance with Cat and Jade. He made a B-line through the crowd and pushed his way towards the exit. He wanted to sneak in a quick swig of Scotch before he went back inside to the madness.

He had just taken a gulp when he heard the door creak open, and turned just in time to see Ryder.

Andre furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude, what is your fucking deal? You're not only stalking my girl, but me too? Sick", he retorted tucking his flask in the inside pocket of his blazer.

"I'm not a _stalker _more of an _ opportunist _. I wanted to talk to you when Tori wasn't around".

At the mention of his girlfriend's name Andre balled up his fist and took a step closer.

Ryder held up his hands in defense. " Easy there tiger", he joked. " Before you go all Hulk on me, I have something to tell you about your little girlfriend".

Andre's face eased up a bit, and his ears perked up in curiosity. "I'm listening...".

Cat stood around the concession stand awkwardly while couples slow danced to a romantic Mariah Carey song. Dean had opted to sneak out to the school's alley to smoke a few joints with his friends, but promised to be back in time for the second song.

She smoothed her hair down with her hand and sighed. So far this dance was turning out to be as uneventful as she expected. Midway through her thoughts she noticed Beck approaching her with his hands in his pockets. She had a half a mind to walk in the opposite direction but she knew he'd follow her anyway.

"What do you want Beck?" She asked, automatically on the defense. Cat had already been prepared to hear about how foolish she was for taking Dean, and she didn't feel like hearing it.

"I just saw you standing alone, and wanted to tell you look nice", Beck shrugged flicking his perfect hair out of his face.

Cat tucked her arms underneath each other and frowned. " Why aren't you dancing with Jade?"

"I don't dance, you know that. And besides, Robbie offered to cut in. I guess dances aren't really my thing anymore".

Cat kept her eyes focused on the crowd, and noticed Robbie and Jade dancing. They were laughing, and having fun and she envied them for that. She hadn't smiled like that for awhile.

"Well that makes two of us".

Beck nodded, trying to remain casual but he was feel a plethora of emotions crashing down at him. He didn't know if it was the alcohol he'd been guzzling down since the dance, or the fact the Cat looked so beautiful tonight that was making him feel like a pathetic idiot.

"Cat I think i'm still in lo-".

"Stop!" Cat hissed hoarsely feeling tears clog her throat as she turned around to finally face him. " Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you dare", she sniffed feeling the perfect exterior she'd created crumble all before her all because of some stupid four letter word.

"But it's true, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't know, I think I made a mistake...I-".

"You're drunk! Don't think you can just jerk me around again Beck, i'm not that stupid naive little girl anymore. Don't tell me you're still in love with me because you've had too much too drink and you think I look _pretty _tonight. Screw you Beck", Cat clenched her jaws and quickly swiped away the tiny tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

"I never wanted this!" Beck spoke exasperatedly. " You're the one who broke up with me, you broke my heart. You were all I had and you just left me, alone with no warning. I was there for you when you needed me, but you couldn't do the same", he spoke bitterly feeling anger take over him.

"Do you remember why we broke up? "

Beck stared down at the flashing lights on the ground quietly. He wasn't proud of the past.

"Because you _cheated. _I gave you all my first and you gave me nothing but regret", Cat laughed sarcastically shaking her head. " I don't think that was a fair exchange".

"Cat...", Beck tried to reach out and touch her shoulder but she flinched away.

"And you know what's the crazy part? You never once apologized for any of it. I was on anti-depressants for months after you, so don't you dare just try to waltz in my life that way again Beck. Don't you _dare", _Cat whispered shaking her head feeling numb. All the words she'd been dying to say tumbled out of her mouth like water, and she actually felt relieved.

"Cat I didn't... I didn't know", Beck spoke somberly.

"You never asked either Beck...".

"Hey, Cat ! " Dean called approaching. " Told you i'd make it in time for the second song!"

"Great, I love this song!", Cat beamed excitedly plastering a smile on her dimpled face before sprinting off to join her date.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Jade asked with her finger interlocked behind Robbie's neck as the slow dance with a respective distance in between them. She agreed to dance with him only because Beck was too "cool" to dance, and laid down official rules. 1) There had to be at least a 5 inch space between them, and 2) He couldn't talk about Rex.

"Like what?" Robbie asked, with a slow grin on his face.

"Like a creep".

"I just think Beck's a lucky guy", he spoke honestly and nodded his head as if agreeing with himself. " Really lucky".

"Why?" Jade joked feeling playful. " Because i'm smoking hot".

"That too, but you're awesome Jade. You're funny, smart, and kind of evil but all together it makes a good mix", Robbie laughed a little at his own joke.

Jade chewed on her bottom feeling... tingly. No one had ever taken the time to actually look beyond her looks but Beck, and even now it seemed like they were on different pages.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked seriously, boring her emerald green eyes into Robbie's sky blue eyes.

"Because you deserve it ", Robbie shrugged.

Despite herself she felt her lips slowly turn up toward a smile, and for once she closed the distance in between her and Robbie and laid her head on his chest while string of "She Will Be Loved" played in the background.

Tori shrugged through the crowd looking for Andre. Her favorite song was on and she refused to leave to dance without sharing at least one dance with her date. He'd been missing for at least 20 minutes now, and she was starting to get a bit worried. All her friends had coupled off, she was going to join Beck but he seemed like he was in a odd mood.

Halfway through her quest she spotted him making his way through the throngs of people just as the music turned up beat.

"Andre!" she yelled, but he continued walking.

"Andre!" she called louder, this time grabbing him by the arm to get him to stop.

"There you are", she grinned trying to pull him in for a kiss but he held up his hands to hold her back.

"What's wrong with you?" Tori asked, already having a sinking suspicion that something was wrong.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend Ryder, huh? We're done "

"But Andre, I can explain!" Tori yelled panic stricken, and tried to reach for him again but he snatched back.

"It's Over!"

The loud music scratched and the music went mute midway into Andre's rant, and the room went silent hearing Andre break up with Tori before storming away.

Tears flooded down Tori's cheeks just as the room abrupted with whispers just before the music came back on.

One thing was for sure, it was a dance no one would forget.

_**What did you guys think? Please comment and tell me what you liked/ hated and , did I mention I love comments? And if you're missing the flashbacks, you'll be satisfied with the next chapter. (explains Becks's cheating etc) Love you, Mean it. **_


	22. Love Games

_**One Month Later...**_

"Settle down you young adolescences , don't look too excited to see me", Sikowitz spoke from his usual stage barefoot, and sipping from a pineapple while his students rallied inside stone-faced and uninterested Monday morning.

"Good morning handsome", He quipped when Beck strolled passed the stage taking his usual seat in the middle of his friends. They were off, Sikowitz noticed eyeing the group skeptically, but shrugged it off. He had big news for the entire class, hoping it would ease some of the tension.

Beck nodded absently and took a quick sip from his coffee chancing a quick glance at Cat before turning away. They hadn't spoken in almost a month, well not in the way he wanted, and it was really starting to bother him. He didn't like being ignored by her, they had unfinished business, he needed some kind of closure. He _deserved _some kind of closure.

He grabbed Jade's slender hand and planted a absent kiss on her knuckles inhaling her fruity smelling shampoo. He'd been so preoccupied with his feelings for Cat he was putting his actual relationship on the back-burner, Beck had promised himself those days were over.

Jade smiled down at their hands and planted a quick peck against his jaw, and looked across the room when she noticed Robbie plopping besides Tori. They made eye contact, and she quickly looked away subconsciously scooting closer to her boyfriend.

"I have big news, _huge _, no... _enormous..._no..._epic ... no-_".

"Will you just spit it out?" Andre asked sourly, and crossed his arms over his chest where he sat slouched and bemused looking. It seemed like every since his breakup with Tori he'd been short-tempered and well...Jade-like. Tori tossed him a side-way glance and caught his gaze, she tried to be friendly and offer a smile but he turned his head blatantly ignoring her.

"Someone's a little spicy", Sikowitz teased playfully tapping his fist against his thighs before continuing on with his story. "But guess what's 5'8, extremely handsome, disturbingly intelligent, and getting married Saturday?" He asked hopping from foot to foot.

The class looked at him curiously.

"This guy!" He exclaimed pointing to himself with his thumbs. " And you're all invited".

"Yay!" Cat squealed excitedly clapping her palms together.

Tori furrowed her eyebrows skeptically. " You can't be getting married you're Sikowitz...".

"Yeah, and who ever this chick is has to have some sort of brain damage. I'm not buying it", Jade laughed in disbelief.

"Even he can get a girl, and you can't", Rex stated from Robbie's lap.

Beck shrugged. " Congratulations, whose the lucky lady?"

Sikowitz snapped his fingers and hopped off the stage. "You'll get to meet her Saturday".

"Well, how long have you known her?" Robbie asked curiously running a hand through his curly hair curiously.

"A month, I met her outside a hostel in Buena Vista at 2 o clock in the morning after sustaining a head injury that I legally can't discuss with you. But it was love at first sight", he grinned dreamily at the memory.

Andre scoffed at the mention of love, but raised his hand. " Can I bring a plus one? I have a date this Saturday and i'd hate to cancel on Tiffany", he put emphasis on the word 'date' purposely to hurt Tori. He still felt raw about their breakup, and had convinced himself that he wanted nothing to do with her.

Sikowitz shrugged. " The more the merrier".

...

"Andre! Wait up", Tori called after him through the quad outside desperately trying to catch up with him. He head this Pearpod headphones on and couldn't hear her.

She smoothed down her long waves, and rubbed her lips together to make sure her M-A-C lipgloss was even. She was sporting a red printed mini dress Andre had bought for her birthday last year, hoop earrings, and a light-wash blue-jean jacket to top off the ensemble .

Operation get Andre back was officially in operation.

"Andre!" She yelled louder causing him to pull his headphones down and look around curiously until he spotted the brunette walking towards him.

He rolled his eyes, and had half a mind to put his headphones back on and pretend he hadn't seen her. Before he had time to hatch a fully developed plan the Latina had sprinted and was standing a few inches away from him.

Tori bit her bottom lip unsure of what to say to him now that she was here, and awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hey...", She smiled a little hoping to get the same reaction out of him.

But instead, he remained stone face trying to remain as hard as possible around her because she'd succeeded in cheating _and _lying to him.

"Hey", he responded dryly and hooked his thumbs underneath the straps of his bookbag.

"My Mom made Nachos last night", Tori spoke excitedly. " My mom knows they're your fave... she asked me why you haven't been over to dinner lately".

Andre laughed humorlessly. " Did you also tell her about how you've been lying to me?"

"Andre", Tori's eyes reddened. " How many times do I have to apologize? I'm sorry. I hate you being mad at me... I hate it. I just- I miss you so much", she whimpered before she started to actually cry. Outside on campus, where anyone could see her.

Andre was surprised. Tori was a tough cookie, and up until just now had been only the third time he'd ever seen her cry.

Without even thinking Andre wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and captured her in a tight hug while she cried into his shirt, surely dampening it for the rest of the afternoon anyway. For some reason being in his arms made her cry more when she realized what she'd lost. But at least he was holding her again, he even waited until her tears subsided before he loosened his grasp.

Tori hiccuped still feeling in the moment and leaned forward to kiss his lips but he quickly stopped her.

"Tori this doesn't change anything. I'm dating someone else now. Just because I still care about you doesn't mean I forgive you", He told her honestly and patted her shoulder in an effort to comfort her one last time before he left.

It was killing him, but he had to stay strong. She had to hurt like he had, it was only fair.

...

Jade adjusted her leather hobo bag on her shoulder shrugging through the halls after her class with Sikowitz distractedly. Her mind was all over the place lately, between Beck, homework... and Robbie she was stretched thin. So, she did what any girl would have done. She cut her losses, and moved on. Beck Oliver was the most popular boy in school, extremely handsome, smart, talented, and her boyfriend. _Not _some dweeb like Robbie Shappiro, so she scolded herself that what happened between them the last week was an accident, and would never, ever, under any circumstances happen again.

That included cancelling her tutoring sessions, and focusing more on her and Beck's relationship. To confirm it, she decided the night of Sikowitz wedding would be the day they finally went all the way.

"Jade".

She was halfway through the hall when someone whispered in her diamond studded ear. Jade turned her head a fraction when she was face to face with Robbie.

"Shappiro", she nodded uninterested adjusting her books against her chest. " I thought I told you to leave me alone. Why are you here?" Jade continued to walk in annoyance while the heels of her Doc Martens stomped against the halls.

Robbie pressed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and scrambled to match her pace.

"Can we talk?" He asked frazzled.

Jade ignored him and continued down the hallway, keeping a relative distance between them in case someone thought they were walking together.

"Jade I think we need to talk about-".

She quickly snapped her head around. " Talk? We have _nothing _to talk about".

"Nothing? You've been ignoring since last week" Robbie quipped in disbelief. " You know what happened ", he whispered yanking her by the arm and pulling her into the nearest empty classroom.

Robbie perched on one of the tables ruffling his hair. " Did it... did it honestly not mean anything to you?"

There was a pregnant pause before anyone spoke.

"Get over it", Jade hissed snatching her arm back in annoyance. " It was a mistake, and it meant nothing. Jeez, you act as if it were your first kiss or something. Beck's my boyfriend and your best friend", she sighed flicking her jet-black hair out of her face.

Robbie clenched his jaws, and remained silent staring down at his shoes trying to forget how soft her lips felt, and how great it felt to touch her face. But he shook those thoughts out of his head, because it would never happen again.

He saw the way Jade looked at Beck, she idolized him. That would never change, it was just a mistake.

"Listen, you're right. I just feel so guilty... I have to get this off my chest. I'm going to talk to Beck", Robbie nodded as if trying to convince himself and hopped off the desk.

Jade quickly gripped his forearm pulling him back towards her. He would _not _ruin her relationship over something so petty and minuscule.

"You can't, he won't understand that it was a mistake and he'll hate you for it. You saw what happened with Tori and Andre. It was a mistake, just promise me you won't tell him?"

Robbie chewed on his bottom lip while his blue eyes connected with her emerald green eyes. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, and hated himself for wanting to kiss her all over again.

"... But if you weren't with Beck could you see yourself with someone like me?"

Jade held onto the doorknob with her back facing Robbie. There was a pregnant pause before she spoke, but the words came it like liquid.

She spun around. " I'd break your heart into a million pieces, trust me. I don't do well with nice guys. What Beck and I have is... it works and I love him".

Robbie nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. Well, there was his answer.

"I promise".

...

**_FLASHBACK: FRESHMEN YEAR_**

"Divorced? Are you sure?" Cat asked worriedly over the loud bass music blaring from downstairs of the house. It was one of those warm Spring nights before the summer that only called for a light jacket and jeans.

Beck shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly where he sat planted on his bed pressing a bottle of Jack Daniel's to his lips taking a quick swig. His parents were getting a divorce, and to celebrate the commencements he decided to throw a party on a Thursday night with half the school's population.

"Positive", He answered wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and running his fingers through his thick mane.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows and frowned wrapping her slender arms over his waist trying to console him. If her parents were getting divorced she would have been bawling her eyes out. But Beck seemed... like he didn't care.

"Where are your parents? "

"Does it matter? They're never here anyway. Poor little rich boy", He grumbled pressing the bottle to his lips again absently.

"Don't be sad Bunny Boo", Cat pouted standing on her tip toes to peck Beck's pillow soft lips. She crinkled her nose when she tasted traces of alcohol on his breath.

"Can you not call me that? I hate that name", Beck scoffed sounding meaner than he meant shrugging out of her embrace.

She nodded tucking her hair behind her ear trying not to feel upset, she knew he wasn't mad at her. Cat couldn't even begin to understand what he was going through.

"I'm sorry", she apologized shrugging her shoulders. " I'll go if you want me to...".

Before she had a chance to leave he tugged her arm and pulled her down onto his lap kissing the back of her hair silently apologizing for the way he'd just spoken to her.

Beck sighed sitting the bottle down on the floor and pulled her back to his chest. " I'm not mad at you... I just don't want to talk about them", He confided squeezing her waist and pressing her body closer to his inhaling her Strawberry- Vanilla scent. He tilted her head forward and pressed his lips against her mouth leaning forward until Cat was laying flat against his bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cat asked quietly brushing his hair out of his eyes before leaning forward to kiss his nose while draping her arms over his shoulders.

"This", Beck told her with a lopsided grin before her captured her lips in a hungry kiss roaming his hand underneath her shirt to rest on her flat stomach and cup her right breast.

"Beck", She giggled nervously breaking off the kiss to hold him at bay. " What are you doing?" She'd gotten use to his frisky hands along time ago, but definitely not like this, when one of his many party-goers could walk in on them. His hands tugged at the button of her jeans but she shooed his hands away.

"Kissing you", He laughed keeping his hand flat against her stomach while it rose and fell rhythmically.

"C'mere", Beck mumbled against her neck while his fingers fumbled with zipper of her hoodie. It was obvious he was drunk because of his lazy uncoordinated movements but Cat didn't care, she was addicted to his kisses.

"I love you", She whispered against his ear causing him to momentarily stop sending feverish kisses across her face and neck.

"Me too", He told her interlacing their fingers together and rubbed his nose against her smaller one. "Spend the night with me", his warm breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck.

Cat brown eyes fluttered open and connected with her boyfriend's chocolate orbs. "I'd love to", she propped herself up on her elbows and pecked his lips. " But I can't my curfews in like 10 minutes".

Her eyes skimmed across the room at Beck's electric clock to confirm the time before she slowly sat up brushing her hair out of her face.

Cat stood in between Beck's legs while he held her by the waist. " Are you sure you're going to be Okay?"

Beck sighed, he really didn't want to be alone tonight- hence the giant party he spontaneously threw.

"It's okay... really. Go home, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble because of me", He spoke seriously. Between her constantly breaking curfew, sneaking out, and their impromptu overnight sleepovers he was pretty sure Cat's parents hated him.

"Get some rest and put this away", She bent over to retrieve the bottle and place it inside a random dresser before walking over to kiss her boyfriend goodbye.

"I love you too", Beck mumbled to Cat's retreating back.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows turning back around curiously. " Huh?"

"I didn't say it back earlier today, but I do love you... and even the nickname Becky".

She smiled at Beck's wrinkled shirt, and disheveled hair but he still looked absolutely stunning. Sometimes Cat couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found someone who made her so happy.

"I love you more, night Becky", she blew a kiss before disappearing with a silent click of the door shutting.

Beck collapsed back onto his bed staring at the ceiling, and fished around underneath his pillow for his secret flash of alcohol. He took another quick gulp staring at the ceiling and enjoying the stinging burn.

He wished Cat hadn't left, the whole of loneliness in his chest felt like it was getting wider and wider. It seemed as if no one ever stuck around for him, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks and made him guzzle down more. He just wanted to feel wanted.

Beck heard the sound of knocking on his door and sat up squinting at his door cracking open, revealing a sliver of light.

"Cat is that you?"

A voice, other than Cat Valentines giggled before closing the door behind her.

Beck rubbed his eyes and flinched a little when he saw Catty Sanchez standing in the middle of his room. She was gorgeous, that was a given. She was a 16 year old stunner wrapped up smoky eye makeup, curled hair, and a tight body clinging dress that left little to the imagination.

"Sanchez?" Beck asked confusedly as the ethereal brunette sat besides him on the bed plucking the flask out of his hand and taking a huge gulp before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's your party, why on earth would you be hauled up here in the dark?" Catty asked flicking her dark hair out of her face.

He shrugged his shoulders, enjoying her company for once. " I guess I wanted to be alone".

Catty turned her body closer to Beck's giving him a clear view of how well her push-up bra worked, and batted his naturally thick eyelashes at him.

"Do you wanna be alone right now?" She asked.

Beck thought about it for a second and took another quick swig before answering her honestly.

"No...".

_**PRESENT **_

Beck was standing outside by Cat's locker waiting for her class to let out. He didn't know what exactly he was going to say but he knew it would start with a seasoned apology. He wanted to apologize for his confusing behavior, and ask if they could potentially start over fresh... as friends.

He pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and looked down at his watch, she was late.

"Hey there handsome", a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

Beck turned around and was face to face with Catty was again.

"Now's not a good time Sanchez".

Catty smirked and stood on her tip-toes whispering close to his ear. "I can think of a good time".

"Later Sanchez", Beck rolled his eyes annoyed skimming the crowd and cursed underneath his breath when his noticed Cat walking towards them.

From a distance the two appeared to be in a secretive flirtatious conversation, which is actually what Cat saw as she approached her locker uncomfortably.

"Well, don't let me interrupt your little reunion", Catty snarked adjusting her designer bag on her forearm and stalking away.

"Didn't know you and Sanchez were still... friends", Cat spoke keeping her gaze focused on her locker combination. She had no right to be upset, but still couldn't help feeling a little hurt.

"We're not. I actually want to talk to you", He told her resisting the urge to help her with her thickly bound Literature book that she balanced against her hip.

"I'm listening..."

Before Beck had a chance to get his sentence out, his friend Dean interrupted draping his arm over Cat's rounded shoulder.

"You ready to go Babe?" He asked flicking his honey blonde fringe out of his glistening blue eyes.

Cat smiled a little and nodded.

"Hey dude don't forget about our plans tomorrow", Dean grinned fist-bumping a less enthusiastic Beck.

"Yeah sure", Beck nodded absently.

Cat and Dean made to leave but she stopped midway watching Beck expectantly.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Beck turned away still trying to recover from the blow of his friend and Cat dating. It was wrong, completely wrong, and was making him incredibly jealous.

He shrugged his shoulders trying to sound nonchalant. " Never mind, it wasn't important".

Maybe this was for the best, Beck thought, Maybe now he could finally get over her and focus on Jade like he should've been doing these last few months.

_**Did I mention I love long reviews? Let me know whatcha think. And may I remind you we are coming close to the last few chapters. yayyyyyyy**_

_**Comment **_


End file.
